The Twelve Days of Christmas
by deemarie1a
Summary: Ginny has been missing for 4 years. Can Harry and Ginny rekindle old ties? And just what does Remus Lupin have to do with all this?
1. Chapter 1 Christmas Eve

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 1 - Christmas Eve  
  
Christmas at the Burrow had once been a raucous time, but not anymore. The last four years had found the crooked old house empty. Molly Weasley could find no joy in decorating. She didn't even knit jumpers for her children anymore. It was too painful to knit six instead of seven. Her children had taken to hosting the two elder Weasley's at their homes each holiday. Arthur Weasley wouldn't have to see the empty chair at his table when the family gathered. The loss of his youngest, his beloved daughter had hit him hard.  
  
They had all thought the danger was over. Voldemort, the most evil wizard in centuries had been defeated. Harry Potter, who the Weasley's considered their 8th child, had survived. It had been a close thing, but he had recovered and it seemed that he would become a part of their family as he and Ginny had fallen in love. Death Eaters had been killed or captured. The wizarding world had returned to normal.  
  
No one thought the Muggle world would present the danger. The opportunity came for Ginny to study the ancient ruins in the mountains of the Yucatan. She jumped at the chance. Her interest in ancient magic had developed as she, Hermione Granger, the Weasley's son Ron, and Harry had found that ancient magic was the key to defeating the Dark Lord. She was preparing a book on the subject and she had gone to other sites around the world for her research.  
  
No one had suspected the storm would be that bad. The weather forecasters, Muggle and Wizard alike hadn't foreseen how the storm would intensify as quickly as it had. Many called it the storm of the century. It slammed into the peninsula with ferocity. Whole villages had been destroyed, coastal ones by storm surge, mountain and valley villages by floods and mudslides.  
  
The search for survivors had gone on for weeks. Thousands had perished. Many not found. The Weasley brothers and Harry had been among the searchers. They had helped to rescue many who were trapped. They had helped recover many more bodies. But they never saw a trace of their sister. Weeks passed, but finally they all had to face the reality, that their sister, Harry's love was lost, forever.  
  
That first Christmas without Ginny had been a disaster. No one felt like celebrating. Presents were left unopened. Copious tears shed. Molly vowed never to celebrate the holiday in the Burrow ever again.  
  
So Christmas became a traveling holiday. Eventually, everyone learned to smile again. Laughter once more was heard. It wasn't as joyful as it had once been.  
  
The doorbell rang. Ron opened the door.  
  
"Harry!" he greeted his best friend. "So you were able to make it after all."  
  
"If you don't let me in, I really haven't arrived, have I?" Laughing Ron stepped aside. Harry gave Ron a playful punch on the shoulder as he passed. "How's 'Mione?"  
  
"She's just great," Ron said as he led Harry into the living room. Hermione was sitting on the sofa. She never looked lovelier, Harry thought. Pregnancy agreed with her.  
  
"How are you, 'Mione?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Fine, Harry. I will be glad when all this is over, just a fortnight left. I see you were able to make it. Did Kingsley give you any trouble?" Harry sat in the chair across from Hermione. Ron plopped down beside her.  
  
"None at all," Harry said. "And that's funny. You know how he is about time off. He actually gave me the next fortnight off. " Ron's jaw dropped. Kingsley Shacklebolt never liked giving his staff one day off, let alone a fortnight. "I was too stunned to even ask why he had done that."  
  
"Are you sure that was your boss? I mean, Fred or George could have been having you on." Harry chuckled.  
  
"No, it was Shacklebolt all right."  
  
"Have you heard from Remus, then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just the letter requesting that I arrange to be here, tonight."  
  
"Nothing more about where he is or what he's doing?" Hermione shifted to relieve the pressure on her back. Ron tensed next to her. "I'm okay, Ron."  
  
"No, 'Mione. He still won't tell me where he is or what he's been doing. He's not in the tropics anymore. Hedwig was very pleased to share her cage with an owl instead of the rather large tropical birds she's had to put up with for a week."   
  
Remus Lupin and Harry shared residence at Grimmauld Place since Harry had finished Hogwarts. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black's name had been cleared when Voldemort was defeated. His will had been probated and everything was left to Harry. Harry had offered his home to Remus. They had shared it ever since, each a link to the other's past, and a vital part of their individual recoveries.  
  
A little over month ago, after Harry had arrived home from a particularly rough assignment, Remus had gone. He left a note saying only that he had been given an assignment and would keep in touch.  
  
"Have your parents arrived yet, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"They're just freshening up." The door behind Hermione opened as if on cue. Molly and Arthur emerged from the guest bedroom. Their trademark red hair had faded to white. Arthur was a bit more stooped with age than when Harry had last seen him. Molly, in an unguarded moment, showed the pain through her eyes that was ever present in her heart.  
  
"Harry," Arthur said. "I see you were able to get away. Good to see you, son." He extended his hand. Harry got up and shook it, firmly, then offered Arthur his seat.  
  
"It's good to see you, Mr. Weasley." He turned to Molly. "You're looking as lovely as ever, Mrs. Weasley." She gave Harry a quick hug, then sat down next to Hermione. They had gotten so close over the past few years, bonded together in mutual grief.  
  
"Well," said Ron, "I guess we're all here. Remus said he would be here around 7." They chatted amongst themselves for a few minutes. The clock on the mantle chimed. Conversation stopped. Harry stood by the window. It had been snowing for the last few minutes, a dry blowing snow. It looked as if someone had been shaking powdered sugar across the landscape. The cottages of Ottery St. Catchpole were already taking on a frosted appearance.  
  
Again the doorbell rang. Hermione tried to get up. Ron was too quick for her.  
  
"Stay there, sweeting, I'll get it." He crossed to the door. "Remus," he said as he opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Ron. Is everyone here?"  
  
"Yeah, come on in. Remus, who's this?"  
  
"I'll explain everything in a minute." Harry turned. Remus entered the room. The shoulders of his cloak bore the evidence of the snowfall. He wasn't alone. There was a woman with him. The hood of her cloak fell low over her face.  
  
"Let me take your cloaks," Ron said following closely behind.  
  
"In a minute, Ron. Please sit down." Ron shrugged then went to sit down. Remus turned to the hooded woman.  
  
"Are you ready?" There was a pause. Then the figure nodded. Remus turned back to the group. "Happy Christmas." The figure stepped forward. She raised her hands and pushed back the hood. Gasps went up.  
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered. She was there, alive! Her eyes moved from person to person. Arthur, Molly, Hermione, Ron and finally, Harry. As she gazed at each person, her breathing became more and more rapid. She turned to Remus.  
  
"I shouldn't have come, Remus. I don't know any of these people." She slumped into Remus' arms.  
  
Someone handed her a snifter of brandy. She took it, her hands shaking violently. Arthur had given her the easy chair. He now sat next to his wife, his arm around her shoulder, holding one of her hands.  
  
"Sip it slowly," he said. She did. The liquid slid like fire down her throat. She coughed. Remus was on one knee by her side.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked gently. She shook her head. "Do you want to tell them? Or should I?"  
  
"No, I think I should." They were all waiting expectantly. Ron stood behind the sofa, his hands upon his wife's shoulders. Hermione leaned forward as far as she could considering her present condition. Everyone gazed at her, expectation, confusion, relief; she couldn't tell what on their faces. Again, she scanned each of them, hoping for a spark of recognition in her mind. Nothing. Not even for the lone figure at the window, the only person who hadn't moved. The one, Remus had told her, was the most important in her life before. She took a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
"My name is Jane Wilson. At least, I think it is. It's who I have been for the last four years." She put the brandy down on the table. She looked to Remus for support, and took his hand in hers. She looked back at the group seated on the sofa and began.  
  
"They tell me the storm was terrible. The worst in a hundred years. I couldn't tell you if that were true or not. I have no memory of it. Actually my first memories are rather vague. I remember pain and heat. I had been severely injured and was quite ill. The village I was in was in a very remote place to start with. The storm had cut them off completely. It was weeks before they managed to contact anyone. By that time the major rescue efforts had been stopped.  
  
"I was still in a bad way. They did their best for me, but I was in desperate need of medical attention. It took them quite a while, but eventually they got me to Mexico City and put me in contact with the British Consulate. My memory was gone. I had no passport, no identification. There were no records of any kind at all. It took time, but eventually they issued me a new passport and identification. I chose Jane Wilson from something I had read somewhere.  
  
"I was brought back to England and placed in a convalescent hospital in Devonshire. My recovery was difficult, but I did learn to walk again. My body recovered but my memories hadn't returned. The doctors couldn't help. They found no physical reason for it. Weeks of psychological therapy followed, but nothing helped.  
  
"I was a scholar, a student of ancient history. The town I was staying in had a private girl's school. It was arranged from me to teach there. I've been there ever since. There were times when I thought I had remembered something, anything, but the images made no sense. They came mostly in dreams. Green liquid light, a feeling of being buried alive, birdsong, mere flashes nothing I could grab on to. Then there were the blackouts. Nothing major, small incidences. I would be grading papers, thinking about a cup of tea, and then the kettle would be whistling, I never remembered putting it on. Small things like that. The doctors couldn't explain it. Perhaps it was a lasting result from my injuries. It was all so vague. I learned to live with it.  
  
"About four weeks ago, Remus knocked on my door. He told me my name is Ginny Weasley. I have two wonderful parents and six brothers who miss me very much. Then he showed me some photographs. Photographs that moved. Photographs with me. He told me I'm a witch. I told him he was insane. I threw him out. He disappeared for a time. I searched for him, but couldn't find him. I had to know more. Those photos. It was me.  
  
"I had to believe him. It explained so much. When he finally turned up, he told me about my life. It was difficult. There's so much I don't understand. He finally convinced me to come here.  
  
"I have a fortnight off from my school. I would like to take this time to reacquaint myself with all of you. If you'll let me." The group on the sofa sat in silence. Then suddenly they were all around her. Ron pulled her to her feet. Molly had her in a hug. Arthur fighting back tears had thrown his arms about them both. Let her? Of course, they would let her. Their Ginny was alive! She was home. Harry had stayed in the shadows by the window. Remus came over.  
  
"Harry? Harry are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Remus."  
  
"You should be over there."  
  
"No, let them have her for now."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah. She looks so tired, Remus. Is she really all right?"  
  
"Yes, Harry." Remus smiled. "She's fine. It's just a shock, I suppose. She'll be fine. And she'll find her way back to you.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Remus."  
  
"You'll come back to the Burrow with us," Molly was saying. They were all seated again. They had been talking for about an hour now, questioning each other. Harry had joined them. "Ron, can you go ahead of us and get the house ready?" Ron nodded and was about to Apparate to the Burrow when Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Please, if you don't mind, I think it would be better if I come tomorrow. I don't want to put you out."  
  
"It's no trouble," Molly said.  
  
"My things are still at the inn," Ginny said. "I think it would be best if I went back there. I can come to your home tomorrow."  
  
"Of course," Hermione said before Molly could protest. "I'm sure this has been an ordeal. So much, so fast. This should be done in stages. You look very tired, Gin...I mean Jane. Oh dear, which would you prefer?" The question started her.  
  
"Jane, for tonight, I suppose. Ginny isn't familiar to me, yet."  
  
"Yes, well, it's getting rather late," Arthur interjected. "We better let her get back to the inn before the snow gets too bad. We'll see you in the morning then, my dear." Ginny looked at the man who was supposed to be her father, gratefully.  
  
Remus had walked Jane back to the inn. He told Harry not to wait up for him. She might want to talk and he felt he should be there for her. Harry had agreed. But Remus knew when he arrived home; they would be up till the wee hours talking.  
  
"Do you want to talk, Jane?" he asked as they stood outside the door.  
  
"No..." she said. "Yes...maybe I do...Oh I don't know." Remus grabbed her arm and opened the door.  
  
"I think you need to talk. Come on." He led her into the room. He took their cloaks. Then he conjured tea for them both.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured after she had jumped. "I still can't quite believe in all this magic." Remus smiled. Then he held the chair for her. Jane couldn't sit. There was too much on her mind. She walked to the window and stared at the snowy landscape. Remus came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She leaned back into him. His arms came around her in comfort.   
  
"Are you all right, Jane?"  
  
"I will be. It's just so overwhelming. I'm glad you were with me. Thank you."  
  
"It's the least I could do. I've rather thrown your life into turmoil."  
  
"That's putting it mildly." She gave a dry little laugh.  
  
"This will all work out. I promise you that."  
  
"Will it? I'm not so sure." She leaned into him more. "I don't know if I'll get my memories back. Even if I do, things will never be the same."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not Ginny Weasley anymore. I don't think I could ever be the person I was. I know the family will accept me. It's Mr. Potter."  
  
"Harry? Harry will be fine. He's patient. He'll wait for you. You will find your way back to each other."  
  
"No, we won't."  
  
"Of course you will. Why wouldn't you?" She turned in his arms. She looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"There's someone else." She placed her hand on Remus' face. She kissed him. He let her go and stepped back.  
  
"No," he said. "I can't do this. Not to you and not to Harry."  
  
"You didn't do anything, Remus," she stepped close to him. "It's me. It's my heart." She kissed him again with all the passion and longing she felt in her soul. Remus' mind was shouting for him to stop. He couldn't. His arms came around her. He had never let a woman get so close to him before. Not being what he was. No woman would have him. It would hurt too much to love someone and have her reject him when she found out.  
  
But this, he couldn't stop. This was too wonderful. Her scent, apple blossoms in springtime, filled his senses. The softness of her body as she melted into him, drove rational thoughts from his mind. She was fuel to the fire burning in his veins.  
  
"Stay with me, Remus. Stay the night."  
  
I A/N - I am a firm believer in H/G. This will eventually be a H/G story. It may not seem so now, but believe me, it is. I have to explain something. When I first found out David Thewlis was to play Remus Lupin in the next film, I was delighted. You see, he is whom I had pictured as the character from the moment I read Prisoner of Azkaban. It was then, that the germ of this story formed in my mind. I do not know if JKR will give Remus a happy ending. I sincerely hope so, because of all the minor characters, he is my favorite. Such a tragic, lovely figure. He deserves a happy ending. I decided to write one for myself. Now many of you H/G shippers may be a little angry with some of the turns this story takes. I hope you stick with it to the end, though. I am a sucker for happy endings and I did the best I could to bring this about. After all, this is a Christmas story and we all know Christmas stories should have happy endings.I 


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Day

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 2. Christmas Day  
  
Harry sat watching the flames die in the fireplace. The sun had been up for awhile. The storm of last night had ended. London was beginning to wake up. Even though it was Christmas Day, there were still rumblings going on in the city where Harry lived. He had opened the window slightly during the night. He had listened to the sounds of carolers in the distance.  
  
Remus had told him not to wait. They both knew Harry wouldn't listen. There were too many questions clogging his mind. Memories rushed in at him. Ginny, she was alive.  
  
He remembered how she looked that morning in the Burrow, when she had come running headlong down the stairs. It was Harry's first time at the Burrow. A smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he remembered the look of shock and recognition when she saw him. Then he remembered how she faced down Draco Malfoy in Flourish & Blotts. He should have realized then, how much she had understood him. But they were just kids then. Who would have known how right they were for each other?  
  
Memories rushed by, like a movie on fast-forward. Their adventures at Hogwarts, the summers at the Burrow. She had grown up right before his eyes. She always seemed to be there when he needed her most. He thought about that summer, after the war, when they were finally free. It was Ginny who had comforted him. Ginny who helped him past the grief, the awful depression that had settled on him. She was always there.  
  
Harry had shut down. Consumed by guilt. All the people who died because of him were living vividly in his memories. Flinging accusations at him, tormenting his soul. No one had known what to do for him. Hermione kept pleading with him to talk, but he couldn't. He hadn't wanted to relive any of it. Ron was completely at a loss; he had his own ghosts to work through. The Weasley's had wanted him to come to the Burrow. He refused. There were people who had come at him from every direction. It was overwhelming. He ran.  
  
Only Ginny knew where he had gone. No one thought he would have run to Godrick's Hollow. It was where it all had started. Harry had converted some gold to Muggle money and gone to the small village to loose himself. He rented a small cottage on the outskirts of the village. He would spend hours at the site where his parents' home had once stood. Then he would return to the cottage, sometimes eating, most times not, to fall into his bed. Sleep had eluded him most of the time. He was beginning to feel quite ill.  
  
The sound of someone puttering around his kitchen one particularly hot July morning had startled him. He was feverish, hungry, but he knew if he tried to eat, he would never have kept it down. He knew he should get up and see who had invaded his home, but the lethargy that had settled on him left him weak.  
  
The door to his bedroom opened and there she was. She never said a word to him. Not even when he shouted at her to leave. She sat on the bed and fed him breakfast, just milk-soaked bread and weak tea. He had been sicker than he thought. Still she stayed, cleaned up after him. Nursed him back to health. She never demanded anything from him, never lectured him. She was just there. Strong and brave and beautiful.  
  
Then when he finally recovered, she had left. The next move was up to Harry. And he was angry. He raged that she had left. He needed her and she had walked away! How dare she! He had risked everything for her, for the whole blasted wizarding world and she had just up and left him! He stormed back to the Burrow. He knew now that she had arranged to be alone there. Wickedly clever, she had even convinced Molly to leave the house.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny Weasley where are you!" he screamed as he tore through the Burrow looking for her. She wasn't in the house. Harry went outside. There she was sitting serenely under a tree reading a book. How could she be so calm when he was feeling so angry?  
  
He ran over to her. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. She wouldn't even look at him! He dropped to his knees, and ripped the book from her hands. There, she had to acknowledge him now.  
  
"Feeling better, Harry?" FEELING BETTER? She had just nursed him, cooked for him, cared for him and then without a by your leave, up and left him alone. He was supposed to feel better? He grabbed her shoulders roughly and before he knew what he was doing, kissed her. It had been a brutal kiss, fueled by anger and frustration. He felt her struggle in his arms.  
  
Then it changed. Her arms came around him. She returned passion for passion. They tumbled to the grass. He was on top of her, his weight pressing her down. It was when she moaned in pain, that Harry's senses returned to him. He rolled off her.  
  
"God! Ginny, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I could never hurt you. I don't deserve you." She had gotten to her knees and leaned over him.  
  
"Harry, don't say things like that. I knew this would happen. I wanted this to happen." He just stared at her. "You needed to feel again, Harry. You needed to get your anger out, your grief, and your frustration. It was killing you. Literally! I couldn't let that happen. You mean too much to me." There were tears in her eyes. She was weeping for him. She was weeping with him. She fell into his arms.  
  
And that was, as they say, that. They were pretty much inseparable after that. He knew that he couldn't stay at the Burrow. He couldn't live under the same roof and not touch her. So he had gone to live at Grimmauld Place with Remus. They made plans. As soon as his Auror training was completed they would get married. It would give Ginny time to finish Hogwarts and get started on her writing career. It was the best two years of his life, until...  
  
It was really late now. He looked at his watch. It was after two. Surely Remus would be home any minute now. The minutes passed slowly. The events of the evening replayed in his mind.  
  
There she stood. Ginny, but not Ginny. She held herself differently. Her voice, though Ginny's voice was different. Her accent was not the same, the way she spoke, her mannerisms. He knew the set of her shoulders, how she sat, and the way she walked. This was not what he saw last night. The differences were subtle, but they were there. Even her eyes had changed. True, they were still that incredible chocolate brown, but when she looked at him, the sparkle was gone. No, the sparkle was still there, but it wasn't for him. It was then, as he stared into the fire, that he realized what he had seen. The way she had leaned on him for support. When she had taken his hand, there was something there. That sparkle was there for Remus.  
  
Dawn came. Remus hadn't come home. Harry was confused. He didn't know what to think, how to feel about this. He knew he couldn't expect them to take up where they had left off. Yet, he still loved her. That had never died. He tried to move on, but he found he couldn't. There had been a couple of relationships, one almost serious, but they hadn't lasted.  
  
He had resigned himself to living a bachelor's life. He and Remus would share the house and their memories, never letting any woman close to their hearts.   
  
But now Remus had someone, didn't he? Surely Jane loved him. He knew Remus would try to push her away. He always did when a woman got too close. Not Jane, though. He couldn't call her Ginny. Physically she was Ginny, but behind her brown eyes was a soul he didn't know. He knew that look though. A love so strong and deep, nothing would keep Remus from her.  
  
Was there a chance that Ginny would come back? Harry doubted it. If she hadn't remembered them in the last four years, then probably nothing would bring back the Ginny he knew. The Ginny who would have fought tooth-and-nail to come back to him. He couldn't be angry. He would cherish his memories. He would get to know Jane and be her friend. He would hope for her to find happiness. If that happiness was with Remus, so be it.  
  
As the fire ebbed, a chill entered the room. Harry grabbed the poker and stirred the embers.  
  
"Oi, mate! Watch where you're poking that thing!" Ron's head had appeared as the flames that sprung up turned from red to green. Harry muttered an apology and put the poker aside. "Harry, you look like something Crookshanks dragged in! Didn't you sleep?"  
  
"No, I've been thinking."  
  
"All night?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, the tiredness could be heard in his voice. "Ron, is there a purpose to this call?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. We were just wondering when you were coming. You know it's not Christmas unless you're here, at least that's what Mum said." He eyed Harry. "Look, why don't you grab a couple of hours of sleep? Come for dinner."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Give your Mum my love and apologies. I'll be by around 3, okay?" Ron nodded and then disappeared.  
  
"He'll be here later, Mum," Ron said. "He didn't sleep. I didn't think he would. You know Harry."  
  
"Yes, I do," Molly sighed. "That's why I wanted him here. He needs to be around people. He broods too much. You know how he blamed himself when Ginny - He always thinks everything is his responsibility." Ron put his arm around his mother.  
  
"I know, Mum. But I think this time is different. He wasn't as dark. I think he's made up his mind about all this. Let's just let him be for a while. He isn't that same boy we all knew. I think he'll be okay." Molly leaned into her youngest son. She gave him a hug. Brushing a tear from her eye, she turned to the stove and did what she always did in a crisis, made a huge meal for all to share. Ron went back into the parlor.  
  
"Is he coming?" Hermione asked. She has settled herself on the couch.  
  
"He'll be here this afternoon."  
  
"Good. He needs to be here. If Ginny is to come back to us, he needs to be here." Ron pursed his lips. He turned away from Hermione; he didn't want her to see his doubts. She could read him better than she read her books. "What, Ron?" Her eyes narrowed. "You don't think that her memories will come back, do you?"  
  
"I don't know, 'Mione. I hope they do. I want Ginny back. I've missed her so much.  
  
"It's been four years, though. Surely something would have triggered in her memory."  
  
"Well, Ron," Hermione said, "she has been living as a muggle you know. If she wasn't in the wizarding world, how could anything click? All the things that would have been familiar were not around her. She'll be here for a fortnight, surely surrounded by all the things that were so a part of her life, are here. We have to believe something will bring it all back to her." Ron sat next to his wife and put his arms around her.  
  
"I hope you're right, 'Mione. I hope you're right."  
  
Arthur had broken the news to his other sons as soon as he was able. They were all going to gather at the Burrow to welcome Ginny home. Fred and George had arrived as soon as dawn broke. They peppered their parents for details. Ginny's death had hit them particularly hard. Of all the Weasley siblings, Ginny had shared their sense of mischievous fun. She was a kindred spirit to them. It was as if they had lost a part of themselves.  
  
Bill, Charlie and Percy arrived together. When Arthur had contacted them, they had been celebrating Christmas by gathering at Charlie's house in Romania. It was the only place big enough to accommodate their wives and children.   
  
"It was Fleur who insisted we come on alone first," Bill had explained. "She felt it would be best if this were just us at first. There would just be too many of us. We'd probably scare her away." Everyone laughed. Charlie chimed in.  
  
"Magda and Penelope agreed. They'll stay at our house. Magda said she would bring everyone along in a couple of days."  
  
"Penny's not up to another long trek right at the moment, anyway," Percy said. "She's still got morning sickness and it's taken a lot out of her. It's a little rougher this time for her, but don't worry Mum," he said quickly as Molly started to worry. "We figure, this time it's probably a boy, since it's lasted into her fifth month. Minnie and Lizzie are taking good care of her."  
  
"Arty's strutting around as the man of the house," Charlie said chuckling. "Only 4 and he thinks he's king of the world."   
  
"And when are you going to start adding members to the clan?" Fred piped in smiling at Bill.  
  
"None of your business, Gred," he said taking a playful swing at his brother's head. "I might ask that same question of the both of you. Yes, you too, Forge."  
  
"It's not as if we haven't tried," George said with a wicked grin on his face, "But Angelina and Katie haven't decided if they want to walk down the aisle with us yet."  
  
"Probably afraid you'll turn the whole affair into one of your jokes," Ron piped in.  
  
"Hey," George said. "That's what Katie said when I asked her!" Everyone turned to the twins. "Yeah, we asked them last night." Fred shrugged. For the first time the twins were speechless. Suddenly they were surrounded by the clan. There were general congratulations and hugs. The celebration was almost too loud. They nearly missed the knock on the door when it came.  
  
"She's here," Molly whispered.  
  
Remus woke up with a backache. The chair he had slept in wasn't very comfortable. It had been a near thing. She had asked him to spend the night, to make love with her. Passion had nearly undone him. She was kissing him, and he was responding. They broke apart, breathing heavily, their eyes locked. She had reached up and removed the pins from her hair. The long red tresses tumbled about her shoulders seductively. Remus was transfixed.  
  
Then her fingers undid the buttons of her blouse, and she shrugged it from her shoulders. Next they went to the zipper of her skirt. It too pooled at her feet. He couldn't move as she rolled her nylons off her legs. God, she had a body that set him aflame. In nothing but an ivory bra and panties she came back into his arms. She wrapped her arms about him, lacing her fingers in his gray streaked sandy hair. This time her kiss was wanton. It pushed at his sanity. Surely he was insane. He shouldn't be doing this.  
  
Her hands had moved and she pulled his jumper and t-shirt off of him in one swift movement. She ran her fingers along his chest exploring. He knew he wasn't beautiful. He had injured his body too many times when transformed. There were scars on his chest. She caressed and kissed each one, drawing gasps of pleasure from him. He had kicked off his shoes. Her hands had reached his belt. It was undone and she opened them. He stepped out of them. Then he lifted her in his arms and took her to the bed, kissing her. Then he was on top of her, exploring her flesh as she had done his. He reached around to undo the clasp of her bra. His fingers brushed the scar and he froze.  
  
What was he doing? My God, this was Ginny! She's a child. He remembered how she had gotten that scar. It was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. A confrontation with Death Eaters. One had stunned her, sent her flying through a plate glass window. A six-inch shard had embedded itself in her back. She was just a 16-year-old child and had fought and nearly died.  
  
Remus pushed himself off her. Neither said a word. He tucked her under the blanket, retrieved his pants and t-shirt, slumped in the chair and slept.   
  
He looked over to the bed. It was empty. Then he heard the sound of the shower. He conjured himself a cup of tea and quickly drank it. The shower had stopped. Remus grabbed his jumper and shrugged it on. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. He heard the sound of a brush clattering to the floor.  
  
"Sorry," he said through the door.  
  
"It's okay, you just startled me."  
  
"I'm going to Apparate home. I need a shower and I have to change." There was no answer. "Harry is probably waiting for me." The door opened. Jane was in a robe, her wet hair plastered to her shoulders.  
  
"What will you tell him?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never lied to him. He's like a son to me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus. I shouldn't have done-" her voice trailed off.  
  
"I know. We do need to talk about this, but not now." He reached out to stroke her cheek, but stopped himself. "I'll be back in about an hour, I hope. Will you wait?" She nodded.  
  
Harry was sleeping, so Remus showered quickly, changed and returned to the inn. Jane was just finishing her tea when he returned. He refused her offer of breakfast. They set off to the Burrow. They heard the sound of celebration as Jane knocked on the door. Suddenly the noise ceased and Arthur opened the door.  
  
Jane was amazed. This was her family? How could she have forgotten them? She had never met such wonderful people in her life, or at least the last four years. The morning was utter fun and definitely confusing. She tried to keep everyone straight in her mind. Percy was easy to remember. He reminded her of the rather officious headmaster at her school. Bill and Charlie were a little more difficult, they were very alike in personality, but eventually she got them straight. However, Fred and George, if she lived to be a hundred she didn't think she would ever get them straight. They defied description, but they made her laugh. Then there was Ron, steadfast, supportive. When she looked at him, tears came to her eyes as she saw the love so plainly written on his face.  
  
Remus had stayed. Molly had insisted. He stayed out of the way. Jane really wanted him by her side, but after last night? She wasn't ashamed. But she couldn't change what she felt. They would talk, later. She was finally, after four long years, finding a way to be happy. She wasn't going to let go of that.  
  
The morning passed quickly. She was taken on a tour of the house. She knew the Weasley's wanted her to see something that would bring some memory back, but nothing did. It was an amazing house. It seemed to be held together by a few well placed bits of wood, lots of love and not just a little bit of magic.  
  
There was magic everywhere. She could do that? She hadn't tried to do anything, really. She knew now that those little episodes were her subconsciously performing magic. She couldn't bring herself to try. It scared her. Molly said they would go to Olivander's in a few days to get her a new wand, once she had that Hermione volunteered to tutor her in the skills she would need.  
  
Harry arrived around 3. He Apparated in the kitchen in the hopes that he could greet Molly quietly. But for once it was empty. There were pots bubbling merrily on the stove and Harry could smell the goose roasting, but Molly wasn't there. He walked quietly to the entry into the parlor. They were all gathered around the couch. Fred and George sat on the floor, their arms draped across each other's shoulders. Arthur was in his chair by the fire. Percy sat on the arm of the couch next to Molly, Bill and Charlie leaning casually across the back. Ron was on the other arm with his arms around Hermione. Jane was in between Hermione and Molly.   
  
This was definitely Jane and not Ginny. Ginny would have been there in jeans and an old t-shirt, legs curled up under her, hair in a ponytail with tendrils coming loose. But this was Jane. Her hair was sleek, the ends curled under. She wore a brown tweed skirt and jacket, a row of pearls peeking out from the neck of a cream colored blouse. She wore sophisticated but understated makeup. Ginny would have hardly remembered to wear lip-gloss. Jane sat with her legs crossed at the ankle, an old photo album open on her lap, staring raptly at the moving pictures.  
  
"That was Christmas in your sixth year," Hermione said. "You're wearing the maroon jumper Mum knit for you."  
  
"Yeah, that's the year Mum finally gave me one in Griffindor colors," Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, I always thought maroon was your favorite color, Ron." Molly said, feigning a hurt tone. "I really did," she mouthed to Hermione. The family laughed. Harry thought it was wonderful to hear that again in this house. Ginny would have been rolling on the floor in mirth, Jane smiled politely. No, Harry was right, this wasn't Ginny and she probably never would be. But he liked this woman. He wished with all his heart that she would make Remus happy. He deserved that. Harry looked for Remus, but he wasn't in the room. He retreated back into the kitchen, reluctant to intrude. Arthur walked in.  
  
"I thought I saw you, Harry." Harry greeted Arthur with a firm handshake.  
  
"I didn't want to spoil the moment. You all looked so happy."  
  
"Nonsense, my boy, you're as much a part of this family as anyone in there." Harry gave Arthur a small smile. "It's wonderful to have her back, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley." Arthur gave Harry a very pointed look.  
  
"I know how you feel, Harry. That's Ginny, but it isn't." It was Harry's turn to look pointedly at Arthur. "I spent half the night, last night, thinking about all this. It is wonderful to have her back. A dream come true. But the reality is that she may never remember her life here. It hurts. She's not the girl I raised. But I love her just the same. All I can do is try to make her see that I will accept her for who she is now. If her memories return, then so be it. If not, she's my daughter, no matter what. I will be there for her."  
  
"As will I, sir," Harry said. "I will always be her friend." Remus was standing in the shadows of the hallway. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He knew he would have to talk to Harry, and soon. 


	3. Chapter 3 Boxing Day

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 3. Boxing Day  
  
Jane was having that dream again. It was dark but there was a wet sickly green light suffusing the room. Was it a room or a cave? Jane couldn't tell. She was lying on the ground, paralyzed. She felt drained, as if something were pulling her life from her. There was the boy, sitting in a corner, a pointed hat covering his face. He was in a bad way she could sense that. She wanted to help him, but couldn't. She knew that he was in danger and that it was her fault, but the why eluded her. Something huge blocked her vision, something terrible, but she didn't know what it was. It was after the boy! Suddenly, she heard the thing growl in pain, and the boy screamed. He was hurt. The thing had done something to him and he was dying and it was all because of her! Jane woke with a start.  
  
She tried to grasp the memory. The images faded too quickly. All she could remember was a green glow and the sounds of a boy in pain. Why, why couldn't she remember? If she could only hold on to those images she was sure they would bring it all back. She never could though. Even under hypnosis in the therapist's office, the memory would never surface.  
  
Over the last two years she had learned how to relax after having this dream and get back to sleep. She began the mental exercises and within minutes sleep returned. Random images flashed in her mind. Images of the last 4 years. Then her dream turned to Remus. She was in his arms. They were lying in her bed. He was kissing her. His lips were caressing her heck, then they moved lower. She felt his tongue lick the valley between her breasts. She opened her eyes. She expected to see his sandy hair. But no, the hair she saw was the color of a raven's wings. Harry? She gasped as his tongue flicked her sensitive skin. Then he raised his head to stare into her eyes. This wasn't Harry. There was no lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Those weren't Harry's green eyes. They were red, snake-like and glowing. Tom! Jane screamed.  
  
Everyone had come running. They were all gathered around her bed. Molly was holding her tight and rocking her back and forth. Sobs were wracking her body. She was trembling. Molly's soothing voice was calming her.  
  
"Shush, Ginny. It was a dream, just a dream. You're here, in the Burrow. In your room. Everyone's here for you now. Shush." And as Molly gently rocked her Jane began to calm. The sobbing stopped. Jane clung to Molly. Slowly, the trembling eased. "Are you all right now, dear?" Jane nodded. "Do you want to tell me what frightened you so?" She tried to remember. It was fading rapidly. There was Harry no it wasn't him. She tried to remember the name, but couldn't. He had looked up at her. All she could remember was...  
  
"Red eyes!" she whispered in horror. "Just these awful staring red eyes. So evil, so terrifying." Nervous glanced darted about the room. They all knew whom she had dreamt of. No one could bring themselves to say his name. Jane looked at them.   
  
"You know! You know whom I dreamt of. Tell me, please." Molly hugged her a little tighter.  
  
"In the morning, Ginny," she said. "Now isn't the time for those tales to be told. Try and get some sleep, dear. If you want me to, I'll stay until you fall asleep." Jane was grateful for the offer. Molly tucked the blankets tightly about her. Everyone left. Molly blew out the candle and held Jane in her arms until she fell asleep.  
  
Remus had returned to Grimmauld Place first after feasting on Molly's excellent Christmas dinner. The family had regathered in the parlor. Fred and George had taken charge of the reminiscences. Everyone was laughing. They had pulled Harry into the middle of the stories. Remus saw how happy that had made Harry. He pulled Arthur away and gave his thanks but he was tired and wanted to get home. Arthur urged him to stay, but Remus was insistent. So Arthur bid him good night. Remus put on his cloak and walked outside. He didn't want the sound of his Disapparating to disturb the family.  
  
"Remus, wait!" Jane called. He turned to her. "You didn't say good bye."  
  
"I didn't want to pull you away. I'll be back in a few days. I have to take care of something first. You need time with them." She walked out the door.  
  
"I need time with you, too."  
  
"I know. We need to talk. But right now those people inside are more important. You need to get to know them, Jane. They can help you find yourself, if you let them."  
  
"You're right. But couldn't you at least have said good night?"  
  
"Of course." He walked up to her. "Good night, Jane."  
  
"Good night, Remus." He stroked her cheek.  
  
"I should go."  
  
"Yes." The stars were sparkling in her eyes. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She turned and went back in.  
  
"Damn," he whispered and Disapparated.  
  
He had fallen asleep in his favorite chair, a cup of tea at his side, a book in his lap. Harry watched him sleep. They needed to talk.  
  
"Remus." Slowly he opened his eyes. Harry was sitting across from him.  
  
"Harry, what time is it?"  
  
"Just gone 11. Are you okay? You look exhausted. You're not going to need any potion. You've got another week to go, haven't you?"  
  
"I'm fine. And no, I'll need to leave tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Where will you go? The shack?"  
  
"Yes." Silence. Awkward silence. Neither of them knew how to start this conversation. It dragged out. Harry ran his hand through his hair. Oh, hell, he thought.  
  
"She loves you." More silence.  
  
"I didn't plan it, you know."  
  
"I know." They both stared into the fire. "Do you love her?"  
  
"What do you want me to say, Harry? That I love her beyond reason? That I don't? I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"All I want is the truth, even if it hurts. We have to deal with this."  
  
"I know we do. I just don't want to loose you, Harry. You're the closest thing to a family I've had in years. I've finally been happy. I haven't been happy since James and Lily died. I can't loose this."  
  
"I don't want to loose this either, Remus. But I need to know." Remus sighed.  
  
"You have to know, I never wanted to hurt you. I never thought this would happen. But somehow, it did. Somewhere along the way Jane entered my heart. I never knew she had. I thought it was just my happiness with bringing Ginny back to you."  
  
"You stayed with her last night."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you make love to her?"  
  
"No." More silence. "We nearly did. But I couldn't." Harry didn't know what to say. Neither did Remus. They just sat there, pain in each of their hearts.  
  
"She's a wonderful girl, Jane I mean," Harry finally said.  
  
"She is."  
  
"She's not Ginny."  
  
"Yes, she is, Harry. Ginny's there somewhere."  
  
"Not the Ginny I know. That girl's gone. She died 4 years ago and she's never coming back. I know that now. Even if her memories return, she won't be my Ginny."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Yes, I do. Too much time has passed. You can't live in the past. I found that out a long time ago. Life pushes you forward. You have to move on, otherwise you'll miss something good, something wonderful."  
  
"What are you saying, Harry?" Harry turned to Remus.  
  
"I'm saying, be happy, Remus. If Jane makes you happy then be with her. I won't lie to you and say it doesn't hurt. It hurts like hell. But I'll live. And I'll move on. I have to. So do you. If you love her, tell her and to hell with everything else."  
  
"It's not that easy, Harry."  
  
"Easy? This is not easy, Remus."  
  
"What do I do when she finds out what I am?"  
  
"If she loves you, as much as I think she does, then you'll find a way to work things out."  
  
The tales the family told her about Voldemort horrified Jane. The things he had done. The people he had murdered. The horror Harry had lived with. She had to know. Her sleep had been fitful. Those red eyes had haunted her dreams for the rest of the night. She still couldn't remember exactly what her dreams had been but now she knew what had prompted them.  
  
Arthur had been the one to tell her about the Chamber of Secrets. How she had been slipped the diary by Lucius Malfoy. How the enchanted diary had taken her over, and the horrible things she had done under the influence of Tom Riddle.  
  
Tom Riddle. That was the name she had called out in her dream. Jane's eyes glazed over. They had all gathered in the kitchen. No one could really eat. They had been telling her about Voldemort over coffee and biscuits. Fred tried to say something but Arthur raised his hand to quiet him.  
  
"Let her be, Fred," he chided. "She might remember something."  
  
Jane was concentrating. Sweat had broken out on her forehead. She saw the Chamber, she shuddered. It was very disjointed. Her memory flashed. She saw herself writing on a corridor wall, her hand dripping with blood. Then there were figures laying on the floor, a small blond boy clutching a camera. A tall dark haired boy lying on the cold stone, two girls lying frozen, one with a mirror, the other with bushy brown hair.   
  
"Hermione!" The images were gone. She looked at the woman sitting across from her. "How could I have done that to you?"  
  
"You remember?" Hermione said.  
  
"Not all of it. I just know I did something awful to you."  
  
"It wasn't you, Ginny. It was Tom Riddle; he had possessed your mind. You couldn't fight it. No one ever blamed you."  
  
"But how could I have let him?" It was Molly who answered that.  
  
"You were lonely, dear."  
  
"Lonely? In a family like this?"  
  
"Yes, dear. I'm afraid that was my fault. I should have been more aware of things, spent more time with you. I just let other things get in the way."  
  
"Please, don't blame yourself. It's understandable. I face the same dilemma with my students. There just aren't enough hours in a day to give them all the attention they need." It felt a bit funny, comforting this woman. Molly smiled at her.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" Arthur asked gently. Jane tried, but the moment had gone. She shook her head. "It's all right, Ginny. It's a start." He smiled at her. She smiled back, fervently wishing to remember this man, thinking how lucky she had been to have him for a father. If only she could remember more.  
  
It was Harry's arrival that broke up the gathering. He came in the kitchen door, stomping his feet to get the snow off his shoes.  
  
"Morning everyone," he looked around. "I've not interrupted anything have I?"  
  
"Ginny's remembered something," Ron said. Harry stopped dead.  
  
"It isn't much," Jane said as she saw the hopeful look on Harry's face. "A few things from when I was 11." The hopeful look disappeared. His brow furrowed.  
  
"The Chamber," he whispered.  
  
"Harry," Arthur said. "Why don't you take Ginny into the parlor. You can tell her about it. You, more than any of us, can tell her what went on. That is if Ginny doesn't object."  
  
"Please," she said to Harry. "I need to know." She didn't think Harry wanted to talk about it. Clearly, these were painful memories for him.  
  
"Okay," he said, a little reluctantly. "If you're sure."  
  
They spent most of the morning talking quietly. Harry told her everything. How everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. How only the Weasley's and Hermione had stood by him. The isolation he felt. The pain when Hermione had been petrified. His frustration when he and Ron had found out she was taken to the chamber. Then their rescue attempt.  
  
There was so much pain in his voice when he talked about Tom Riddle. Jane reached out to cover his hand with her own. He had clenched them into fists, white knuckled.  
  
"I'm all right, Jane," he said quietly. "Can you remember any of this?"  
  
"Not all, just those few images. It's as if something has dammed a river and nothing can get past it. But that dam is cracking, there are memories leaking out." She looked up at him. "Did I ever thank you? For saving my life, I mean."  
  
"Eventually, yes," he said. "But it took a long time. It was a few years before you could even talk about it." Jane sat back.   
  
"I think I've heard enough for now." They didn't look at each other. They were too absorbed in their own thoughts.  
  
"When will Remus be back?" she asked.  
  
"In a few days," he said. There was something in his voice. Was Remus ill? He had looked a bit gray last night.  
  
"Is he all right?" she asked worry tingeing her voice. "He's not ill again?" Harry didn't answer. "He is, isn't he? Mr. Potter, where is he, I have to go to him." Harry couldn't say anything. This had to come from Remus. "Where is he? Is he in hospital?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"You know where he is, I know you do. Tell me, I have to go to him."  
  
"I can't tell you, Jane."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, it's not as bad as you think." Jane pursed her lips. "Remus has - episodes, that's all I can say. He's had them for years. He knows how to take care of things."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's not my place to tell you. Only Remus can do that. He'll be back soon. I'm sure he'll tell you then."  
  
"Tell her what?" Ron said sauntering in. "Who's got to tell Ginny what?"  
  
"Nothing, Ron." Jane watched the two of them. Harry was definitely trying to tell Ron something. She had to know.  
  
"Remus, he's gone away," she said. "Mr. Potter won't tell me where." Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his fringe. He knows something. "You know, don't you?" She used her best teacher authoritarian tone on him. "I think someone should tell me." Try as she might, no one would. It was clear to her that everyone here knew what was happening. She was growing angrier as the day wore on. They all wanted her to get her memory back. Remus had been a part of her life before. She must have known about this. Her head ached from the effort to remember, but nothing came to her. They were all so eager to tell her things about her past, but when it came to Remus, they all were as tight-lipped as clams.  
  
"Fine, fine then," she said half way through dinner. She slammed her fork down on the table. Everyone jumped. "It's obvious you don't trust me." She got up and ran to her room, slamming the door. Hermione rose from the table  
  
"I'll go talk to her."  
  
"You can't tell her," Harry said.  
  
"I know that, Harry," she snapped back.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door. There was no answer. She walked in. Jane was standing by the window.  
  
"Ginny, can we talk?"  
  
"Don't call me that. It's obvious you all think I can't be trusted. I can't be a part of this family, if you can't trust me. Don't call me Ginny." Hermione sighed.  
  
"It's not that we don't trust you."  
  
"Then what is it? Why won't anyone tell me? It's serious, isn't it? It's something awful. Please, Hermione, I need to know."  
  
"Why, Gin...Jane? Why is this so important that you can't wait for Remus?" She could tell that Jane was contemplating her answer. Trying to decide if she shouldn't say just for spite. "You used to tell me everything. I never judged you. I was always there to listen." Jane lowered her eyes. Hermione could see the anger leave her.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I care what happens to him. He's the one who brought me back to all of you."  
  
"That's not the entire truth, is it?" Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to hear this. She did so want things to return to how they were. Had she been fooling herself?  
  
"I - I love him," she stammered. "I know you don't want to hear that. None of you do. You all want me to go back to loving Harry Potter, back to being who I was before. I wish that could happen, but it can't. And as soon as you all realize that, then I think that we may be able to make some progress."  
  
"You're right, of course. It's just that we all love you. It's like loosing you all over again, if you can't be who you were. It's just such a strange situation and none of us know how to react." Jane walked over to Hermione. They looked at each other.  
  
"I want us to be friends again, Hermione. Can we do that?"  
  
"Yes, Gin..." she paused. Jane smiled.  
  
"Ginny is fine." They hugged, and then sat on the bed.  
  
"I'll accept the fact that you can't tell me about Remus. But can you at least tell me if he'll be all right?"  
  
"That I can do. He will be fine. You'll see. Trust me." Jane nodded. "Now tell me how you fell in love with him."  
  
She had been grading papers when the knock came. She silently thanked whoever it was. Lately she had been growing restless. Wanting to move on, but where to go? Answer the door first.  
  
The man at the door seemed strangely familiar. She had never met him before, or had she?  
  
"Ms. Wilson? My name is Lupin, Remus Lupin." She was staring at him. He was dressed conservatively. His sandy hair streaked with gray. He looked a little ill. It was his eyes that intrigued her. When she had opened the door, they had widened in surprise, and now she saw happiness in their hazel depths. "Ms. Wilson?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin, is it?" she paused. She knew him. How could that be? "Excuse me, but do I know you?"  
  
"Yes you do, Ms. Wilson. That's why I'm here. I know who you are." She swayed and fell into his arms. He grabbed her and brought her into the house. He found her sitting room and set her on the sofa.  
  
"Do you have any brandy? Any spirits at all?" She nodded and pointed to a small side table. Remus poured her a drink.  
  
"Thank you," she said and took a small sip. "I'm terribly sorry. You know me? You know who I really am? How did you find me?"  
  
"How I found you can come later, when you're ready to hear that."  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"Your name is Virginia Weasley." He waited to see if the name meant anything to her. There was no recognition. "You come from a small village south of London. Ottery St. Catchpole. You have a wonderful family who has missed you very much. If you want to, I can take you to them."  
  
She didn't know what to do. She wanted to believe him. For four long years she wondered if there was someone, anyone who missed her. Why had it taken so long to find her?  
  
Well, there were special circumstances that presented some problems. It would take some explaining and he had wanted to introduce the subject gradually. Jane had agreed. It was a shock, and she felt she should take it slowly.  
  
Mr. Lupin was kind and thoughtful. He had told her about her family. She couldn't believe she came from such a large family. Did he have any photographs? He would bring some with him the next day. She wouldn't keep him any longer. They had talked late into the night. He began to look quite ill. He said he was fine and bid her good night. She could hardly sleep that night. How she managed to, was amazing.  
  
He had arrived in the afternoon, after school the next day. He carried a photo album. They settled in the drawing room. Anticipation flooded her veins.  
  
"This will be a bit of a shock. Please, keep an open mind." He handed her the album. She took a deep breath and opened it.  
  
Her first impression was how wonderful they all looked. All that red hair. All those smiling faces. They were laughing and waving at her. Waving? They were moving! She shut the album and looked at Remus. He was smiling at her. He motioned her to open it again. She picked a page at random and opened it again.  
  
It was a group of children, two with red hair, one brown haired girl and a raven-haired boy. They too, were laughing, they waved up at her. She was too fascinated to close the book. She just stared. The red haired girl must be her. She saw that face in her mirror every morning. She must be 13. The boy next to her must be one of her brothers. She didn't recognize the others. The girl was charming. She smiled shyly. She must be a little self-conscious about her teeth; Jane noticed the front two were a little large. It was the boy who intrigued her. It was his vivid green eyes. His glasses magnified them slightly and they sparkled. They were all dressed in school robes, a little old-fashioned.  
  
"Is this really me? How do the pictures move like that? Is this one of my brothers? Who are the other two?" The questions tumbled out of her.  
  
"Yes, that's you with your brother, Ron and his two best friends, Hermione and Harry."  
  
"But how do these pictures move? Is this some new technology?" Remus didn't answer right away. "Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"You, Ms. Wilson, are a witch." She stared at him. Did she hear him correctly? "You come from a very old, distinguished family of witches and wizards." She slammed the album closed. She let it fall from her lap as she stood up.  
  
"OUT! Get out of my house now! How dare you! I don't know how you could take advantage of me. I don't know what you want. If it's money you're after, you've come to the wrong place." Remus tried to tell her, but she refused to listen. She went to the telephone. "If you don't leave, right now, I shall call the police." With a sigh, he left. Jane collapsed into a chair sobbing.  
  
He had left the album. At first she left it on the floor. She wouldn't go near it. But it wouldn't be ignored. She picked it up and went into the kitchen. With a cup of tea at her elbow, she opened the album again. This was her family, but no one she recognized. She was there in many of the pictures. She was so happy. This must be the truth. And if these were genuine, then she really was a...she couldn't say it.  
  
She grabbed her coat and went to find him. He said he was staying at the inn. The clerk told her he had checked out that afternoon, but he had reserved another for next Tuesday. Would she like to leave a message? Jane grabbed paper and pen. II believe in magic.I  
  
The wait was so long. She couldn't concentrate very well. She didn't know how she got through those days. Every night she would sit in her bed and look through the album. She had to meet these people. But how could she?  
  
He was waiting for her outside the school on Tuesday afternoon. He looked awful. There were lines of stress about his eyes. He was very pale. His shoulders were slumped with weariness.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, are you all right?"  
  
"Ms. Wilson, yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I got your note." His knees buckled and he nearly fell. She was at his side immediately. She took him to her car.  
  
"You're not fine. Have you eaten anything? I think not. You're coming home with me." She managed to get him into the house, before he collapsed on her sofa.  
  
"You shouldn't have come. I could have waited until you were well." He smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Your family needs to see you, to know you're alive. This can't wait."  
  
"They've waited four years. What are a few more days? I'm not going anywhere until I know you're well. I'll get you the phone. You can call them."  
  
"I can't actually."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"First of all, that's not how we wizards communicate. Secondly, they don't know you're alive. I thought it best not to tell them yet. I really wasn't sure it was you. If it was you, would you want to meet them?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you're well. Shall I get a doctor?"  
  
"No," he said a little bit of an edge to his voice.  
  
"So, I nursed him back to health. We talked. He told me all about the Wizarding World, about my life. He was so quiet and caring. He made me laugh. There was never any pressure. He let me take my time.   
  
"We decided to wait for my holiday break to come here. It would give me time to get to know everyone. Perhaps I could remember everything if I spent some time here.  
  
"When we left to come here, I knew I couldn't go on without him." 


	4. Chapter 4 December 27th

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 4. December 27th  
  
Things had settled down. After talking to Hermione, Jane came back down and apologized for her outburst. Molly insisted she had nothing to apologize for. They reassured Jane that Remus would be fine. He would be back in a few days and he would explain everything. Just please be patient.  
  
They had all moved into the parlor. The conversation was lively. Stories about her childhood, here in the Burrow had her laughing. She asked Harry about when he met this family and he told her about his life. They talked late into the night. The story was fascinating and a little sad.  
  
Molly had insisted Harry spend the night. Grimmauld Place was too big and empty right at the moment for him to return there. She really was like a mother to him, and he loved her for it. So he stayed.  
  
The morning had dawned crisp and clear. The house was warm. He sat in the kitchen, sipping tea, listening to the sounds of the family just beginning to stir. Jane came down. She was wearing black tailored pants and a light blue blouse. Her hair was in a sleek chignon. Ginny would have been in her pajamas and robe, hair still messy from sleep. Harry was staring at her.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No, and please call me Harry."  
  
"All right, Harry. Good morning." She poured herself a cup of tea. She couldn't bring herself to sit at the table with him. There was a look in his eyes. He was haunted, sad, and lonely. She felt sorry for him. There was nothing she could do about that. It made her very uncomfortable.  
  
"Why don't you sit down, Jane."  
  
"It's all right, Mr. P-Harry. I don't want to disturb you. I'll just take my tea and go back..."  
  
"Jane, please, sit down," he interrupted. "We need to talk and I would rather do this before the family gets up." He was right. They had to talk. She had been trying to avoid this, but it had to be done. She came to the table and sat across from him.  
  
"I loved Ginny very much."  
  
"Yes, everyone has told me that."  
  
"I still do."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm not going to pressure you, Jane." She looked up at him.  
  
"You're the only person in this house who calls me that. Why?" Harry contemplated this woman sitting across from him. He wanted to get this right. He didn't want to upset her. Jane sensed his struggle.  
  
"I won't be angry, no matter what you say." She meant it; he could see it in her eyes.  
  
"You're not Ginny." He waited for her anger. It didn't come.  
  
"I know. I wish everyone else knew."  
  
"I think they do. They're just so full of hope."  
  
"I am starting to remember things." Harry looked at her. "Not a lot, just small things. I must have traveled a lot."  
  
"Ginny was doing some research on ancient magic. She had been to a few places."  
  
"Where did she - I mean, where did I go?"  
  
"Egypt, South Africa, the Yucatan."  
  
"Mesopotamia?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Mesopotamia, Syria now. I have flashes of you and I searching some old tombs there."  
  
"I never went with you."  
  
"Yes, you did. I remember finding an old inscription in a long forgotten tomb. You were there. I know it."  
  
"No, I never went on these expeditions with you, and certainly not to Syria. Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes, positive. I remember it being very warm inside the tomb, unusually so. You took off your hat you were wearing and mopped your brow." She stopped. "Harry, your scar. You said you had it all your life, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. What is it?"  
  
"You don't have the scar, not in that memory."  
  
"Are you sure it was me? I mean, could it have been a guide?"  
  
"It wasn't a guide. The person I was with was British. He looks so like you, dark hair, tall, slender, blue eyes." They both froze. "No glasses," she whispered, "you have green eyes. Who was I with?"  
  
"Jane, try to hold on to that memory. I want to try something, if it's okay with you." Harry took out his wand. Even after all these years and despite him being at the Burrow, he could never go anywhere in the Wizarding World without it in his pocket.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"It's called Legilimency. I'm not very good at it, but I have been able to break through a memory or two."  
  
"Do you think that will bring my memories back?"  
  
"No, it doesn't work that way. If you have no conscious memory of something, then it can't be retrieved. Just try to hold on to that memory, okay? This won't hurt, but it will leave you feeling a bit disoriented. Can I try?" Jane nodded. She was frightened, but if this could help.  
  
"I think it will be easier for you if you close your eyes." Jane took a deep breath and shut her eyes.  
  
"Legilimens!"  
  
Harry was inside an old tomb. There were torches illuminating the walls. It was hot. It shouldn't be hot. Why was it hot? The man had his back to Jane. He was reading the inscription. This spell was already unusual. Something strange was happening. He was reading her thoughts. How could he do that? She had no idea what the inscription said. She was tired. She had been following him for too long. So many places. His quest. Why was all this so important to him? No, she wouldn't question him again. Not after the last time. It was too horrible. She didn't want to be hurt again.  
  
The man took his hat off and was mopping his brow when he turned to her, a smile on his face. That face! It had aged some since he had seen it in the chamber, but it couldn't be anyone else. Tom Riddle!  
  
Harry broke the contact. Jane had slumped forward in her chair. Harry couldn't move. She righted herself in the chair.  
  
"Harry, how could I have a memory of someone from 40 years ago?" People were stirring upstairs. Harry got up and came around the table to Jane.  
  
"Come with me, I don't want the others to hear." He grabbed her hand and then their cloaks. "We'll go to the workshop."  
  
Harry shut the door behind them. He waved his wand at the small woodstove. "Incendio." Warmth flooded the small shop. Harry removed his cloak and then took Jane's from her. She was trembling. Harry put his arms gently around her. She buried her face in his chest. He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. There were tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Harry," she said softly, pain in her voice. "Help me, find me, I'm lost." Her eyes, they had changed. Those eyes were Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Ginny?" he whispered, he lowered his lips to hers. He wasn't prepared for what followed. It was a kiss of desperation. She clutched at him, pulling at his shirt, trying to hang on to something. Her arms came around his neck. She ended the kiss.  
  
"Harry, help me. Don't let me go. If you do, I'll be lost again. Hold me, keep me here!" She was desperate. What was going on? "No, I don't want to..." Jane's knees gave way. She had fainted.  
  
"Ginny! Jane! Are you all right?" She shook her head.  
  
"What happened?" she asked looking up at him. Her eyes had changed again.  
  
"Don't you remember? When I took your cloak, you were trembling. I tried to comfort you. When you looked at me, you were different. You were Ginny, but scared, lost, holding on to me like someone was trying to pull you away from me."  
  
"I don't remember. I don't remember coming in here."  
  
"I was going to ask to do the Legilimens spell again, but I don't think we should do that right now. I don't think we should tell anyone about this just yet. If Hermione found out, she'd spend too much time trying to figure this out. I don't want her to strain herself, not when she's so close to delivering."  
  
"So what do we do, Harry?"  
  
"Are there other memories like the tomb?" She shook her head. "Then we wait for others. You're not frightened are you? I can do this again?"   
  
"Of course I'm frightened. Why should I have memories of 40 years ago? But we need to know what this is about. I need to know. I wish Remus was here."  
  
Oh God, that hurt, Harry thought. I had her here, if only for a moment, but Ginny was here. Was there hope? Harry let her go. She saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Will you? You've talked to Remus about us, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes." Harry turned away from her.  
  
"That's not why he left, is it?"  
  
"No, Jane. But we did talk. I know how you feel about him."  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to..."  
  
"Please, Jane. I can't - It hurts - Damn!" He turned to her. "I told him to go to you. I don't blame him. You are so lovely. You're what he needs. He's never had a happy life, not always. If it weren't for my Dad and godfather, he would never have had anyone at all. Then they were taken from him. He was so alone for so long. More than anything, I want him to be happy. I had that once, he's never had that."  
  
"But aren't you afraid you'll never find that happiness again?"  
  
"There was a time when I wanted it all to end. I felt alone and scared. I didn't think I'd ever be happy again. I ran away. I ran from the people who loved me, who wanted to help me. I wanted to die." Jane gasped. "Everyone thinks I was so brave. I was only 17 when I defeated Voldemort. Brave? No. Angry. Yes. That's what made me face him. I wasn't brave. I was too much of a coward to face life after that. I hated myself for what I had become. I never actually thought of suicide outright. But those few weeks I went to Godrick's Hollow, not eating, sinking in despair. It was an attempt at it, I suppose."  
  
"Ginny - I mean I saved you?"  
  
"Strong, brave, beautiful Ginny. Ginny who knew me better than I knew myself."  
  
"When I disappeared, how did you..."  
  
"Hope. The same hope Ginny had for me when I disappeared. Then when we all realized Ginny wasn't coming home, I had her memory locked in my heart. She would have wanted me to go on. How could I do otherwise?"  
  
"And now?"  
  
"We had our time together. It was wonderful. I wish it had been longer. Jane, you and Remus belong together. If you and he are happy, that will be all I need. We should go back." He helped Jane with her cloak. There was one person who could help figure this out, he hoped.  
  
Much as he didn't want to, Harry knew he had to contact Snape. If anyone could explain why Jane carried 40-year-old memories in her head, it would be him. He would send Hedwig with a letter. He hoped Snape would open it. There was the chance that he wouldn't even acknowledge it. Old resentments die-hard.  
  
"Uncle Harry!" The little boy with dark brown hair jumped into Harry's arms as soon as he came into the parlor.  
  
"Arty!" Harry grabbed him and swung him up into the air. The boy dissolved into giggles and squeals, his blue eyes wide with joy. Harry swung him around.  
  
"Arthur Harry Weasley!" a voice shouted slightly accented. "Did you giff you're Uncle a chance to come in before you attacked him?" Magda Weasley was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, arms akimbo. Arty immediately sobered, a pout on his cherubic face. Harry hoisted the boy on his shoulders. Arty immediately began sucking his thumb.  
  
"It's okay, Magda. I don't mind." Magda smiled at Harry. She was small, even smaller than Ginny had been. A dark-haired, dark-eyed temptress. She would have to be to distract Charlie Weasley from his beloved dragons. Harry walked over and planted a kiss right on top of her head. "When did you get here? Are the others here too?"  
  
"Ve got here about 10 minutes ago, and yes, everyvun is in ze kitchen, vere else vould we be?" It was then that she saw Jane. Harry put his arm around Magda.   
  
"Jane let's go meet the rest of the family." There was a popping sound as Arty pulled his thumb from his mouth.  
  
"Is that Aunt Ginny?" It was a bit of an awkward moment. Jane wasn't a teacher for nothing.  
  
"Well, young man, Arty is it?" The boy nodded his head yes. "I am your Auntie. Let's just leave it at that. Call me Auntie." She reached up and tickled his ribs. Arty giggled and stuck his thumb back in his mouth once more.  
  
The kitchen was crowded and noisy. Jane looked at the new arrivals around the table. Bill had his arm around an incredibly beautiful woman. Silver blond and eyes to match, she was laughing at something someone had said. She jumped up from the table the minute Harry walked in the room and kissed both his cheeks.  
  
"'Arry! Eet is good to see you again! Gabrielle sends her love," she said flirtatiously.  
  
"Don't tell me your sister still hasn't gotten over me yet?" Harry laughed. Something stirred in Jane's heart.  
  
"Non, she still pines away for ze boy 'oo stole 'er 'eart, as well as mine," she winked at Harry.  
  
"Jane, this is Fleur, Bill's wife." What an awful flirt, Jane thought. This was a woman who wouldn't be that easy to like, but she would try. Fleur turned to Jane.  
  
"Zis is our Ginny? 'Ow lovely you 'ave become. Eet is good to 'ave you back with us." On second thought, Jane didn't think she'd have trouble liking her at all once she saw the tears form in Fleur's eyes. She was just naturally flirtatious.  
  
"Uncle Hawwy! Uncle Hawwy!" a little girl was tugging at Harry's pant leg. Jane looked down. The little blond was desperately trying to get his attention with one hand while the other held tightly to her identical twin. Harry swung Arty off his shoulder and handed him to Magda. He crouched down to face both the little girls. "I grewed dis much," she held her fingers very close together; obviously proud of the fact she had grown since she last saw him. "Now can we get mawwied?" Harry smiled tenderly at the brown-eyed beauty.  
  
"Not just yet, Minnie. I think you have to grow just a bit more, but don't worry, I'll wait for you." Jane wasn't sure if the little girl was going to laugh or cry, when Harry said, "Have you met your Aunt yet? Come on." Harry stood and took her hand. He presented both girls to Jane. "Jane, I'd like to present my future bride and her equally delightful sister, Minerva and Elizabeth Weasley, the daughters of Percy and Penelope." Taking her cue from Harry, Jane crouched down.  
  
"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Minerva, Elizabeth. Please call me Auntie." Minerva and Elizabeth curtsied formally and walked away hand-in-hand. "Dat's whose gonna mawwy Uncle Hawwy," the second girl said. Minerva pulled her sister's hair and the two ran into the parlor. Laughing, Jane stood.  
  
"You've met Magda," Harry said, "Charlie's wife." The two women shook hands.  
  
"Velcome back, Ginny."  
  
"Where's Penny?" Harry asked.  
  
"A little indisposed," Percy said. "She should be right out." Percy's wife entered moments later. Jane, who was laughing at Arty's struggling to climb down from his mother's embrace, turned. Recognition hit her. This was the other girl she had seen with Hermione. Jane staggered. Harry helped her to a chair. Jane's eyes glazed over.   
  
"Will she be all right?" that was Charlie's voice.  
  
"Yes, I think she's remembering something," Harry said.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Leave her be. Let's wait to see what she can tell us."  
  
The thing was following her, no she was leading it. Must find the Mudblood. Must find her! There she is. Someone's with her. No matter. "Kill," she whispered softly to the thing behind her. She turned to the wall, lest she look into its eyes.  
  
The scene shifted abruptly. She was in a run down hotel room. She sat there waiting. Waiting for him. This time she would leave. She had to. She was frightened. The bruises on her arms hurt terribly. Last night was the last time she would let him do that. She didn't care anymore. He wouldn't kill her, oh he was capable of it, but he wouldn't. He may be twisted, sick, but in his own way he loved her. Enough was enough! The door opened.  
  
"Sweeting," he closed the door. "I've found something interesting. We'll set off for it tomorrow."  
  
"I'm not going," she said dully.  
  
"What?" The anger came ever so quickly.  
  
"You heard me. It's over. I'm done. I can't do this anymore, Tom." He came to stand over her.  
  
"You will."  
  
"No, not anymore. Look at me. Look at what you've done to me! I'm not going to be hurt anymore." He grabbed her arms, hurting the already bruised flesh, and pulled her out of the chair.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he growled, and kissed her. It was brutal. There was no love in that kiss. Had there ever been any, ever? She tried fighting him, but he was too strong. He tossed her onto the bed. Then he was on top of her. She struggled. It was no use. He had a hold on her too powerful to break. And God help her, she still loved him. So she let him.  
  
"No!" Jane screamed and jumped up from the chair. Then her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted.  
  
Hours later she woke up in bed. Molly was at her side. She saw Jane stir.  
  
"How are you, Ginny?" Jane smiled weakly at her.  
  
"I'm fine. What happened?"  
  
"You looked as if you were remembering something. It must have been too much for you. You fainted." Jane looked at the window. The evening sunset sent shafts of purple colored light into her window.   
  
"I've been asleep all day?"  
  
"You did come around. But your head was throbbing. I gave you a sleeping draught. You need the rest."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you worry."  
  
"Don't apologize, Ginny. I'm glad you're here for me to worry over." There was such a look of love in her eyes. Jane was glad this woman was her mother.  
  
"Is Harry still here?" Molly smiled at that.  
  
"Yes, he won't leave until he knows your feeling better." She knew Molly misinterpreted her request, but now was not the time to correct her. "I'll get him for you." Molly left the room. Jane sat up in the bed. Her head still ached, slightly. Harry came in then and closed the door. He sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Yes. Just a headache." He didn't say anything. He sat waiting for her. Jane wished in that moment she were Ginny. She longed to ease the hurt she saw in his green eyes, to comfort that grieving soul.  
  
"I've remembered something else. It's from 40 years ago," her voice broke. Harry stroked her cheek. "I - I was with him again. I don't know where. He hurt me, he had been hurting me."  
  
"Jane, don't. If it's too painful, it can wait."  
  
"No, it can't. Oh God, Harry, I loved him. And I let him do those things to me. What am I? Who am I?" Harry went to take her in his arms. She recoiled. "No, you can't. I'm dirty, I'm rotten..." She covered her face with her hands. His arms still came around her. "No," she whimpered.  
  
"Shhh!" he said. "You're fine. You're here now. Not with him."  
  
"I don't want to remember anymore," she was sobbing now, soaking the shoulder of his shirt. She looked up at him. Ginny was there again, not Jane.  
  
"Harry, help me! Don't let me go!" What was happening?  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I've tried so hard to find you. Why haven't you come for me? Please come for me. It's so cold here, I'm so lonely. I need you, Harry. I've tried to be brave. I don't know how much longer I can wait!"  
  
"Ginny, where are you?"  
  
"I - I don't know! It's dark and cold. There are stones. I'm trapped! Harry, find me!" Then she was gone. Jane returned. Harry was searching her eyes.  
  
"It happened again, didn't it?" Harry nodded. "Oh God, what's happening to me? Am I crazy?"  
  
"No, Jane, you're not. There's something going on here. There's some kind of dark magic involved. We'll figure this out. I promise. We're going to go see someone tomorrow who I hope can help us figure all this out." 


	5. Chapter 5 December 28th

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 5. December 28th  
  
The evening before had passed uneventfully. Everyone was walking on eggshells around Jane. They all knew whatever it was she had remembered it must have been horrible. Penelope was sure it had been the memory of what Ginny had been involved in when she had been Petrified. She went out of her way to reassure Jane that she had never blamed her for that.  
  
Jane was grateful for that. She and Harry had decided not to tell anyone about the older memories. They would worry too much, and they didn't want to frighten the family. Harry told her about writing to Professor Snape. He had received a reply that afternoon. The professor would see them day after tomorrow. For some reason, Harry wasn't too happy about that. She asked him why. Reluctantly, Harry told her about Snape.  
  
She didn't relish the thought of meeting the Potions master. He sounded completely awful. But if he could help, then they had better see him. Harry announced to the family that he would be taking Jane to Hogwarts for a few days.  
  
"Do you think that's wise, Harry?" Molly asked. "No offense, Ginny dear. But what if she remembers something and has another episode?" Jane really liked Molly.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey will be there. The whole staff will. I think you don't have to worry, Mrs. Weasley." So it was settled. The rest of the evening was spent enjoying the antics of the children, discussing pregnancies (among the women) and recounting how the married couples met.  
  
Harry invited Fleur and Bill back to his place. They had accepted. He bid everyone good night and the three of them went to Grimmauld Place.  
  
"When are you taking Ginny to 'ogwarts?" Fleur asked as she served Harry crepes slathered in a fruit compote for breakfast.  
  
"This afternoon. She had a pretty rough day, yesterday. She needs the rest."  
  
"I take it Remus is at the shack?" Bill asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that wise? I mean, taking her so close to Hogsmeade? Are you staying in the village?"  
  
"No, Professor McGonnagal arranged some rooms for us at school. We won't be leaving the grounds, if I can help it. She won't find out about Remus."  
  
"Harry, are you okay? After what you told Fleur and me last night, I mean, we know how she feels about him, now. But are you okay with this?" They had talked late into the night about Jane. Fleur had wanted to know if Ginny and Harry had rekindled anything. Harry couldn't lie to them.  
  
"No, I'm not okay. I hurt." Ginny was there somewhere. Did he want to get her back at the cost of Jane and Remus? He didn't know. "But I think things may work out in the end. If we never get Ginny back, then if she's happy with Remus, I'll not stand in their way."  
  
"Zis ees all so 'orribly romantic," Fleur sighed. Bill flashed her a look. "Well, eet ees! If zis were a book, zen Jane would be a long lost relateev, and Ginny would be reunited with 'arry! 'Appy ending!" Harry didn't know why, but he just began to laugh. A deep belly laugh. A laugh that would cure the most depressed. He laughed so hard he was crying, and Bill and Fleur laughed too.  
  
"Fleur, if you weren't married to Bill, I'd be sorely tempted."  
  
"Ah well," she sighed. "Zere is always Gabrielle." That set off more laughter. Harry felt considerably better when he left to get Jane.  
  
Such was Harry's influence in the Wizarding world that a special train had been arranged. Harry hadn't been to King's Cross since he left Hogwarts. The memories had been too painful when Ginny had to go back for her final year. He had said good-bye at the Burrow. He hadn't been there when she came back as he was in training to be an Auror.  
  
"There's the barrier, Jane," he said pointing out the grating between platforms 9 and 10. "Nervous?"  
  
"Yes, it is still a little unbelievable. But you say I've done this before."   
  
"It's easy. We'll just lean against this wall. Chat casually and..." Suddenly, they were facing the scarlet steam engine. Jane's eyes widened.  
  
"Did I just do real magic?"  
  
"Sort of," Harry smiled at her. "We'll have to get you a wand as soon as possible. If it helps, I felt the same way the first time I did this too."  
  
There was only one car attached to the engine. They made their way over to it. The porter took their bags, and the conductor showed them to their compartment.  
  
"The next compartment is prepared for you meals, Mr. Potter. Whenever you're ready. Good to see you again, sir. If you need anything, I'll be up front." Harry let Jane into the compartment first. He looked around, and then grinned.  
  
"Nice touch, Professor."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"This car. It's the first I ever rode to Hogwarts in."  
  
"How do you know? It's been a few years."  
  
"See that stain?" He pointed to a dark spot on the seat. "Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. Ron and I shared this compartment. We were gorging ourselves on sweets. Every time we came across a bean we couldn't possibly eat, we took it out of our mouths and laid it there. We had quite an impressive pile. Not even Mrs. Skower's Powder ever got the stain completely out." Harry chuckled and ushered Jane to the seat.  
  
"I'm impressed, Harry." He raised one eyebrow. "You must be rather important, a private train?"  
  
"I'm not the boy-who-lived for nothing." This time Jane laughed. "There are times when being who I am has come in handy."  
  
"Do tell," she said. And he did. As the train took them to Hogwarts, Harry talked. He told her about things that had happened on the train. Things that had happened at school, summers at the Weasley's. He avoided dark happenings, those would come later. Right now was a time for light adventures.  
  
"Tell me about Quidditch," Jane said as they settled down to dinner. Ron tried to, but he started to get rather technical and I lost him. He told me I used to play. Was I any good?"  
  
"Yes, actually. You were quite good. Nearly gave me a run for my money as Seeker. But you were a much better Chaser."  
  
"Wait a minute, Harry. Don't you get technical on me. Start from the beginning." The conversation was light and filled with laughter. They had finished dinner as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. They left the train. Harry looked around the platform as the porter unloaded their bags and took them to the waiting carriage outside the station.  
  
"What is it, Harry, was someone supposed to meet us?"  
  
"No, no, it's just that I expected to see Hagrid."  
  
"It's not the same without him calling the First Years, is it?" she said. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Jane, do you remember Hagrid?"  
  
"Yes," she said her eyes wide. "I do! He's...he's large. And all that hair! He looked scary but he was really quite gentle, wasn't he?" Harry nodded. "Oh, Harry, he's not..." she couldn't bear to say it.  
  
"No, no, Hagrid's fine. He's living in France now. Finally convinced Olympe to marry him. They're quite happy."  
  
"Thank goodness. He was such a sweet boy." Harry's brow furrowed.  
  
"Jane, we never knew him as a boy. He was gamekeeper here when we were in school."  
  
"We better get up there then," she said, fear lacing her voice. Harry led her out of the station. Jane's shocked gasp stopped them. She pointed to the carriage.  
  
"What is that - that thing?"  
  
"What, Jane?"  
  
"That thing pulling the carriage. It's horrible, some awful parody of a horse."  
  
"It's a thestral. You can see it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I didn't know if Ginny could see them. You have to have witnessed death to see them. We all saw death in the war. I was never sure if Ginny did. I couldn't ask. Come on."  
  
Harry peered out the window to catch a glimpse of the castle. There were lights ahead.  
  
"Jane, look." The castle at Christmas was a sight to behold. The towers and turrets, snowcapped, thousands of fairy lights flickering on the grounds illuminating the windows. It was like something out of a storybook. Harry glanced a look at Jane. There were tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"What is it, Jane?"   
  
"Professor Dumbledore. He's not here anymore is he, Harry? He loved this place, especially at Christmas." She looked up at him. "I can remember him. But I keep seeing two images. A white haired and bearded man, but one younger one too. The same man, but with auburn hair and beard. What could this mean?"  
  
"We'll know soon, Jane. I'm sure of it."  
  
Harry had expected Professor McGonnagal to be waiting for them. Harry wasn't prepared for the reception he received. McGonnagal was there. But so were a number of his other old teachers and staff. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Madame Hooch were there, as well as Madame Pomfrey and to his amazement Argus Filch. They were all smiling, except for Filch, of course. Harry's face broke out into a wide smile.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Potter, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonnagal said. She turned to Filch. "Argus, if you would be so good as to take their bags?" Filch grumbled something unintelligible and took their bags up the staircase.  
  
"It's good to be back, Professor," Harry said. No one quite knew what to do. It was Flitwick who broke the tension.  
  
"Minerva, don't you think we should go to your office and have a wee tipple, to welcome them back, I mean."  
  
"Of course, of course." Then they were all chatting and walking to the headmistress' office. They were soon in her office gathered around her desk sharing some port wine. The various portraits had greeted them also. Prominent among them, Albus Dumbledore, the twinkle still in his painted eye. Harry raised his glass to the portrait and Dumbledore had winked at him. There was a small silence as everyone honored Harry's tribute to the former headmaster.  
  
There was genial talk after that and once they all had finished their wine, the others had left leaving Harry, Jane and McGonnagal alone.  
  
"How is Professor Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"As irascible as ever, Potter."  
  
"I still can't believe he agreed to help. But I had to try. We need to help Jane."  
  
"Granted your history with Severus has not been a happy one. But you did save his life. He felt he owed it to you. Once he has, though, I think that he will not acknowledge your existence, I'm afraid."  
  
"He still blames me, then?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"I tried, you know. I just wasn't quick enough."  
  
"He knows that, Harry," she said gently. "He will just never admit it."  
  
"They still haven't found a way to get him out of the chair?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's an impossibility. His spine was too severely damaged. He's grown even more bitter. I thought perhaps by giving him the job he's so longed for, it might help, but it didn't."  
  
"So he's finally teaching defense?"  
  
"Yes. He's quite good too. I always wondered why Albus never gave him the job." She leaned toward Harry and Jane and whispered, "Even his portrait won't reveal that to me."  
  
"Perhaps I was waiting for the right moment, Minerva."  
  
"Your hearing was always too good, Albus," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva," the portrait said and he settled back into his chair.  
  
"Well," the headmistress said. "Is now a good time?"  
  
"Actually, yes. You see Severus would never have taught Harry what he needed to know."  
  
"It can't be that simple, Professor," Harry said.  
  
"But it is," the portrait replied.  
  
"Albus?" Professor McGonnagal said.  
  
"Really, Minerva, it is the truth. Severus always knew how powerful Harry was. His hatred of James, his need to avenge his hurts would have made him keep vital information from Harry."  
  
"But, Professor, what about Lockhart and Umbridge?"  
  
"Yes, well, Lockhart did teach you something, Harry." Harry chuckled.  
  
"About the only thing he taught me was not to get full of myself."  
  
"Exactly!" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And Umbridge?"  
  
"You needed the motivation to find your strengths on your own, Harry. That was the year you developed self-confidence and began to see how truly powerful you are." That was a memorable year for other reasons too, Harry thought.  
  
"It is getting late," Minerva said. "Severus would like to see you before you retire. Are you ready for that, Harry, Miss Weasley?" Harry looked to Jane; grateful the Professor had broken his train of thought. Jane had been sitting quietly through all of this. Was she all right? She nodded to Harry. She looked a little pale.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, really. It's fine."  
  
"Any memories?"  
  
"A few, mostly lessons. Nothing significant."  
  
Ten minutes later found them in front of Snape's office door. The headmistress raped lightly on the portal.  
  
"Severus? They are here," she said as she led them inside. Harry had expected to head for the old office, forgetting that he wasn't located in the dungeons anymore. Harry had been in this office before under every Defense teacher he had. He thought that he would see jars lining shelves filled with all sorts of noxious things. He was surprised. There wasn't a jar in sight. There were shelves and shelves of books. Snape was there. Behind his desk, bent over rolls of parchment, grading them.  
  
"Severus?" McGonnagal said again.  
  
"One moment, Minerva." He finished writing a note and looked up. Jane was taken aback by the intensity of hate in the man's eyes as he looked at Harry. Professor McGonnagal left the office.  
  
"Potter," he spat Harry's name out. To Harry's credit, he did not return the intense dislike.  
  
"Professor." Snape turned to Jane.  
  
"Miss Weasley." She didn't expect to see welcome in his eyes and wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Forgive me for not making small talk. Pleasantries are not my strong point. I have decided to help you. I will be able to give Miss Weasley some of my precious time. If you will present yourselves in this office at 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon we will attempt to solve this mystery. You may go now." And he went back to grading his papers. They had been dismissed. Harry turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Jane said. Snape's quill paused.  
  
"There is no need to thank me, Miss Weasley," he said without looking up, his greasy gray streaked black hair hid his face. "I have not done anything yet. Now if you will excuse me." Jane sighed and followed Harry out.  
  
Professor McGonnagal was waiting for them. She led them to Griffindor Tower.  
  
"I would have liked to arrange for you to stay in your old dormitories. I thought it might be helpful for Miss Weasley. But there are students occupying them. However, I have made arrangements in the tower." They entered a door one floor below their old common room.  
  
"Professor," Harry said with a smile, "this is wonderful. Looks just like the commons." Indeed, it was remarkably so, but on a smaller scale. McGonnagal walked over to a door on one side of the fireplace. She beckoned to Jane.  
  
"You will find I've arranged your sleeping quarters the same. I thought familiar surroundings would facilitate your efforts. You will find you dorm the same, Harry." They both thanked the Professor and she departed. They were left standing before the fire.  
  
"Can you remember any of this?" Jane looked around her.  
  
"I'm flashing on things, but nothing solid. The images are pleasant. Comforting actually. Harry, do they all know why I'm here? Who I've been? They are all calling me Miss Weasley."  
  
"They know the reason, yes. I think that they are trying to help. Do you mind?"  
  
"No, they are probably right. It may help trigger something."  
  
"Do you want me to call you Ginny?" She thought about this carefully.  
  
"No, I think you had better stick with Jane. At least until we find Ginny." Harry fixed her with a stare.  
  
"Will we find her? Do you think you will be Ginny again?"  
  
"I don't know. I want so much to remember."  
  
"Do you want to remember me, us?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I know that's not an answer. I don't think I can think that far ahead right now. Let's just wait and see what happens." Jane turned to the fire. "I'm sorry," the tears started to flow. Harry came over to her. He wanted to hold her but she was confused enough, so was he.  
  
"Go to bed, Jane. You're tired. You need to rest for tomorrow." She nodded and without looking at Harry went into her bedroom. Harry sat in front of the fire waiting for the sounds from her room to stop. It didn't take long. She must be exhausted.  
  
Harry had one more stop to make tonight. He caught himself going to his room for his Invisibility Cloak and stopped. A smile curled the corner of his mouth. Old habits die-hard, he thought. I'm not a student anymore. It doesn't matter if Filch catches me. Harry left the common room with his cloak over one arm.  
  
There was no moon tonight. The sky was overcast; a light snow had begun to fall. Harry slung his cloak over his shoulders and started across the grounds. The Whomping Willow had grown taller in the six years since he left. He searched about, shifting snow for just the right branch. He'd almost gotten too close twice. The lower branches swung menacingly. At last he found what he was looking for. He pressed the knot on the trunk with the long branch and the Willow froze. Harry quickly made for the passage. Remus should be in his human form. The snow would see to that, plus the potion.  
  
He reached the trap door and rapped on it loudly calling Remus' name. He heard scrambling on the other side of the door. He pushed the door open and climbed into the room. It was dark, Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Lumos," the room was lit dimly. Harry could see Remus crouched in a corner, barely covered, his pants were torn, he had no shirt or shoes. The room was cold. Harry could see both of their breaths, steaming the air. "Remus!"  
  
"Harry," Remus' voice was hoarse, a mere whisper. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Apparently, keeping you from freezing to death." Harry waved his wand at the fireplace. Warm blue flames erupted. The magical fire instantly warmed the room.  
  
"They'll see."  
  
"No they won't. I've taken care of that. Why didn't you use the bluebell fire?" Remus crawled to the fire.  
  
"I didn't think. I thought I would transform. My pelt is quite warm." Harry came over and sat on the floor next to him.  
  
"No moon tonight, Remus. No chance of it."  
  
"Why are you here? It's not Jane, is she all right?"  
  
"She's fine. We came to Hogwarts." Remus stared into the fire.  
  
"Has she remembered then?"  
  
"Not much, I'm afraid." The tension eased in Remus' shoulders. Harry looked at him. There were bruises purpling his back, a fresh cut across his stomach.  
  
"Remus, did you take the potion?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. I did." He noticed the direction of Harry's stare. "Despite the potion, I am still a wolf, you know. It is difficult being shut up in here. It was worse before the potion. This is nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."  
  
"I never wanted you to know. I never wanted anyone to see me like this."  
  
"Dan and Sirius did."  
  
"They - they cared."  
  
"So do I!" Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I wish you'd let me try."  
  
"And have you risk your life? Not for me. We don't know what your animagus form would be Harry. James and Sirius were lucky to have transformed as they did. We were too young. Too young and foolish." They sat side by side, letting the fire warm them.  
  
"Why have you come to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Jane's had some unusual memories."  
  
"Unusual?" Harry told Remus everything.  
  
"And Severus has agreed to help?"  
  
"We'll see him tomorrow. I thought you ought to know."  
  
"Thank you, Harry." There was a long pause. "I'll have to tell her then," he said finally.  
  
"I'm afraid so. She will probably remember."  
  
"How long will you be here?"  
  
"Two or three days. Depends upon Snape."  
  
"Keep her away from here, Harry."  
  
"I know that," he snapped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Jane," he said a wry smile on his face. "But I don't think I'll have her much longer."  
  
"Remus, have faith. Trust her. She loves you, very much."  
  
"Look at me, Harry! Look at me!" Harry had never heard Remus this angry. "Look at what I've become! I'm old, an animal. Bitter. Horrible! What woman would want this?" He clawed at his scars. His nails drew blood. Harry didn't know what to do. Remus jumped into a crouch.  
  
"Remus, you're transforming!"  
  
"No, Harry, I'm not. But right now, I'm not totally human either." He pushed back the hair from his ears. They were pointed. He finally looked directly into Harry's eyes. Gone were the gentle hazel eyes. These were the deep brown eyes of a predator. He bared his teeth to show fangs.  
  
"How could she love this!"  
  
"The same way I do!" Remus slumped to the floor. Harry saw a blanket in the corner. He got up, retrieved it and covered Remus with it.  
  
"No one's ever said that to me before." Remus was sitting up now. "Not even James and Sirius. I wouldn't let them."  
  
"That's just it, Remus." Remus looked up at Harry. "It took me such a long time to let someone tell me they loved me. I wanted it for so long, but I didn't know how to let them. I never felt worthy of it. It was Ginny who taught me how. She taught me how to accept it and how to give it and how to say it.  
  
"Jane can do the same for you. Trust her feelings. She'll look beyond your appearance. It's your soul, your self that she loves.  
  
"I'll go now. I'll get word to you about what happens tomorrow." Harry grabbed his cloak and opened the trap door. Before he shut it, he turned to Remus.  
  
"I love you, Remus. You've become my father, my brother. I'll never give up on you." 


	6. Chapter 6 December 29th

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 6. December 29th  
  
Jane was sitting in the common room, having a cup of tea. She was a little startled to see that the pot of tea was waiting for her. She was starting to get used to the casual magic that seemed to be all around her. She let Harry sleep. He had come in late last night. She had gone to say good night and he wasn't in the common room or his bedroom. His cloak was gone. She waited in her room, the door slightly ajar and heard him come in. From her bed she could see him stop before the fire and take off his cloak, spreading it so the fire could dry it. He shook the remaining snow from his hair and sighed deeply. Then he had gone to his room.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Jane got up and answered it. A boy and girls stood outside the door. The boy was tall, about 17 with straight brown hair and eyes the color of dark chocolate. The girl was shorter; her hair was a mass of auburn curls with eyes like a doe's. They both wore jeans and jumpers in a deep blue shade.  
  
"Miss Weasley?" Jane nodded. "Professor McGonnagal asked us to escort you and Mr. Potter to the Great Hall for breakfast. My name is Kenneth Barrowman, this is my sister, Alex."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Barrowman. I'm afraid Mr. Potter is still asleep." The boy's smile faded slightly. The girl had never really looked up. "I, however, am famished. I'd be happy to accompany you." They made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Professor McGonnagal said you could eat at the staff table," Alex said a little disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Nonsense," Jane said. "You're both Griffindor I presume?" They nodded. "So am I. We'll eat together." Kenneth and Alex looked at each other. Two brilliant white smiles broke out on their faces. Alex grabbed her hand and led her to the table.  
  
The dishes in front of them filled with all manner of delicious foods. They filled their plates. Kenneth looked at her. It seemed he wanted to ask her a question, but was thinking whether he should or not.  
  
"Is there something you want to ask me, Kenneth?"  
  
"I was wondering if you remembered me." Did he know why they were here? Jane didn't think so.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Not really. It's just I remember you. You were in 7th year when I was in 1st. We all knew who you were. You fought by Harry Potter's side in the war. You helped save Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh," Jane saw the admiration in his eyes.  
  
"Ken's got Harry Potter's bed. He's in his old dorm," Alex said. "I've got yours. Ken's on the Quidditch team. He's a seeker too!"  
  
"Is he really?"  
  
"Yes," she continued, the words coming in a rush. "He's really quite good. We got the cup last year because of Ken. Beat Ravenclaw. Everyone said he was as good as Harry Potter." Jane had begun to giggle. Clearly, Alex had hero-worshipped both her brother and Harry. "Now we won't get to meet him at all."  
  
"What makes you say that?" It was Ken who responded.  
  
"He'd never eat with us. The staff will monopolize him."  
  
"I don't know about that," Jane said.  
  
"But he's - he's Harry Potter! Why would he bother with us?" Ken replied.  
  
"Because he's not Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. He's really quite humble and doesn't like a fuss made over him. I'll make sure he eats with us, don't worry about that."  
  
"But what will we talk about? What do we do?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't think he'd mind finding out how his old Quidditch team is doing. That will break the ice. You'll see." They got on very well, the three of them. Alex was quite outgoing it seemed, while Ken was more circumspect.  
  
"Would you like to tour the grounds?" Alex asked hopefully.  
  
"I'd like that," Jane said. "But I'm afraid I didn't bring the proper attire. I had expected to spend my time in the castle."  
  
"We can take you to Hogsmeade," Alex jumped in. "Gladrags will have what you need, that is if Professor McGonnagal will give us permission."  
  
"I think that's a splendid idea," Jane jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. Ken had dropped his fork and was staring at Harry. Alex let out a squeak and averted her eyes. "Good morning, Jane," he said as he sat down next to her. "Who are your friends?" Jane made the introductions. Harry said he would speak to the Professor and get permission for the excursion. He didn't want to do it. There was always the danger that Jane would find out, but when he had entered the Great Hall and saw the look on Jane's eager face, he decided he would risk it.   
  
Breakfast over, the children rushed to get all their cloaks while permission was granted and they met in the entry hall.  
  
Jane found Hogsmeade fascinating. They went into Zonko's and Honeydukes. Harry told Jane about his surreptitious visits. She laughed about that. In Gladrags, Harry and Ken sat at the front of the shop talking about Quidditch while the girls searched out clothing. Jane watched them while Alex searched a rack of jumpers. They were very much alike, Harry and Ken. Harry was explaining some strategy and Ken listened intently. Jane smiled.  
  
Alex had found what she was looking for and grabbed Jane. They went into the changing rooms.  
  
"Ken, Mr. Potter," she called a few minutes later. "Come here, Miss Weasley looks fantastic!" They got up and went to see. Harry took one look, and the four years without Ginny melted away. She was there, just like she used to be. Jeans, a yellow jumper, stocking feet, her hair in a ponytail, even the wisps of hair that Ginny never seemed to be able to tend floated about her face.  
  
"You look wonderful," Harry said, a little breathlessly.  
  
"You look just like you did back in school," Ken said.  
  
"That's very flattering, Ken," Jane said, but she was looking at Harry.  
  
"I've found some boots!" Alex shouted.  
  
They arranged for Jane's more formal clothes to be sent up to Hogwarts and Harry made the purchases. They went to the Three Broomsticks where Madame Rosemerta made a fuss over them. They sat drinking Butterbeer and warming themselves. It was turning out to be a really pleasant morning. Neither Harry nor Jane wanted to think about what was coming later in the day.  
  
They left The Three Broomsticks and made their way up to the end of the High Street. The path continued on.  
  
"What's up that way?" Jane asked. Ken answered.  
  
"The Shrieking Shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain. Want to go see?" Clearly he was excited to show this to Jane. Clearly Harry had to stop them.  
  
"Perhaps another day, Ken," he said. "We should be getting back. Miss Weasley and I have an appointment after lunch." Ken was a little disappointed, but they all returned to Hogwarts. They were just in time for lunch; Professor McGonnagal regarded them with a raised eyebrow as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"I want to thank you for a very enjoyable morning," Jane said as she finished eating. Mr. Potter and I have to go get ready for our appointment. Perhaps we'll see you both again at dinner." Harry and Jane left them with wide smiles firmly planted on their faces and wonderful tales to tell their fellow Griffindors upon the start of term.  
  
Jane wanted to change. Harry stopped her.  
  
"I really should look a little more presentable, you know. The professor doesn't care for either of us, it's better if I dress appropriately."  
  
"What you wear wont make any difference."  
  
"But Harry..."  
  
"Please, don't change." Jane looked up at him. There was a fire burning in the depths of his green eyes. "It's just that right now, you look..." he couldn't finish. Longing and love and sadness marked Harry's face. Jane felt it. She couldn't break eye contact with him. Her breath came quickly. His hand came up to push back a loose tendril of hair. He tucked it behind her ear. His hand traced the outline of her jaw, and then he held her chin gently and brought his lips to hers.  
  
His kiss was sad, full of longing, and a good bye. She tasted the saltiness of his tears. Then his tongue gently brushed her lips and she let him taste her. His arms came around her. She stepped into his embrace. And then it was over. She leaned her head against his chest, his heart was beating wildly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, his voice weary. "I shouldn't have done that. It won't happen again."  
  
At precisely 2 o'clock they were outside Snape's office. Harry knocked.  
  
"Enter." Snape was behind his desk. His elbows perched on the end, his fingers steepled. "You may sit down, Miss Weasley." He pointed to a chair near the window. "Potter, you may go."  
  
"I think not," Harry said with a scowl. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You will not be needed here. There is noting you can do to aid in this process." Harry was about to snap out a reply when Jane spoke.  
  
"It's all right, Harry. I'll be fine." Harry looked at Jane.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes, you can wait for me outside, if that's all right with you, Professor?" Snape nodded. Harry shot him a glare and left the room. Snape rolled his chair out from behind the desk and positioned himself across from Jane.  
  
"I presume from Potter's letter, you understand the spell I am about to use?"   
  
"Yes, Harry used it on me the other day." Snape took his wand from his robe and pointed it at her.  
  
"Prepare yourself, Miss Weasley. We will start simply. Focus on the night you returned to your family. We will see how receptive you are. Jane closed her eyes. "Legilimens!"  
  
Jane was outside Ron and Hermione's house, Remus by her side. Ron had opened the door. The memory was so vivid. It played out in her mind. Then she and Remus were back at the inn by the window. She had turned to him, stroked his careworn face. NO! She shouted in her mind. She was livid.  
  
"You are not to go there!" she shouted. Snape was regarding her with disdain.  
  
"Lupin is involved in this. I should have known."  
  
"Remus is the one who found me. That's all you need to know."  
  
"There is no need for hostility. I was probing to see how accurate your memory is."  
  
"My memory of recent events is quite clear, Professor. It is my past, and the past of 40 years ago we are trying to resolve," she snapped at him.  
  
"Very well, Miss Weasley. Then let us proceed." He raised his wand again. "We will focus on your time at Hogwarts. More specifically on your involvement with the Chamber of Secrets." Jane scowled. "Potter's letter indicated that that memory triggered the older ones. It seems logical to begin there. Prepare yourself." Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes once more. "Legilimens!"  
  
Ginny was writing in the diary, sitting Indian style at the foot of the statue of Slytherin.  
  
It's done. I left the message, Tom. What do I do now? The words faded into the page.  
  
Prick you finger with the quill, draw blood, Ginny. Then write my name, my full name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Obediently, Ginny stabbed her finger and dipped the quill in her blood.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle she wrote. The words faded again. Light began to pour from the binding of the book, bright white tinged with red. It hurt her eyes. It grew too bright; she slipped the book from her lap. A figure emerged with the light and stood before her. Indistinct, but a tall boy stood there, black hair, blue eyed, dressed in school robes from 50 years before.  
  
"You have done well, Ginny."  
  
"What, what happens now, Tom?" her voice was shaking.  
  
"We wait."  
  
"For, for what?" she was growing tired.  
  
"Harry Potter, of course."  
  
"Harry? What makes you think Harry will come?"  
  
"He will, Ginny." He crouched down before her. "How could he not? His best friend's sister is missing. He will come."  
  
"Why do you want Harry?" she was sobbing now. She asked the question knowing the answer.  
  
"To kill him, of course."  
  
"No," it was a whisper. "You can't. Not Harry, please not Harry. I won't let you." Ginny struggled to rise. Tom put a hand on her shoulder and Ginny weakened and fell back. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
"You know, Ginny. You're giving me life, giving me strength. You are giving me what I need to kill him." The scene began to fade. Only Tom's face remained focused. And it changed, became older, a man in his twenties. His clothes changed too. Khaki pants and shirt replaced the school robes. He was no longer crouching before Ginny. He was standing over her. Over a woman with long dark hair. A woman bound to a rock in an old ruin of a temple. The woman was terrified, obsidian eyes widened in horror, she was struggling with the ropes that bound her tightly to an altar.  
  
"You are going to give me what I need."  
  
"No, Tom. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You tried to leave me again, sweeting. I can't have that. No one leaves me, ever!"  
  
"Tom, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please let me go!"  
  
"No, my dear. You see, I can no longer trust you. I will not be abandoned again."  
  
"If you kill me, you'll be alone!"  
  
"Kill you? No, my dear, I'd never kill you." He bent over her, tracing the line of her jaw with his finger. "You've given me so much pleasure." He rubbed the pad of his thumb along her lower lip. "One last time, sweeting, will I taste that pleasure." He kissed her lightly. "That will be your sacrifice for me. I will take your essence, I will live, because of you." He straddled her on the stone. "Come, sweeting," he lowered himself over her. "Give me your love one last time!" Jane screamed!  
  
Harry burst through the door. Jane had fallen off the chair. Snape still held his wand pointing at where Jane had been sitting his hand trembled violently. Harry ran to the girl on the floor and lifted her into his arms. Crossing to the door, he called over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll be back, and you better be ready to tell me what happened."   
  
Harry took her back to her room. He met Ken on his way and asked him to fetch Madame Pomfrey with a remedy for a headache. Harry remembered how he had felt the last time Snape had used the spell on him. Jane came to before they reached her room.  
  
"Can you walk?" She nodded then winced as the movement sent shafts of pain through her head. Harry set her down. They were outside the common room. He opened the door.  
  
"Go get in bed, Jane. Madame Pomfrey will be along with something for your head. I'll be back soon."  
  
Harry was fuming when he reached Snape's office. He didn't knock. Snape had returned to his place behind the desk. Harry went over and leaned his fists on the desk; at that moment all he wanted was to pummel Snape senseless.  
  
"Tell me what you did to her," he growled. Snape, in control now, looked directly into Harry's anger filled eyes.  
  
"I performed the Legilimens spell, Potter. Nothing more."  
  
"Then why is she in such pain? That never happened to me."  
  
"The images were very powerful."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Isn't that for Miss Weasley to do?"  
  
"She won't tell me everything." Snape raised and eyebrow. "She'll do it to spare my feelings, for no other reason." Snape regarded him.   
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, damn it!"  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"I'm not a student here anymore. When you earn my respect, Professor, you will be treated accordingly." Harry pulled up a chair and sat. "Now tell me everything." Snape did so, graphically.  
  
"No wonder she screamed. But who was that woman and why does she have those memories?"  
  
"I cannot tell you that, Potter. Not yet. I will have to see her again. We need to dig deeper."  
  
"But I thought the spell worked only on conscious memories?"  
  
"It does, but as with all spells, the strength and the use to which it is put depends upon the spell caster."  
  
"All right. We'll return tomorrow. Same time?"  
  
"That will be fine." An uncomfortable silence settled between them. There was more to be said, had to be said actually. Harry knew he had to do this, much as he didn't want to.  
  
"If there's noting else, Potter, I suggest you leave." Harry wanted to leave desperately, but that would be the coward's way out. "Well, Potter?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said flatly.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"About your injuries. I'm sorry you're in that chair." Snape didn't say anything. "I tried, professor. But I wasn't quick enough. I thought I could get to you."  
  
"It's not your fault," came the choked reply.  
  
"I don't understand. If I had been a fraction of a second quicker you would never have gone over that wall. Why? Why did you jump in front of me like that? You paid your debt to my father in my first year."  
  
"It was not a debt to your father that made me do that."  
  
"Then why?" Snape didn't answer. The silence between them was deafening.  
  
"It was for Lily. I couldn't let Lily's son die." Harry couldn't get any more out of Snape than that.  
  
When Harry got back to the common room, Madame Pomfrey was just leaving.  
  
"I've given her the headache potion. I also gave her something to help her rest. What ever happened, it's taken a lot out of her. She should sleep through the night." Harry thanked her and Madame Pomfrey left. Harry went to check on Jane. She was sleeping peacefully. It had been too long a day. Harry was tired too. He changed into sweat pants and a tee shirt. Someone would send their dinner. Right now, he wanted to rest. Harry kept her door open and settled on the couch.  
  
Complete and utter darkness surrounded Jane. She knew she was moving toward someone but it was in total sensory deprivation. Where was she?  
  
"Who's there?" the voice was trembling, full of fear.  
  
"Jane," she replied. "Is that you, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here. Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can you help me? I've got to get out of here, I've got to go home!" desperation flooded her voice.  
  
"I don't know how. I don't even know where we are."  
  
"Help me," Ginny's voice pleaded. "I'm going insane."  
  
"I think I am too."  
  
"Is Harry still looking for me? He's got to be. Hope is all I have left now."  
  
"I can't tell you that. I don't know if he is. Would you like to see him again? Like the last time? We can do it again, you know."  
  
"I can see him?"  
  
"Yes, I'm stronger now. I can give you more time."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A night. That's all. I can hold it back for one night."  
  
"Does it...does it hurt? Don't do it if it hurts."  
  
"Doesn't matter. If there's any way out of this mess, I'll do what ever it takes. You better go now, time is passing quickly." She felt Ginny leave. In the dark she stepped between Ginny and the force that kept her trapped.  
  
Jane tossed in her sleep. The sounds of her struggling with her nightmare woke Harry. He looked at his watch. 3:30. He could see her from his seat on the couch. She was struggling against something, moaning. He went to her.  
  
"Jane," he called softly. "Jane, wake up." She opened her eyes.  
  
"Harry!" she gasped.  
  
"Jane, are you all right?"  
  
"N-not J-Jane, Ginny," she whispered. She was trembling violently.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Harry, I-I'm so c-c-cold." He pulled the blanket up around her. "H-h-hold m-me, H-Harry. I-I'm so c-c-cold!" He didn't know what to do. He crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her skin was like ice. He began to chafe her arms, her hands. The shaking wouldn't stop. He pulled the blankets tighter around them. It seemed to help, her trembling began to subside.   
  
"Ginny, how-why?"  
  
"I don't know," she wailed. He pulled her in closer, shushing her. She was here; he would try to hold on to her. Anything to get her to stay. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I'll try to keep you here this time, Ginny. I won't let you go back." Then she kissed him. Her skin was warmer now; he caressed her arms, her back. So soft, he thought, so utterly soft. She moved against him. Their breathing became heavier, the kiss more urgent. Her lips parted, inviting him in.  
  
Harry couldn't think. The pleasure he felt drove him on. His tongue explored the softness of her mouth, danced with hers. She moaned softly. Something tugged at his consciousness. He broke the kiss.  
  
"Ginny, we can't. Not now."  
  
"I have to. It's all I have of you. I can't stay. I have only tonight."  
  
"How-what do you mean?"  
  
"I can't explain. I don't know. I only know I have tonight. Give me hope, Harry. Give me hope to hold on to, that you'll find me." She ran her fingers down his chest. Harry lost himself in the sensation.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's only a moment."  
  
"You're sure."  
  
"Yes," she said breathlessly. Her fingers found what they had been searching for. Harry gasped in pleasure; he lost the battle with his self-restraint.  
  
The predator's eyes scanned the snowscape. He was still hungry. He had killed tonight, not humans thankfully. The potion kept him from that. But he had needed to kill. He had to eat. He hated it. The taking of any life was repellant to him. But in this form, instinct was more powerful than morals.  
  
The rabbits had been small. He was still hungry, but three would be enough. He wasn't satiated but it would be enough to get him through. Thank goodness this was the last night of his transformation. He couldn't take being shut up in the shack any longer. With the potion, he knew he was safe around humans. So he had unlocked the trap door before he transformed. He was hurting from tearing about the shack. His injuries were worse than he had let on.  
  
To spare himself any more pain, he had roamed the countryside away from Hogsmeade toward the castle. He prowled the edge of the Forbidden Forest searching for food. He was done. It was time to go back. The sun would be rising soon. The lights from the castle beckoned him. She was there. Could he risk it? Yes, he could. There was a way to get up to her window. A rocky outcrop came close to the wall near Griffindor Tower. In this form he could make the jump easily. It was just fifty yards to the ledge of the windows.  
  
Before he knew it, he was at the tower. There was no light in the first window. He really didn't need it. His keen wolf's eyes could make out things in the dark. He glanced in the window. The room was empty. The wolf looked up. There was the flickering light of a candle showing against the wall. He made his way over. The light from the candle blurred his vision as he glanced in the window. As they adjusted, he could make out the figure on the bed. The man was moving, he recognized that the man was making love, his ears picked up the sounds through the window. He could see better now.  
  
It was Harry. Harry rolled on to his back pulling the woman over him. The wolf's eyes went wide with shock. Then she threw her head back, her red hair streaming down her back, as she moaned in fulfillment. They had reached the pinnacle together. She leaned forward, kissing him; then slid to his side. Harry wrapped his arms about her. The wolf watched as they fell asleep.  
  
He turned. The sun was beginning to rise. He needed to get back. How he made it down without killing himself, the wolf didn't know. His heart was broken. He headed toward the willow, and then hesitated. He could feel the first tingling that he was becoming human again. He looked over at the lake. It was so peaceful there. He knew just the spot. The wolf changed direction. They wouldn't find him until later, when it didn't matter anymore. 


	7. Chapter 7 December 30th

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 7. December 30th  
  
Ginny hadn't really slept. She lay curled in the crook of Harry's arm, waiting for his heart to stop its wild beating, his breath to slow. She felt full, full of love, full of Harry. He stroked her hair. They didn't say anything. There was no need. Harry sighed one last time and sleep overtook him. Ginny kissed his jaw, tears staining her cheek.  
  
"Find me, Harry. Find me soon." She closed her eyes. The time was up. She felt the pull on her consciousness, and then she was gone.  
  
Sun streaming in the window hit her closed eyes. She stirred. She was warm. Her skin was tingling. Slowly, Jane became aware of her surroundings. She felt a hard muscled chest against her back, one arm thrown across her, a hand gently stroking her breast, his breath gently caressing the nape of her neck. She turned slowly. Harry's face was so peaceful as he slept on.  
  
What have we done? Her body ached pleasantly. No, she thought. This can't be true. He couldn't have taken advantage of her. That wasn't like Harry. She didn't know him well, but she knew him enough to know that he was an honorable man.  
  
Jane tried to remember what had happened between them, but it was no use. Her last waking memory was Madame Pomfrey making her drink some foul potion. Then there was the dream. She had been in darkness, trying to comfort someone. Then there was a strange sensation of her holding something back. After that nothing until waking up here.  
  
Harry turned over. Jane slipped out of bed. She grabbed her clothes, the jeans and jumper nearest. She had to get out. Jane didn't want to be there when Harry woke up. It was a cowardly thing to do, she knew that. But she was never brave.  
  
Jane made her way out of the castle. She didn't want to think. Perhaps a walk in the snow would clear her mind, get rid of the awful guilt that filled her heart. She loved Remus. How could she have been with Harry?  
  
Animals had roamed the grounds last night. There were tracks in the snow. Perhaps they were still about. Dawn hadn't been that long ago. She followed the tracks toward the lake. To keep from thinking about Harry, Jane concentrated on the tracks in front of her, trying to think about what animal left these tracks. They could belong to a dog, or perhaps a wolf? The shape of the tracks were changing, shifting, and becoming larger. They went from four prints to two. A wolf on hind legs? They shifted further. Were those footprints? Had the wolf attacked a person? A person who was...barefoot? Jane stopped. She scanned the snow for signs of blood. None, anywhere. Whoever it was, was definitely barefoot, IN THE SNOW! Jane quickened her pace. There was someone in danger, she knew it.  
  
She looked up. There ahead of her by the lakeshore she saw a figure, facedown in the snow. She ran over. Let him be alive, she thought. How could he be? He was half naked, the only covering a pair of dirty torn pants. A light dusting of snow covered him, cloaking the color of his hair. She knelt down in the snow. His back was covered in scratches and bruises. Jane turned him over gently.  
  
"Remus! My God, Remus!" His lips were blue. His skin was cold. Was he breathing? Oh, Remus, be alive! Yes, he was still breathing. What was he doing here? She had to get help, but she couldn't leave him. She was too far from the castle to call for help, and she couldn't carry him.  
  
"Remus, you've got to wake up," she said, desperation in her voice. She slapped his cheeks, trying to get him to respond. "Remus, please, wake up!" His eyes fluttered open. He tried to speak, but the shivering of his lips kept him from it. Jane tugged on his arm trying to get him up. He wouldn't move. Finally the barest whisper of sound left his lips.  
  
"Leave me, let me die." His eyes rolled up and he passed out.  
  
"No, Remus!" Frantic with worry, Jane hugged him to her. She felt something hard against her thigh. His wand! She pulled it out. Could she use it? She had to. But what to do. Think! Try to remember, you are a witch, think of something.  
  
"Mobilicorpus!" Lupin's body rose out of the snow. Jane wrapped him in her cloak. Her hand shaking as she pointed the wand at him, she started back to the castle. She could feel the spell weakening as she neared the castle, her strength ebbing. Just a little further, Jane, up the stairs. Through the doors. There were students on the stairs heading for the Great Hall.  
  
"Help me!" Ken had his wand out instantly conjuring a stretcher under the cloak-covered figure. He shouted to his sister to get Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Jane sat outside the infirmary one leg drawn up to her chin. She wrapped her arms around her leg, her head resting against it, her eyes downcast. It was taking too long. Why had he said that? Surely, he didn't want to die.  
  
Harry stood at the end of the hall. Ginny was sitting in the chair. It had to be her! After last night, it just had to be her. He woke reaching out for her, needing to bury himself in her one more time, but she wasn't there. He grabbed the pillow and smelled Ginny's scent, apple blossoms. Harry couldn't help it, he was smiling.  
  
It had never been like that before. Never. After Ginny disappeared, he tried to move on. He lost his virginity to one very experienced older woman. She seduced him, actually. It had been pleasant and there were no regrets. Neither had wanted a relationship with strings attached. They parted company as friends.  
  
He actually thought he had found someone to take Ginny's place about a year after she had disappeared. He had run into Susan Bones in Diagon Alley one afternoon. It was her hair he had seen, really. She was sitting outside Florean Fortescue's waiting for her Aunt, when the sunlight had flashed in her red hair. For a moment he thought he had found Ginny again. Susan saw him and waved. They struck up a conversation and from there a relationship had grown.  
  
He knew it was hopeless after six months. The breakup wasn't pleasant. Susan had grown to love him. But whenever he was with her, he kept comparing her to Ginny. At least I was honest with her, he thought. He had run into her again over the years, since he was employed by the Ministry and her Aunt did work there. They got past their differences and formed a friendship of sorts.  
  
Last night. Last night hope had flared in his heart again. She loved him. He knew that. She had to love him. This was his Ginny. He called out to her. There had been no answer. Where could she have gone? Probably down to breakfast. Harry got up, grabbed some fresh clothes and after showering went to join her. Alex had found him on the way to the Great Hall. Miss Weasley had found someone in the snow, nearly dead from the cold.  
  
A frisson of fear had run down his spine. He didn't know how he knew it was Remus, but he did. What had happened? He practically ran to the infirmary. There she was, Ginny, his Ginny sitting there.  
  
She looked up at him and hope died. It wasn't Ginny. Oh God, what had he done? Jane was staring at him. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears. At a loss of what to do, or what to say, Harry walked over to her.  
  
"He said he wanted to die," she said weakly. "He tried to kill himself, Harry. Why?" Then she was in his arms, sobs wracking her body. The door to the infirmary opened and they quickly broke apart.  
  
"Will he be all right?" Jane asked.  
  
"He'll live. I've treated the frostbite and given him a restorative."  
  
"Can I see him?" Madame Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"You can try." Jane rushed past her.  
  
Jane entered the infirmary quietly. Remus was at the far end. At least the blue tinge to his skin was gone. Jane let out a small sigh of relief. He was staring out the window, not even glancing in her direction. She approached slowly.  
  
"Remus?" Jane knew he was aware of her presence before she said his name. He wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Remus, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help. Nothing can be so bad that you would want to..." she couldn't say it. Still, he looked away from her. It was as if she wasn't there.  
  
"I'm not leaving. Not until you talk to me." Remus sighed. He turned his head but not to her. He stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Just go away, Jane. Go to Harry. He's who you want, after all."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes, it is. I saw you. I saw you and Harry last night."  
  
"You couldn't have."  
  
"Yes I could. I was outside your window."  
  
"How? No person could be there."  
  
"I wasn't a person last night."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm a werewolf, Jane. I was transformed. A wolf can scale those walls. I saw you and Harry making love. I as a fool to hope for you. You and Harry belong together. It's fate. I can't fight fate. I'm tired of fighting, tired of living like this. I don't want to go on." As he spoke, Jane became more horrified.  
  
"A werewolf? You can't be. They don't exist."  
  
"Jane, think. You're a witch. Are they supposed to exist? If you can be a witch, I can be a werewolf." Realization hit Jane a hard blow. It was true, she knew it. She had known it before. Ginny knew. They all did, and they were not afraid of him. He lived with Harry.  
  
"I don't care about your being a werewolf. It never kept Ginny...I mean me from being your friend."  
  
"Harry said you'd feel that way." Harry. It all came back to Harry, Jane thought. She had to explain about what he saw.  
  
"Remus, what you saw, last night..."  
  
"I know what I saw. Don't deny it. Don't lie to me, Jane."  
  
"I won't. It's true you saw us, but you don't know everything."  
  
"Don't, Jane. Don't try to explain. I don't want to know. I think you should go now."  
  
"But, Remus, you've got to listen..."  
  
"No!" he shouted. "Just go." He turned away from her. Jane knew he wouldn't listen to her.  
  
"All right, Remus, I'll go. If you won't listen to me, I'll find someone you will listen to." She left the infirmary. Harry was still standing in the hall.  
  
"Jane, is he all right?"  
  
"He saw us, Harry. He knows what happened. But he won't listen to me. I'm sure he won't listen to you either." Harry was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Jane did. She walked determinedly away. She knew what she had to do. No matter what it cost her, she was going to do it.  
  
She slammed the door to Snape's office open, and strode to his desk. Snape was sitting quietly.  
  
"We finish this now, Professor," Jane said as she drew up a chair to his desk. She sat down. "I'm ready. Cast your spell and don't let me out from its effects until we find out what's going on."  
  
"You, girl, do not tell me what to do in my office."  
  
"You, professor, hold the key to unlocking this mystery. I can't go on like this. It has to end now." Snape glared at her. She returned his disdain.  
  
"Miss Weasley, you are not prepared. You haven't sufficiently recovered. I will not take responsibility..."  
  
"I don't care! I need to know. If I'm to ever find happiness I need to know who I am. Am I Ginny Weasley? Am I Jane Wilson? Who am I?"  
  
"Very well." Snape pulled out his wand. Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "As before, concentrate on the Chamber. Legilimens!"  
  
Harry didn't know what to do when Jane had left him. He knew Remus wouldn't see him. He knew Jane had gone to Snape. He certainly wasn't wanted there. He hadn't felt this helpless since he had left the Yucatan not finding Ginny. He went down to the Great Hall, intending to get breakfast, but thought better of it. I don't want to answer any questions right now. He went to the kitchen and nicked some food from Dobby. He ended up in his common room, staring into the fire. Harry fell asleep waiting for answers.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Madame Pomfrey had brought Jane back to her room. Harry was asleep on the couch. They went quietly as they could to Jane's bedroom. Madame Pomfrey gave Jane the headache potion again, laced liberally with a sleeping draught. She got Jane into bed and waited for her to sleep before leaving. She went over to Harry and gently woke him.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" he said sleepily. Then realizing she was there, he came instantly awake. "Jane, is she okay? It's not Remus is it?"  
  
"Miss Weasley will be fine. I've given her a potion. She's sleeping and is not to be disturbed. Mr. Lupin is fine, still in the infirmary. Professor Snape would like to see you in his office in about an hour. Dinner is being served in the Great Hall. I suggest you go get something to eat."  
  
There weren't many students here this holiday season, but you would have thought there were more. Everywhere Harry went, there would be a group of them, talking quietly in a corner, or outright staring at him. When he saw Ken and Alex he stopped and chatted with them. Ken had become quite popular with the other students. Even Slytherins were stopping him, asking about Harry Potter.  
  
Of course rumors were running rampant. Why was he here? Who were Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter seeing? The general consensus of opinion was that Snape was going to retire and Mr. Potter would become the new defense professor. Miss Weasley, they all agreed, was going to marry Mr. Potter and the two were here to check on suitable quarters for a newly married professor and his wife. A group of students were hanging about the corridor discussing the subject.  
  
"There's no way Snape's ever going to retire," an indignant Slytherin boy said.  
  
"You're just saying that because he's head of your house," said a Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Look, I know Snape's a bit of a bloody bas-" the Ravenclaw girl gasped. "Sorry," continued the boy from Hufflepuff. "But he's a damn fine defense teacher. You don't have to like him, to learn lots of good stuff from him."  
  
"I'm so glad you feel that way." The startled students stared at the object of their conversation. No one had ever seen him outside his office or classroom since his accident. "Now I suggest you all go about your business before I deduct points from all your houses." The students muttered their apologies and quickly departed, many casting glances back over their shoulders. Snape dismissed them from his mind and continued on toward the infirmary.  
  
Snape arrived just as Madame Pomfrey was going to dinner.  
  
"Is Lupin awake?" It took the matron a moment to answer. She was just as surprised to see him out of his office as everyone else had been.  
  
"He is. Do you think it wise to try to see him, Severus?"  
  
"Wise? Definitely not, but it has to be done, Poppy."  
  
"Very well," she replied. "You can see him. Don't think he'll want to listen to you, given your history, though."  
  
"Oh, he'll listen. You can go to dinner, Poppy. Rest assured, I won't hurt him." Reluctantly, Madame Pomfrey left. Snape guided his chair quietly to Remus' bedside. Remus was laying there his eyes closed. Snape could tell he wasn't asleep.  
  
"Well I can see the last of the Marauders is still among the living." Remus eyes shot open.  
  
"What are you doing here? Come to gloat?"  
  
"Gloat, my dear Lupin, I never gloat." There was a long pause as they glared at each other. Finally, Remus sighed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"There are exactly 751 pieces of peeling paint up there." Snape's lip curled in a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Finally got the better of you, didn't I?" Remus refused to answer him. "I'm not here to play these silly games with you. We need to talk."  
  
"Talk! You and I have never talked, Severus. Nor do I wish to do so now. You had better leave."  
  
"I think not," Snape said, enjoying the discomfiture he was putting Remus through. "You'll want to hear this."  
  
"What could you tell me that I would possibly want to hear?"  
  
"I could tell you about Jane Wilson." Remus tensed at that. "You do know the reason Potter and she are here?" Remus nodded. "I've discovered a few things. Important things. Things that just might explain it all." Remus turned to Snape.  
  
"Ginny Weasley and Jane Wilson are two separate people."  
  
Snape returned to his office rather smug with himself. There, Lily, he thought, I'm repaying my debt to your son. Now I can finally move on. Harry was waiting outside the door for him. He had wanted to see Harry in an hour but his time with Remus had taken longer than he thought. He was rather enjoying his role as a thorn in Potter's and Lupin's sides.  
  
"You said to meet you in an hour, Professor. What kept you?"  
  
"All will be explained shortly, Potter. If you'll step aside?" Harry moved from where he was. Snape waved his wand, and the wards on his door receded. Snape rolled smoothly to his place behind his desk. He motioned for Harry to sit down.  
  
"All right, Professor, what is this all about?" Harry said as nonchalantly as he could even though he was too anxious to hear what Snape wanted.  
  
"I've discovered something about Miss Weasley." He saw Harry tense ever so slightly. Just a moment longer, Potter. He was really enjoying this.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
"Very well, Potter, very well. You and Miss Weasley have come here to find out why she had memories of 40 years ago. There is an explanation for that."  
  
"You know what's happening?"  
  
"Not precisely, but I have a very good idea. Those 40 year old memories are Miss Wilson's."  
  
"How can that be? Ginny isn't Jane Wilson."  
  
"Ah, but she is. You see, Miss Wilson was a, how shall I say this delicately, she was a companion of Tom Riddle's." Harry raised an eyebrow. "There is dark magic involved here, Potter. Ancient dark magic. Somehow, Jane Wilson's essence, her personality, her soul has been transferred into Miss Weasley." Harry was no on the edge of his chair leaning across the desk.  
  
"You mean there is someone else inside Ginny? What kind of magic can put someone's soul into another body?"  
  
"I don't have that knowledge. But I do know it is powerful and old, incredibly old.  
  
"You know Miss Weasley was here earlier. We held another session. The images, the memories were quite disconcerting. From what I have seen, it seems Riddle had a lover. They traveled the world searching for ancient magic. Ways to cheat death become immortal."  
  
"Jane was a part of that? Part of that monster's search?"  
  
"She was unaware of his true purpose, at first. He had convinced her it was for both of them. A way for them to be together forever. Riddle was quite the charmer. He had her convinced, a simple seduction for a witch so in love. And she was in love, desperately so. You know how he can control people. You witnessed it firsthand when his mere memory possessed Miss Weasley in her first year."  
  
"I remember." Harry felt the anger coursing through his veins.  
  
"Miss Wilson tried to leave him. He had become abusive. But he was too deeply imbedded in her. Partly her love for him held her there; partly it was his dark magic. She fought his control, she had almost broken the spell."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"He discovered her strength growing. They had been in the Americas at the time. Apparently, they had found a temple, a place where spells for immortality were to be found. This particular spell required a sacrifice. A soul to be given. A soul in love. Riddle couldn't let her leave. In his own twisted way, he cared for this girl. She had nearly given him a child, you see."  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"When he found out, he made her get rid of it." Harry's face contorted in rage. "He did not want an heir. He was certain he would find a way to live forever. He would brook no rival."  
  
"She did it? Willingly?"  
  
"As I said, he did have a measure of control over her. She did do it, but it haunted her. It gave her the strength to fight him."  
  
"So he used this spell on Jane? She was the sacrifice?"  
  
"He tried. It failed and Jane Wilson's soul was trapped."  
  
"You said they were in the Americas. Were they in the Yucatan?"  
  
"That was unclear to me. I am assuming that is so. To that end, Potter, I want you to go to the library and see what you can find concerning Mesoamerican magic, though I doubt even Madame Pince may be able to help."  
  
"If the spell isn't there, how can we help her?"  
  
"I took the liberty of sending an owl to a colleague of mine. Someone I met in my youth who is as interested as I in dark magic."  
  
"There's someone here who can help?"  
  
"No, Potter. Dr. Gresham is in America. He is a leading expert in the Ancient Magic of the Americas. I met him when he was here as an exchange student. I assure you, if anyone can discover what happened, Jacob Gresham can."  
  
"What about Ginny? Where is Ginny? She was here last night."  
  
"I'm not sure if she is there. Her soul is trapped somewhere. Somehow when Miss Wilson's memories surface it triggers and exchange of sorts. I don't understand it myself."  
  
"Then last night, it was Ginny."  
  
"Yes, Potter, Miss Weasley was there. Unfortunately, Miss Wilson was unaware of what had transpired. The irony in all this is that Lupin saw you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Miss Wilson held that memory quite clearly. There was also the memory of what she tried to tell Lupin."  
  
"Then that's why..."  
  
"Yes, Potter."  
  
"I've got to talk to him, explain."  
  
"I have already done so."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"If we are to bring Miss Weasley back, then Lupin must be involved."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When Miss Weasley returns, Miss Wilson will disappear, most likely forever. I can't see her doing so willingly unless she has time to make her farewell to him."  
  
"You're growing sentimental, Professor."  
  
"No, I am repaying my debt to you."  
  
"For my mother?"  
  
"For Lily."  
  
Harry went back to Griffindor tower late that night. Madame Pince didn't like it, but Harry had been insistent. Together they had searched for anything on Mesoamerican magic. There wasn't much. Just a few references to Aztec, Mayan and Incan gods in an obscure old tome. But there was a book by Jacob Gresham, MY JOURNEY IN CENTRAL AMERICA. Glancing through it, Harry didn't think there was anything here that could help Jane, but he would read through it, in case Dr. Gresham came.  
  
He checked on Jane. She was deeply asleep. He tucked the covers more tightly around her, kissed her forehead and went back to his room. Once in bed, he pulled out the book by Dr. Gresham. He read late into the night, finally falling asleep with his glasses still on. 


	8. Chapter 8 New Years Eve

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 8. New Year's Eve  
  
Jane was ill. She had pushed Snape too far. They spent hours in his office. Jane wouldn't leave. Even when she felt so ill that she was likely to pass out, she had stayed. She remembered more and more.  
  
They began with Ginny's memories of the chamber, always focusing on Riddle. They would lead to Riddle and Jane on their quest. It was finally the memory of disposing of Jane's unborn child when Snape finally drew the line. Jane had emerged from that memory sobbing uncontrollably. Great wracking sobs that shook her to the very core. When he had found there was no way to calm her, he summoned Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Jane's head was splitting with pain, and she gratefully accepted the headache remedy, hoping for dreamless sleep. Her hope was not in vain. Jane slept through the night, nothing disturbing her. But it was morning now. She was sore. Every muscle in her body ached from the tensions of the previous day. Her stomach roiled. She sat up intending to get to the bathroom but when she sat up, it was too much. She leaned over the side of the bed grabbing the wastebasket just in time.  
  
She felt a little better after that. She hoped Harry hadn't heard her. There was no sound approaching her room. Gingerly, Jane rose from the bed. Her legs were shaking; she was barely able to stand. The movement set her headache off again. It was blinding her. She groped her way to the door. She needed to get help. Turning the doorknob was excruciating. Her nerve endings were on fire. She got the door open and stumbled into the common room. She reached for the back of a chair nearest her, but missed her purchase. Jane fell to her knees. The movement had set her stomach off again. Dry heaves wracked her body. Gasping for air, she crumpled the rest of the way to the floor.  
  
The sound of Jane retching in the common room brought Harry awake. He jumped out of bed and opened his door to see Jane lying in the middle of the common room. He picked her up. She was burning with fever. Harry put her back to bed, grabbed his dressing gown and ran to the infirmary.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was giving Remus more of her restorative when Harry burst into the infirmary.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, come quickly, it's Jane! She's ill, burning up!" Harry had reached Remus' bed and gripped the footboard tightly, his breathing coming in gasps.  
  
"I was afraid of this." The matron went swiftly to her office. Harry, still gasping for air, looked at Remus. Neither spoke. Each saw the pain in the other's eyes. Remus threw back the covers on his bed and got up. He threw on his robe.  
  
"Take me to her, Harry." Harry came around the bed and put his shoulder under Remus' arm. Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office, bag of potions in hand. She looked as if she were about to scream for Remus to get back in bed. Seeing the grim but determined looks on both of their faces quickly changed her mind.  
  
"Take it slowly, Remus. I don't relish the idea of you suffering a relapse." She hurried off leaving the two of them behind.  
  
The walk to Griffindor tower was painful, and not just physically. Harry heard the soft grunts of pain Remus tried to suppress as they walked. Guilt filled him. If only he had kept his heart under control. He should never have let his body betray him like that. Sure he was lonely, desperately so. But he shouldn't have given in to his desires.  
  
Remus loathed his weakness. He had forced Jane to do this. He was familiar enough with Legilimency to know its effects, especially with the state Jane was in. If he had let his mind rule his heart, he would have realized Jane would never betray him. That was Ginny not Jane who had made love with Harry. Harry would have never done that otherwise. He had been right, Harry and Ginny were fated for each other. If the situation had been reversed, Remus knew he would have done the same. Love isn't logical, it can't follow rules.  
  
"Harry I..."  
  
"Remus, please..."  
  
They came to a halt in the hall.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been with her. I never meant to hurt you or her."  
  
"Harry don't apologize. That was Ginny. You needed her, she needed you. I was in no fit state of mind. I've never been in love before. I don't know how to trust, that way. I was foolish, so I took the coward's way out. I needed to rid myself of the pain."  
  
"No, Remus, I..."  
  
"Harry, listen to me. This has been coming on for a long time now." Harry stared at Remus, not believing what he was hearing. "I've thought about it for years. After James and Lily died, when I thought Sirius had betrayed them and killed Peter, I thought about it. They were all gone. My parents had died years before. They were the only family I had left. No one would miss me. There was no one who cared. No one but Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"We never actually talked about it. But he sensed how deeply depressed I was. All those years, before I came here to teach you, Albus had me roaming about Europe looking for Voldemort. It gave me a purpose. A reason to go on. I lived for revenge.  
  
"Then came word that you needed me. So I came at Dumbledore's request. How like your father you looked, how like you mother you were. You were the best of both of them, Harry. And I needed to protect you. But not for the reason we all thought." They had begun walking again.  
  
"Sirius was restored to me. I wasn't alone anymore. Those two years we spent together were glorious. My bother was returned to me. James and Lily's son was my friend, a kind of nephew. I had a family once more.  
  
"I know how you felt when Sirius died. And I almost slipped beck into depression again. But you needed me, Harry. I took over Sirius' duties to you and again, I had purpose. The order, the Weasley's all became like family to me. You were growing up, becoming a man. You were ready to be on your own. I was proud of you, but soon you would move on. Ginny became your life. It was time for me to step back. When I did that, the old feelings began to emerge. I never let you see them. You were too happy. I was determined to exit slowly, disappear quietly, end it all."  
  
"Remus, I would never have let you go."  
  
"I know that now, Harry. But then? I wasn't thinking clearly. Then Ginny disappeared. You needed me again. How could I leave you? My son. The son I would never have otherwise. Whatever you would need, I would be there for you.  
  
"Kingsley had kept the search going. Not on a grand scale. But he checked every rumor; any trace of Ginny was investigated. He sent me to Mexico when someone in the Muggle ministry had forwarded information about a British woman fitting the description of Ginny that had been in Mexico City. It was the barest of information, but I had a feeling.  
  
"I could make you happy again, Harry. I could repay the Weasley's for their kindness, acceptance and love. I had no idea things would turn out the way they did.  
  
"I love Jane because she's like me. Alone, different, not fitting in precisely. Kindred spirits. I've never loved a woman as I love Jane. There was the chance she could accept me for what I am. I have never given that part of my heart away, Harry. Not to James or Sirius or you either. It tore me apart when I saw you. The old fears and depression returned with a vengeance. I wanted to hurt you, hurt you both the way I hurt."  
  
They had reached the common room.  
  
"I should have listened to Jane. I should have trusted her. Of all the people who could have made me see the truth, it had to be Severus.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
"Remus, I - I don't know what to say."  
  
"There's noting for you to say, Harry. I just wanted you to know this. I know I won't have Jane. It is her fate to move on. She doesn't belong here. I will miss her, but if her dying..." Remus' voice broke. "If her dying brings Ginny back to you, that will be enough. I won't leave. I know there will always be a place for me in both your lives."  
  
They sat silently on the couch before the fire, each adrift in the sea of their own thoughts. Madame Pomfrey came out of Jane's dormitory. Harry stood, Remus looked up.  
  
"If you two aren't the sorriest looking pair!" she said in exasperation. "Miss Weasley will be fine. It's merely the residual effects of prolonged exposure to the spell. Her fever is gone. She's sleeping. Give her time to rest. And if Severus wants her, she is NOT to go." She turned to leave. "Honestly, the way serious magic is used so casually around here. If I wasn't needed so badly, I'd leave!" Before she left, she turned to Remus. "I'll have some clothes and your medicine sent here. I know you won't leave until she's well. But you are not to go roaming about."  
  
"I'll give him my room," Harry said. "I can take the couch."  
  
"See that he rests, Potter," then she left.  
  
Harry made sure Remus was comfortably situated in his dorm. Then he went to breakfast. There was a lot for him to think about today. But he wasn't ready to do that just yet. He still had to finish reading Dr. Gresham's book, and he needed to write to the Weasley's. When he thought about it, he was amazed that Ron and Hermione hadn't been pestering him with owls. He'd left Hedwig behind with the Weasley's, Errol having finally been retired. They still hadn't replaced him. He had served them faithfully for many years, and they probably felt a little funny to bring a new owl into their home. Replacing a faithful familiar was probably a difficult business. He couldn't begin to think of how he would replace Hedwig.  
  
With his book beside his plate, he simply refused to prop it against the jug of pumpkin juice, too much like Hermione, he read more of Gresham's work. Aside from a few good mornings from the students, no one really bothered him. He chatted a bit with Ken and Alex and then went back to the book.  
  
She was just a few yards away. Out one door and in another. Should he? Remus was exhausted, despite the restorative; his walk to the tower, his exposing his feelings to Harry had taken so much out of him. He closed his eyes he needed to sleep. Visions of Jane ran through his mind. He could see her smiling, laughing. A surge of emotion filled his heart. Pictures of her looking at him with passion from the night they had almost shared love. A tear leaked from his eye when he thought of what he would never have. Jane didn't belong here, much as he wanted her to stay, she didn't belong here. Ginny did and Ginny should be with Harry. He fell asleep dreaming of what might have been.  
  
Jane tentatively got out of bed. Her headache was gone. She was still sore, but at least the excruciating nerve pain was gone. A little unsteady on her feet, she reached for her robe and put it on. She needed to get to the bathroom. Harry stuck his head in her door.  
  
"Jane, are you okay? Should you be out of bed?"  
  
"I'm fine, Harry. I just need - need to..." she nodded to the bathroom. Harry blushed, his mouth an O of surprise, he shut the door behind him.  
  
Harry went back to the table and finished the letter he was writing. He had written one letter to the Weasley's assuring them they were okay. Without giving details he had told them they were closer to bringing Ginny back, but he wasn't sure how long it would take. He told them to be patient and he would write again soon. Now all he needed to do was finish this one to Ron. He had given Ron almost all the details; nothing about what happened the other night or why Remus has attempted suicide.  
  
Don't tell Hermione everything. She's too close to delivery.  
  
You know how she'll get. She may even try to come here. We  
  
don't want her to risk that.  
  
I'll write as soon as I can. After reading Dr. Gresham's   
  
book, I feel sure he can help. I hope he accepts Snape's  
  
proposal. If he doesn't, I plan on going to see him   
  
myself. I know I can convince him to help.  
  
Give my love to 'Mione.  
  
Harry  
  
He finished sealing the letters when Jane came out.  
  
"You should be in bed."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to ask if you've been able to see Remus."  
  
"Yes, he's fine."  
  
"Is he? Snape said he would talk to him. I wish I could go to him."  
  
"You can."  
  
"No, I'm too tired. The infirmary is too far."  
  
"Jane, he's in my dorm."  
  
"He's here?" Harry nodded. Jane's eyes went to the door.  
  
"Look, I have to send these letters off and then I'm going to see Snape." He paused. "I'll stay away until dinner. Do you think that's enough time?" Jane went over to Harry and gently stroked his face. She knew what this was costing him.  
  
"Ginny was the luckiest girl alive, Harry. You are a wonderful man. I wish I could stay to find out how things will turn out. I wish you luck and love." Harry took Jane's hand and kissed her palm.  
  
"I'll find happiness again. Take yours now while you can. If it's any consolation, if I never knew Ginny then it would have been you." Then he was gone. She would miss him, she knew that.  
  
"If it weren't for Remus," she whispered. She took a deep breath and went to Remus. He was still asleep. She wouldn't wake him. So she pulled a chair next to the bed and waited.  
  
Remus' eyes slowly blinked open. Jane. Sitting next to him. Smiling. He smiled back. He pushed himself to a sitting position.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jane."  
  
"I love you, Remus." He looked into her eyes. It was there for him to see. Forgiveness, asking to be forgiven, love. His heart nearly burst.  
  
"I love you, too." There was a sadness about them. As if they had begun to grieve for each other. Jane's eyes brimmed with tears. One glided gently down her cheek. Remus reached to wipe it away. His hand lingered. He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip. She closed her eyes as the sensation sent a shiver down her spine. Then his lips brushed hers and she was lost. Her hands came around his neck as she moved to the bed. He was stroking her back making her tremble with need. His tongue sought entrance and she granted it, willingly, with her whole heart.  
  
He eased her dressing gown off her shoulder as his lips caressed her ear, then her neck. She moaned with pleasure as his tongue explored the place where her neck met her shoulder. He used his teeth to push the gown strap away and then kissed her white soft flesh. He backed off looking at the expanse of skin he had exposed. The gown still covered most of her breast. He leaned down and licked her skin drawing goose flesh from her.  
  
"Do you want this, Jane? Do you want me?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Remus. Now and forever."  
  
"I can't give you forever, Jane."  
  
"You can if you make love to me now. When we join, it will be forever. I'll always be right here for you." She caressed the skin over his heart. "I'll be there. And wherever I do end up, I'll wait for you, Remus." Her words pushed him over the edge and he made love to her in the afternoon light.  
  
"Dr. Gresham will arrive tomorrow afternoon," Snape told Harry.  
  
"Did he say if he had any idea what is happening?"  
  
"No, but he did say he found this quite intriguing. He will have to explore her memory though. Will she be read?"  
  
"She'll do it whether she's ready or not," Harry said.  
  
"It would be helpful if I could get more information."  
  
"Out of the question," this time Harry enjoyed making Snape squirm. "Madame Pomfrey expressly forbade it. And even if she didn't, I wouldn't let you."  
  
"Touché, Potter." He raised his eyebrow. "This interview is now at an end."  
  
"Not just yet."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"I think we have a little more to discuss."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Your debt to my mother." Snape scowled at Harry. It was the same old look of loathing he always had for him.  
  
"There is nothing to discuss, I owed you mother no debt."  
  
"I'll accept that, for now, I suppose."  
  
"Good, because that's all you'll get."  
  
"Would you answer another question, then?"  
  
"I'm feeling generous at the moment, Potter. Go ahead."  
  
"Why do you hate me?" Snape laughed at that.  
  
"I thought you already knew the answer." Harry regarded the man before him. For as long as he had known him, Harry thought that Snape hated him because of his father, and because of the many times Harry had eluded his wrath. Suddenly, he realized that it went deeper than that. He had to know.  
  
"I thought I knew. I thought it was all so obvious. But that isn't like you, professor. Your motivations have never been so simple. There are layers here. Peal them away and we will get to the truth. Or are you capable of the truth." That hit home, Harry could tell. Snape's temper was rising.  
  
"Unlike you, Potter, I am not a liar. What I've told you is the truth. What you have seen is the truth."  
  
"It is as much truth as you want to reveal. But it's not everything. Why call my mother Lily? She was muggle born. If there is one thing I know about you, it's that you are as fanatical about purebloods as Slytherin himself." Snape was angry, seething. Harry knew he was treading dangerous waters. He wanted the truth. It was time to get it. "What was my mother to you?"  
  
"Nothing, Potter. At the end, nothing."  
  
"At the end?"  
  
"Did you ever wonder why your father hated me from the first?"  
  
"My father despised dark magic, and everything it represented. You were part of that."  
  
"He didn't know that when we met." Harry's eyebrows leapt up. "On the train, on the Express, that first day. He didn't know who I was. He stumbled into my compartment looking for a seat. I was the only occupant. We struck up a conversation. It was quite pleasant, actually. When we were sorted, it didn't seem to make a difference. For a few weeks, we were actually friends. Then she came along.  
  
"She was my friend first, you see. At least I thought so. Your father noticed her one afternoon when we were studying in the library together. After that, she left me."  
  
"But she hated him. She wouldn't consider going out with him until 6th year."  
  
"Have you learned nothing from you own experience, Potter?" Snape sighed. "How long did Miss Weasley love you?" Harry began to understand. "Lily loved him from the start. Your father was too full of himself to realize that. Not till much later. Lily made him wait for her."  
  
"So you were in love with my mother?"  
  
"At the end of our time at Hogwarts? No, I had gotten over her."  
  
"Then why do you hate me?"  
  
"Because I was needed to save your life. Before you were born, I was needed to save my enemy's wife and unborn child."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know your parents escaped the Dark Lord three times."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The third time was me. Lily didn't know I was a Death Eater. Very few people did. When she came to me, very pregnant, looking for a way to escape, she had no idea."  
  
"You helped her, my dad when you could have betrayed them to Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, it was - I don't know how to say this, but to have your father in by debt was more powerful to me than any service I could give to the Dark Lord."  
  
"Voldemort never knew, he never suspected?"  
  
"I am an Occulmens. My hatred of your father was enough to keep my secret from Voldemort. Your father didn't like the fact that he was in by debt any more than I cared for being in his."  
  
"But your saving me in that Quidditch match settled your life-debt you owed him."  
  
"He did not ask me to intervene. That was your mother."  
  
"I still don't understand why you hated me, right from the first."  
  
"You have your mother's eyes. To see your mother's eyes in your father's face..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Enough, Potter. I suggest you go now." Harry had heard enough. He wouldn't press for more.  
  
He didn't go back to the tower. He wouldn't disturb Remus and Jane. It was too early for dinner. Harry wandered out on to the grounds. He sat under the old beech where so many years before, he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would laugh, talk and try to do homework. He wished Dumbledore were here. Dumbledore seemed to be able to explain everything. He thought briefly of asking Professor McGonnagal to speak with the former headmaster's portrait, but decided against it. You're not a child anymore, Harry. You need to face the world head on. That's what your father would have done. He watched the sun set. Tomorrow was a new day, the beginning of a new year. Tomorrow he would begin to live again.  
  
Remus and Jane stood at the window watching the sun set. Relishing the memory they were making for Remus to take with him. Jane saw Harry first, descending the steps to the grounds. She nudged at Remus.  
  
"We can't leave him alone. Not on New Year's Eve."  
  
"That's Harry we're talking about," Remus said. "He won't want to intrude." She turned in his embrace.  
  
"One of the memories I want to leave you with is the three of us, Remus. I want you to remember us all being happy."  
  
"Do you think we can do that? This must be breaking his heart."  
  
"You said it yourself. This is Harry. From the memories I have from Ginny, Harry finds his own joy seeing those he loves happy. You are happy, Remus? I am. Even knowing that I can't stay, I'm truly happy now."  
  
"Jane you are my joy. I have you locked away in my heart. It's enough for me." He leaned down and kissed her to tenderly, she thought she would weep.  
  
Harry was lost in thought. It had been a day. The old hatred and resentments toward Snape had been replaced by pity. Knowing that soon Ginny and he would be together had lightened his mood. He dreamed of when they would be together again. He would make sure that Remus was a vital part of that.  
  
A son, Remus thought of him as a son. He knew Mr. Weasley thought of him that way, but they had never had the opportunity to get really close. Sirius, to Sirius Harry was more of a brother, another James. There was love there but not like a father. He looked back at all Remus and he had been through. He should have realized it all those years ago. The talks they had shared when he was in his 3rd year. When Remus had taught him how to produce a patronus, he should have realized then that his pride was that of a father. Remus was really the only father he had known. He was glad he told him he loved him.  
  
"Harry?" Jane's voice startled him. He jumped to his feet.  
  
"Jane, should you be out here? Are you okay?" She smiled at him, and he noticed, she didn't smile like Ginny.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm feeling very much better. Remus and I saw you from the window. Would you like to join us in ringing in the New Year? We would really like that."  
  
"No, it's okay. You two should be together."  
  
"We are, Harry. We want to share that with you." Harry didn't know what to do.  
  
"I want to make happy memories for Remus. You are a part of that Harry. I also want you to have those happy memories too. I won't really be gone if you both can share those moments."  
  
"You are an extraordinary woman, Jane. I wish there was a way we could all be together."  
  
"There is, Harry," she walked up to him, and as she had done with Remus, she placed her hand on his heart. "Keep me here. I'll always be with you both, that way." 


	9. Chapter 9 New Year's Day

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 9. New Year's Day  
  
They shared dinner in their common room. People had stopped by to help celebrate. Madame Pomfrey had checked both Jane and Remus. They were both doing fine. Remus would be allowed to accompany them to their meeting with Dr. Gresham. He would have gone anyway, but Madame Pomfrey felt better by giving him permission.  
  
Professor McGonnagal had joined them briefly. Of course she knew the situation. She shared a glass of champagne with them and wished them all a Happy New Year. A few of the other professors had stopped by. Remus' spirits were lifted as they all expressed their wishes that he had stayed on instead of leaving his teaching post. He never realized that they genuinely liked him. He had kept on polite terms with them when he had taught here, never really getting to know them.  
  
Alex and Ken were invited to spend some time with them. Harry had gone up to the common room searching for them. The other students were stunned when Harry had sought them out. He couldn't help it but when they were leaving the tower, he put his arm on Ken's shoulder and said quite loudly that he would give him a few plays to try out in the upcoming matches, and then complimented Alex on how lovely she looked that night. For the rest of their time at Hogwarts, their fellow students held them in awe.  
  
They told Harry, Jane and Remus about the happenings at Hogwarts since Harry had left. Though nothing like Harry's time, the stories were just as adventurous and full of rule breaking as Harry's had been. They played some wizard chess, which Harry was still hopeless at and talked, letting them go so they could be with their peers to ring in the New Year.  
  
Harry discretely left the room just before midnight so Jane and Remus could share that moment and not feel awkward around him. When he joined them again, Jane kissed both his cheeks and Remus gave him a hug.  
  
He thought it would be an uncomfortable moment when they would go to bed. He knew Remus would spend the night with Jane. He was unsure how he felt about this. But strangely it didn't bother him. It was as if he were watching his parents retire. When he thought about it after going to bed himself he realized that somehow when he looked at Jane, he didn't see Ginny. He saw a mature woman. A woman who has seen life and knew her time was near. A woman content. He wished there was something he could do to keep her here for Remus.  
  
After loving her thoroughly, Jane snuggled close to Remus, a sweet lethargy lulling her to sleep.  
  
"We certainly have made some wonderful memories tonight."  
  
"Enough to last me a lifetime, love," he said. Holding her close, they both fell asleep.  
  
Harry waited outside the entrance hall for Dr. Gresham. He would arrive with some of the students returning for the new term. Harry watched the carriages pull up to the front steps. The students began hopping from the carriages. Where was Dr. Gresham? Then he saw the last passenger emerge. Was that Dr. Gresham? He looked entirely too young. He was dressed for combat, or so it seemed, camouflage pants, jacket and cap. He jumped down from the carriage; his black boots hit the gravel of the drive sending stones flying. He looked up to the entrance at Harry. That was the next thing that struck Harry as being unusual. The man striding up to him did not raise his eyes to Harry's scar.  
  
As he drew closer, Harry could see that he was indeed older than he appeared, but surely he couldn't be Remus' age. There was no trace of gray in his dark brown hair, which was long, tied back in a queue, framing a well-tanned face. His electric blue eyes did have lines and now Harry understood why they were called laugh lines. He wore a remarkable smile that encompassed his whole face. He took the steps two at a time, showing boundless energy. He extended his hand to Harry. Their eyes met levelly, he was just a touch taller than Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter, I presume?" This was another surprise for Harry, his voice was deep and held traces of a British accent. "Jacob Gresham. I'm really glad to meet you." Harry didn't say anything being a bit nonplussed. "Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Sorry, Dr. Gresham," Harry said as he shook hands firmly.  
  
"I'm not quite what you expected," an impish grin turned up the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Well, er...actually, no." Gresham chuckled.  
  
"Been reading one of my books, have you?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"It's my writing style, I'm afraid. I'm fantastic at fieldwork and research, but never got the hang of writing. Do you think it's possible we could go in now? I haven't been in England for years, 'fraid my blood's grown a little thin."  
  
"Of course," Harry stepped aside. Gresham was looking about the entry hall.  
  
"Remarkable," Gresham said as he took it all in. "Hasn't changed one bit since I was here. Not one little bit. I swear even the cobwebs are still the same." He turned to Harry. "It's good to be back." The man standing before Harry didn't seem to be able to be still. He was bouncing ever so slightly on the balls of his feet. He looked over to the Great Hall.  
  
"I suppose it's a little early for dinner, eh? Do you think anyone would mind if we slipped down to the kitchens and stole a little food?" he asked with that grin lifting the corners of his lips.  
  
"Look, Dr. Gresham, I'm sure we can arrange something. Wouldn't you like to be shown to your room?"  
  
"In a bit, in a bit, Harry. It's all right if I call you Harry?" Harry nodded. "I really am hungry. Those pitiful Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties they served on the train just weren't enough. If I remember correctly," he pointed to a corridor, "the kitchens are that way?" He's definitely American, brash, bold, outspoken, but I like him, Harry thought. Gresham's mood was infectious. Smiling Harry led the way to the kitchens.  
  
It was almost like having Ron at his side. Harry was filled with a sense of adventure. They were both acting as if what they were doing was against the rules. They were being as quiet as they could, both looking for signs of being detected. They reached the still life, and smiling Harry extended his hand in a gesture that said that Dr. Gresham have the honors. The impish grin still in place, he tickled the pear. Ten minutes later, loaded down with food, with Dobby's enthusiastic farewells still ringing in their ears, Harry led the way to Gresham's rooms.  
  
He had been given rooms near Ravenclaw. Though not as big as Harry's, the sitting room was quite comfortable. A couple of easy chairs, a small table, and a love seat were all the furniture the room could hold. They deposited their booty on the table. Dr. Gresham shrugged out of his coat, tossing it aside, not caring where it landed. He grabbed three sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice and sat on the floor in front of the fire.  
  
"Care to join me, Harry?" Harry took a couple of sandwiches and a butterbeer and sat in front of one of the chairs, his back propped against it. They ate in companionable silence.   
  
"I know you must have heard this a thousand times," Gresham said after finishing his second sandwich, "but you really look remarkably like your father."  
  
"I have. I also have my mother's eyes."  
  
"If you say so, I really didn't know her." Harry looked at him tentatively. "I am the son of expatriate parents. They wanted me to experience their alma mater, so they arranged for me to come. I was only here for one year. It was before you father and mother got together. We were all 14, and I was sorted into Ravenclaw."  
  
"Then you really didn't know my father well."  
  
"Nope. Just enough to speak to him in the halls or exchange pleasantries in the Great Hall. I wasn't what you would call outgoing and Quidditch wasn't my sport.  
  
"I remember your father as being a little conceited, not in a bad way, mind you. But he did take great pride in his skills, both on the pitch and in the classroom. Overall he was a pleasant enough fellow, he and his mates.  
  
"I was genuinely sorry to learn he had died. But what about his friends? How are they doing? Let's see, there was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and um - Pettigrew, that's it. Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Sirius and Wor - um, I mean, Pettigrew are dead."  
  
"Sorry to hear that. I'm sorry if the question hurt."  
  
"No, it's okay. I've dealt with it."  
  
"What about Remus?"  
  
"He's here. You'll meet him again, later."  
  
"So, Remus is involved in this?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Gresham."  
  
"It's Jacob. Dr. Gresham writes those awful books."  
  
"Thanks, Jacob," Harry said smiling.  
  
"So," Jacob said taking a bite of sandwich, "tell me what this mystery is all about."  
  
"Didn't Professor Snape write to you?"  
  
"Yes, but I want to hear the story from a number of points of view. It will help me sort through what I will find out." Harry told him. He talked for quite a long time, without interruption. The whole time Gresham sat, staring into the fire. At one point Harry stopped, to check if Jacob was listening.  
  
"Go on, Harry. I'm listening. This is how I process the information I get. I have a photographic memory. I can call up the data later and remember every precise detail. Absolutely essential bit of talent, really useful in fieldwork.  
  
"Keep going, Harry. (Accio sandwiches!) After you performed the Legilimens spell what happened?" Harry continued his story while Jacob went through the remainder of the sandwiches. When he finished, he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Why don't you take me to Severus now, then you can get your friends. The sooner we begin this, the sooner we'll get your fiancé back."  
  
Harry escorted Dr. Gresham to Snape's office. When they entered they found the professor in his usual spot behind his desk.   
  
"Severus! It's good to see you again!" Gresham bounded over to Snape and took his hand pumping it in genuine happiness.  
  
"Jacob," Snape greeted him. Harry had never seen Snape smile with genuine affection before. He almost didn't recognize him. "I see age hasn't caught up with you yet."  
  
"That's because I'm still running to fast." The laughter they shared was a sight to behold. Years of bitterness and frustration lifted from Snape's face.  
  
"Potter, I suggest you fetch Miss Weasley and Lupin now." When Snape looked at Harry, he had reverted to his normal scowl. Mentally shaking his head Harry left to get Jane and Remus.  
  
When Harry entered the common room, Jane and Remus were sitting on the sofa; Remus had one arm around her shoulder. She was tucked tenderly in the crook of his arm. They seemed to be in deep conversation, as they hadn't heard Harry enter.  
  
"Are you ready to do this, Jane?" She sighed.  
  
"No, I'll never be ready. But this has to be done." Remus hugged her tighter.  
  
"I hate him! I'll never forgive him for all the pain. How could I have loved him?" She was sobbing now. Harry couldn't let this go on. He cleared his throat loudly. Jane sat up wiping her eyes.  
  
"Dr. Gresham is waiting for us." Jane stood up.  
  
"Let's go find Ginny," she said.  
  
They were all sitting in Snape's office. Upon seeing Remus, Jacob had greeted him warmly. Remus did remember him, but not very well. Pleasantries were exchanged. Gresham turned to Jane.  
  
"Miss Wilson?" She extended her hand.  
  
"Dr. Gresham, I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"As I am to meet you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances. Harry has told me a lot about you. Please sit down and tell me more." Jane told him her story. When she faltered, Jacob would ask a question and Jane would go on. When she finished she turned to him.  
  
"Can you help me, Dr. Gresham? Can you tell us what happened?" Jacob thought for a moment.  
  
"There are a number of possibilities. I would have to examine these memories to give you any more specifics."  
  
"I'm ready for the Legilimency spell," she said.  
  
"I don't think that's a wise course of action at this point," he said. "But there are other ways." He turned to Snape. "Severus, do you by any chance have a collection of herbs and potion ingredients?" Snape took out his wand and pointed it at one of the bookcases. It swung open revealing shelves lined with small jars.  
  
"I shall have to altar the office. With these incantations, the atmosphere is more conducive to positive results. Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all, Jacob." Gresham nodded and retrieved his wand from a cleverly concealed pocket on his leg. He murmured an incantation and the room changed. The stonewalls became wooden, as if logs had been piled one on top of the other. The ceiling changed from plaster to thatch. The chairs, except for Snape's, became wooden benches lining the walls. The floor changed from flagstone to dirt, in the center a ring of white stones, a fire pit.  
  
"It's a representation of a Native American meeting room," Gresham told them. "It's a place where tribal gatherings were held. It's a place full of magic." He turned to Remus and Harry. "If you'll take a seat along the walls? Jane please sit by the fire pit. I just have to get ready." They each moved to their respective places.  
  
Jacob conjured three small clay bowls and measured herbs and potions into them, and then placed them by the fire pit. He doffed his shirt and removed the band holding his queue. He was well tanned, his hair hung straight to his shoulders. He sat next to Jane. Around his neck were necklaces made of leather thongs with stones, feathers, bones and small animal teeth. Prominent among them was a small leather pouch. From one of his pockets he produced a leather band decorated with shells and beads. He tied it about his head. He pointed his wand and a small fire kindled. Sitting attired as he was, Harry thought he looked exactly like an Indian.  
  
"The magic I'm about to use," he spoke gently to Jane, "is ancient. Native American mages used it to obtain truth. The spell, though not as powerful or clear as Legilimency will be visible to all in this room. Do you mind if they see?" Jane shook her head. "Good. We will begin."  
  
Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He began to mutter something in a language no one else recognized. The muttering became rhythmic, almost a song. Everyone felt the first twinges of magic stirring about them.  
  
Continuing to chant, Jacob picked up the first bowl and tossed its contents on the fire. It flared briefly and died down. Smoke filled the room. It smelled of woods and berries, a soft pleasing scent that made everyone relax. Harry felt his senses sharpen. The colours about him seemed to glow, the sounds of Jacob's chanting reverberated in his chest.  
  
Jacob picked up the second bowl and tossed that too, on the fire. Again, a flash and ebb. Suddenly, the room filled with sounds of chanting. Ghost like figures began to form. Indian warriors and women dancing around the room, passing through their bodies. Harry became entranced. This was so beautiful and peaceful. He saw Jane swaying to the rhythm of the chant.  
  
The third concoction was thrown onto the fire. Light flashed. A dense white smoke began to rise, engulfing them all. Jacob had taken a pinch of something from the pouch about his neck. He shouted a word no one understood and threw it on the fire. Darkness. It seemed to last an eternity. Then slowly the room came back into the light. But it had changed again.  
  
Stone covered with green lichen appeared. Runes and pictures carved into every surface. Gone was the smell of forest, in its place stale, stagnant water and decay.  
  
Harry was transfixed, unable to move. There in front of him, on an altar of stone lay Jane, bound tightly to it. But Jane was different. This wasn't Ginny's body. But he knew it was Jane. The woman was dark-haired, her eyes were nearly black. Nor was she petite, like Ginny. He could tell that she was nearly as tall as he. Jane as she was 40 years ago.  
  
Climbing off her, straightening his clothing, was Tom Riddle. Rage burned inside Harry, he wanted to jump up and rip the figure to pieces. He knew Riddle had just finished doing unspeakable things to the girl, but he couldn't move. He struggled against the force holding him still. Jacob's voice whispered softly in his mind.  
  
"Don't. It is only shadow and light. Do not interfere."  
  
"Thank you, love," Riddle said to Jane. "That was most pleasurable. I will miss what we share. But there will be others."  
  
"I hate you," she said dully. She could feel no more. She just wanted to die, to end all the suffering, to get away from the monster before her.  
  
"No you don't," he said softly. "Somewhere deep inside you, you still love me. I'm a part of you. And I always will be.   
  
"But now, love, it is time to begin." He stood over her and stretched out his hands. He spoke words in a harsh guttural language, moving his hands above Jane's prone form.  
  
"What happened to the boy I loved?" she asked him. "Where did he go? When did he die? You were so gentle once, Tom. So loving. You made me feel as if I were special, not a plain witch with no talent. Where is that Tom Riddle?" Riddle paused and looked down at her.  
  
"That person never existed, Jane. It was all a lie. I wanted you and I gave you who you wanted to see. This, this is who I really am, and thanks to you, I will be forever." He began the incantation again. A deep blue light began to surround them. The light intensified, changing shades slowly going from midnight to cobalt, lightening as the incantation intensified. It was the colour of a summer sky now, continuing to lighten. Jane had been struggling against her bonds. As the light changed to white and Jane ceased her struggle, she arched against the intensity of the light.  
  
"I SHALL ALWAYS HATE YOU!" she shouted, her body jerked convulsively, she screamed and then went limp. The light exploded and Riddle was flung against the wall, he dropped and lay still.  
  
They were all in a mist of white and soft grays. Jane was lying on the ground. She gasped and jerked up to a sitting position. She looked about wildly. There was nothing there but wispy gray mist.  
  
"Where am I? Am I dead?" she whispered, not daring to speak louder.  
  
"No, little one, you have not passed beyond." The voice was feminine, lilting like soft music. It began to calm her.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
"I am here, all around you. Be calm child." The voice seemed to be coming from in front of her.   
  
"Please come closer. I'm frightened."  
  
"Do not fear. Do not fear me, little one. I will show myself to you." The mist in front of Jane seemed to move, to part. Jane was sitting in a garden. The smell of fully blooming tropical flowers filled her senses. The fierce pounding of her heart began to slow. The mists cleared. She was sitting in a small clearing amongst wildflowers of every shade and size. She got to her feet. Her clothing had changed. She was dressed in a soft light blue linen robe. Dark blue fretwork adorned the hem of her sleeves and skirt. She was barefoot, the carpet of wildflowers felt like silk beneath her feet.  
  
Peace entered her heart. She was calm; the pain of loss and hatred had left her. She looked up at the clear pristine sky and took a deep cleansing breath.  
  
"Come to me, little one. Come to my bower." She looked in front of her. In the distance she spied a canopy of shades of green and yellow, the drapery fluttering in the breeze. There was a figure seated beneath it. There was no fear in Jane. She knew if she went there she would be safe. She walked to the haven.  
  
As she approached, the figure became clearer. It was a woman. A woman like no other Jane ever encountered before. Dark, black hair, hair so black that blue highlights sparkled in it, hung about her. It was long. If the figure had been standing, Jane was sure it would have reached the ground. A magnificent robe was draped around her, in every colour of the rainbow, an intricate pattern of square shapes, their edges softened. Feathers and precious stones set in the pattern giving it an appearance of fluidity. She was dark, her skin a rich brown tinged with bronze. Her hands lay folded in her lap, long graceful fingers crossed together.  
  
Her face was beautiful. Surely the most beautiful Jane had ever seen. Her full red lips were curled into a gentle smile below a gracefully appointed nose. Her eyes were her most startling feature. They were black as a raven's wing, wide and shining. They radiated peace and love and acceptance. She sat there proudly, regally but inviting.  
  
When Jane came before her, all she could do was bow.  
  
"Rise, little one. Come and sit beside me."  
  
"Who are you?" Jane said as she sat beside the beauty.  
  
"People know me by many different names. But my people call me Ix Chel. Do you feel better now?"  
  
"Yes, my lady," Jane couldn't bring herself to speak her name. Ix Chel smiled at her.  
  
"Tell me your name, child."  
  
"Jane, It's Jane." Ix Chel reached up and stroked Jane's hair.  
  
"Well, Jane, have you no questions for me?"  
  
"I dare not ask, my Lady. I would disturb the peace here."  
  
"Fear not, little one. This peace cannot be disturbed. Ask your questions."  
  
"Where am I, how did I get here?"  
  
"You are in the celestial garden. It is my home. You came when the magic ended."  
  
"The spell, did it work?"  
  
"No, child. You prevented that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The magic was not intended to be used that way. It was only intended to join souls in love, to make that love last through all time. You have not loved that mortal that way for a long time. It was doomed to failure."  
  
"Is he dead? Has he been stopped?" Ix Chel sighed softly.  
  
"No. That mortal's fate is not to die here. His destiny lies elsewhere."  
  
"But he must be stopped!"  
  
"Peace, little one. Have no fear. His fate was decided long ago. He will never achieve his ends. Only the gods can live forever. There is one fated to defeat him."  
  
"But he'll go on!"  
  
"It is true. He will live a while longer. Many will suffer and die. I cannot change that, no one can. But he will be stopped. There will be a child, a youth, brave and strong with the power to break him."  
  
"A boy? How could a boy stop what he has become?"  
  
"It must be. Yes, he will be a boy, but powerful, a warrior, brave of heart, but gentle. A child of love and hope. He will suffer, but grow; anger but hope."  
  
"I should have stopped him."  
  
"No, little one. You would have been destroyed. Your fate lies elsewhere."  
  
"My fate? But I can't - I - I'm dead, aren't I?"  
  
"No, little one. Not dead as I have said. You are merely waiting."   
  
"For what?"  
  
"Even that, I do not know. But we will wait together, little one. We will wait for your destiny."  
  
The mist returned. It blocked them from view and the scene faded. The fire died down and the vision died.  
  
Breath returned to Harry with a vengeance and he felt as if his soul was jerked back into his body. The room returned to focus. They were back in Snape's office. Gone were the wooden walls, benches, and fire pit. Jane sat still in the middle of the floor, her head hanging forward. Jacob was swaying at her side. He pitched backward and lay sprawled on his back. No one moved for a moment. Jane's head jerked abruptly up.  
  
"Dr. Gresham!" She was at his side. Everyone gathered around them. Remus put his arms around Jane. Harry, on his knees, leaned over Jacob. He put two fingers to Gresham's neck, feeling for a pulse. The doctor seemed not to be breathing. "Is he all right?" she whispered. Gresham suddenly gasped sharply and his eyes opened. He sat up quickly.  
  
"Mayan. She's encountered a Mayan goddess. Extraordinary." 


	10. Chapter 10 January 2nd

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 10. January 2  
  
They had pressed Dr. Gresham for information. But he could give them no more than that somehow Jane was involved with an obscure Mayan goddess. He would have to consult some of his reference books to confirm that.  
  
"I'm almost positive about it, though," he said. "We will have to access Miss Weasley's memories to be absolutely sure."  
  
"Can you do that?" Jane asked.  
  
"Yes," Jacob smiled at her. "There are a number of ways. But I can't do it right now. I need time to recover." He turned to Snape. "It seems age may be catching up to me. A few years ago I would have been able to do the second spell right away."  
  
Harry, Remus and Jane left the two old friends reminiscing. They went back to their rooms. Dinner was awaiting them. They ate quietly, tired out from their experience. None of them could talk about what had happened. The experience was too fresh, their emotions too close to the surface. It wasn't something to be discussed right away. They all needed time to think about what they saw. Harry and Remus thought that Jane wouldn't care to talk about it just yet. When he finished, Harry yawned. Too much had happened and he was mentally and physically exhausted. He bid them good night and went to bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Remus was already in bed when Jane emerged from the bathroom. Her heart lurched as she saw him laying there eyes closed. She knew he wasn't asleep, merely waiting. How comfortable he looked in just pajama bottoms. Jane was wearing the top. She knew he was self-conscious about his body. His chest and back were scarred from his transformations. But they were a part of who he was. His face was lined but it gave him character. The gray in his hair blended well with its normal sandy colour, he wore it a shade long, Jane loved how it felt when she ran her fingers through it. She looked long and hard at him, memorizing him in repose. She wanted to keep that image with her wherever she ended up, Remus at peace, relaxed.  
  
"Coming to bed, love?' he asked eyes still closed.  
  
"Yes," she crawled in next to him, but didn't lie down. Remus opened his eyes and rose to his elbow beside her.  
  
"You're not tired?"  
  
"I am. It's just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I've been thinking."  
  
"Well, we all have, Jane." She slapped his arm playfully.   
  
"Be serious, Remus," he sobered. "Do you remember what Ix Chel said? My destiny lies elsewhere. Do you think she meant this? Or is there something more?" Remus sat up beside her.  
  
"I don't know. It seemed to me she meant something more than this. I don't think this was involved in 'destiny'. I think this was an accident, a chance encounter. At least that's what I hope. Perhaps there's a way for us to be together."  
  
"Remus, you saw me as I truly appear. I mean, not in Ginny's body. What do you... How do you..."  
  
"Jane," he turned her head to him. "I didn't fall in love with you because of your appearance. It's your heart, your soul that drew me to you. It's what's in here," he pointed to her heart. "We're alike, you and I. Two halves of a coin. Jane Wilson completes me, not Ginny Weasley." He stared deeply into her eyes.  
  
"The Jane Wilson I saw was beautiful. If I had met you as you truly are, I'm certain I would have loved you from the first. It's me who isn't the beautiful one, darling. I'm amazed that you could even bear to touch me."  
  
"But you are beautiful, Remus."  
  
"You're being kind."  
  
"No, it's not that way at all." She touched a puckered scar above his heart. "These are precious to me. They show me how you have suffered and been so alone. They make me love you more knowing what you have endured alone. I want to ease that loneliness."  
  
"I'm not exactly a youth."  
  
"Does it matter? When you think about it, I'm really older than you, you know. When all that happened to me, you were a very young child."  
  
"I never thought of that. Do you think I have a thing for older women?" It had come out of the blue, his attempt at humor. It struck a chord, deep within her and her laughter bubbled to the surface. The tensions of the last few days fled and Jane relaxed and leaned back in the bed.  
  
"If that's true, then I must be a deliciously scandalous older woman. Care to raise a few eyebrows?" She held her arms open to him. He leaned down to her and began to love her slowly savoring every part of her.  
  
Harry arrived in the Great Hall searching for Jacob, hoping to find him at breakfast. Judging from his prodigious appetite of the day before, Harry was sure the Doctor would be up early trying to satiate himself. He wanted to know how he would access Ginny's memories. If he would use the same spell as the night before. He woke this morning with a burning desire to know how Ginny had disappeared. Did she suffer? Was she in pain now? Where was she?  
  
He was disappointed not to see Gresham in the Great Hall. Perhaps he was breakfasting with Snape. Harry certainly didn't want to intrude on that.  
  
He saw Ken and Alex sitting among a number of Griffindors. Ken looked up hopefully. There were quite a few more students present today. The balance of them would arrive on the train tonight as term started the next day. The murmuring of the students present had begun to change. More and more faces turned his way. Of course they would, he thought, the Boy-Who-Lived, the legendary Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts. Excited whispers coursed through the room. It seemed to Harry as if he were transplanted back to that first day at school so many years ago. His nervousness of the child he had once been began to take hold. He hadn't wanted the attention then, and now 12 years later he still felt the same.   
  
He looked over at the Griffindor table. Ken still looked at him, hope in his eyes. Alex had turned to him also, a broad smile brightening her angelic face.  
  
You know, Harry, he thought, you're not 11 years old anymore. I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived anymore. Not really. I'm Harry. Harry James Potter. No more, no less. If it weren't for that simple twist of fate, I would still be Harry, just Harry. There's nothing wrong with a little hero worship. Taking a calming breath, Harry smiled.  
  
"Hope you're saving me a seat, Barrowman!" he shouted.  
  
Breakfast turned out to be delightful. Once the initial shock of the students had worn off, Harry found he enjoyed telling the kids about some of his experiences. He was telling them about Norbert, Hagrid's pet dragon when Jane, Remus and Dr. Gresham had turned up for breakfast. Remus and Jane joined him, but Jacob went to the staff table. Remus told Harry that Jacob felt obligated to dine with the staff.  
  
When the last of the plates had cleared, the students all left to go about their business. Term started on the morrow and most of them needed to catch up on homework they had put off. Some things never change, Harry thought. He, Jane and Remus sat expectantly. They were waiting for Gresham. He had bid the staff good morning and was walking toward them.  
  
"Well, are you ready?" he asked Jane. She nodded.  
  
"Professor McGonnagal has given us permission to use one of the empty classrooms on the second floor. I don't want to intrude on Severus."  
  
"Will the professor be joining us?" Jane asked.  
  
"No, Severus' part in all this is over," he replied. "Shall we go?" They followed Jacob to the classroom. It had already been transformed. The room appeared to be almost identical to the meeting room of the evening before, all but the fire pit was present. In its stead, a raised dais was in the center of the room. It was draped in numerous fur pelts. Jacob turned to Jane.  
  
"Before we start, Jane, I need to know, do you have any memories of Miss Weasley's after she left Hogwarts. Any at all, even the slightest trace." Jane thought for a long time, but there was nothing. Nothing beyond Ginny's third year at school.  
  
"I was afraid of that," Jacob's normally smiling face held a grim appearance. He turned to Remus. "Are you sure you want to be here, Remus?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Why?"  
  
"As I told you last night, I cannot use the same spell. I thought perhaps I might be able to use a variation of it, if Jane had some recent memories of Miss Weasley's. But she doesn't. The only other way to extract what we need involves some blood-letting, and Harry must be involved."  
  
"Blood-letting," Remus nearly shouted. "Now wait a minute, Gresham..."  
  
"It's noting major, Remus," Jacob said. "It's Harry's part in all this that may disturb you." That stopped them all.  
  
"I'm not sure how deeply Miss Weasley is embedded. You may be needed to coax her out."  
  
"How?" Harry asked, suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Physical contact. I'm sorry, Remus, there is no other way."  
  
"Now wait..." Harry began.  
  
"Physical contact..."Remus spoke at the same time as Harry.  
  
"Harry, Remus," Jane shouted. They all turned to her. "We need to do this," she said forcefully. "I need to do this. I have to set things right. Remus, maybe you better leave."  
  
"No," he said shaking his head. "I won't leave you. We can do this." He turned to Harry. "It's all right. I'll understand. Can you do this, Harry?"  
  
"If Jane wants this, then I'll do it." Remus sat on the bench.   
  
"Dr. Gresham, let's get this over with," Jane said.  
  
"Normally, this ceremony is performed naked..." Remus jumped up. Harry's mouth hung open. Jane's eyes went wide. "Under the circumstances, I think we can modify the ceremony. With a wave of his wand, their clothing changed. Jane wore a thin strip of white linen covering her breasts and a short white skirt. Harry and Jacob each wore a loincloth of buckskin, Jacob's ever present necklaces dangled on his chest. Remus had returned to his seat, but his eyes never left Jane.  
  
Jacob had Harry stand at the foot of the dais. He had Jane lie upon the skins. With another wave of his wand the room dimmed, the only light coming from torches on the wall. At the head of the dais a table appeared. There were clay bowls upon it; most were filled with an assortment of herbs. The largest was empty. The torches flickered and light bounced off the blade of a wicked looking knife. Jacob looked at each of them in turn as he spoke.  
  
"I want you all to know that whatever pain is involved in this ceremony, I am truly sorry for. There is no other way to reach Miss Weasley. Nothing in the normal wizarding world would be able to bring her here. I've checked. Even this spell cannot keep her here. It is essential we know how the transfer occurred. It is the only way I can determine what needs to be done to set things right." He turned to Remus.  
  
"There are things you may see which will hurt you, Remus. For that I am sorry." He turned back to Jane and Harry. "I am not sure at what point the spell may end. You may be doing things, feeling things when it's over that are rather intimate. The feelings may linger. Are you ready?" Harry looked at Remus; his mouth was set in a thin line. He nodded to Harry. Harry turned to Jane. She smiled at him, trying to reassure him. They were ready.  
  
Jacob moved to Jane's side. He closed his eyes and extended his hands over her. He took a deep breath and began to chant. It was the same language as the previous night. Harry never took his eyes off Jane. He could feel the ancient magic begin to gather. Jane's eyes closed and her body lost the tension it had. As Jacob chanted, Harry began to hear his own heart beating. Was that his heart? Or was it the sound of distant drums?   
  
Jacob took up one of the herb filled bowls and moved to the torches. He tossed small bits in each one. The scent of sage filled the room. Harry felt his own tension ease. Jacob moved back to Jane. He sprinkled some of the herbs around her. He moved to a second bowl and repeated his movements. Jane looked to be asleep. Her breathing deep and even. A third time Jacob repeated the herb ceremony. The room was filled with the smell of herbs and earth, the secret places of the forest. Harry was swaying in time to Jacob's chanting.  
  
He came to stand over Jane. From the pouch around his neck, he took a pinch of powder and blew it over Jane. As the dust settled on her, she tensed again.  
  
"Come forth, Ginny! We are waiting for you." Jacob had stopped chanting, the soft sound of drums and the barest whisper of a flute echoed off the walls. They waited. Nothing happened. Jacob began softly chanting again. He reached for the largest bowl and the knife. Remus tensed, but he wouldn't interrupt.  
  
"Blood of the missing, taken," he cut a small slit in Jane's arm and let a few drops of blood fall into the bowl, "we call for you!" Again they waited. Jane's breathing became rapid but nothing else happened.  
  
"Blood of the lover, taken," he cut Harry's forearm and mixed it with Jane's, "he calls for his bride!" A shadow passed over Jane. Harry felt his soul stir. Come to me, Ginny, he thought. I'm seeking you. I want to find you, bring you home! Jacob backed away from Jane. He took up the chant again.  
  
Harry watched her struggle to come to him. He could feel her presence. It was close but something was keeping her from him. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts. She needed him. He knew she was cold, far away and in icy dark. He must warm her; coax her to the light and the warmth of his embrace. He crawled on to the dais. There was no one else but Ginny in this vision with him. He lay down next to her and took her cold body in his embrace. It was his warmth she needed.  
  
"Come to me, love," he whispered. "I'm here, waiting for you." He kissed her forehead. "Ginny, don't be afraid. My arms are around you. You're going to be safe with me." Her body was limp in his arms. He kissed her lips. He began stroking her back, trying to get her to respond to him. His lips traveled to her neck, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin. Her breathing quickened. She began to move. Her body was responding to his feather-like kisses.  
  
"Ginny, come to me. Come home to me, love." He looked at her. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. He stared deeply into their depths. She was here.  
  
"Ginny," it was the barest of whispers, and then his lips claimed her. Her arms cam around him and she returned his kiss. Their lips broke apart. Jacob spoke a harsh word and they froze. They were caught in a moment in time, all of them were.  
  
A ghostly white figure rose from her body and glanced about the room. Her eyes settled on the lovers entwined on the dais.  
  
"Harry!" she shouted. "I'm here!" She looked about. "But where am I?" Her eyes landed on the men against the wall. "Remus? Remus Lupin? Remus, what's happening?" A second figure began to emerge from the man standing beside Remus.  
  
"Do not be afraid, Ginny," he said.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? What's happening?"  
  
"My name is Jacob. You are at Hogwarts. We are trying to find you. Can you remember anything?" Ginny fought the panic she felt raising inside her. She stared intently at Jacob. She didn't fear him. There was a sense of peace coming from him. She knew he spoke the truth. He wouldn't hurt her. She struggled to remember. She cast her thoughts back. For a long time now, she had known only darkness and cold. Sanity had slowly been slipping from her grasp. She held on only because of Harry. Harry would come for her. Harry would find her.  
  
"You must cast your mind back farther, Ginny. How did you get lost? We need to know. It will help Harry find you." She tried but all she could see was the darkness, all she felt was the numbing cold.  
  
"I can't!" A third figure appeared. "Harry!"  
  
"Ginny, you must help me. I want to find you. Do you trust that I will?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. You're all I have left."  
  
"Then calm yourself. And think." She would do what he said. Taking a deep breath, she reached out for him. He moved closer to her. Harry's palm came up. Ginny raised hers. They touched. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. She could feel the love he had for her. It was a palpable thing. She could feel it creeping up her arm. It reached her shoulder. Harry's warmth flooded through her body. Hope rose in her heart. She closed her eyes and let her mind flow.  
  
The guide she had used refused to take her further than the village. That place was haunted. He would advise against going to the temple. Then why had he agreed to take her this far? Money was of course the motivating factor. She could pay him more. She needed to get to the temple. But he wouldn't budge. If she wanted to go on her own, fine. He would stay in the village and wait for her, but he would go no further.  
  
Fine, she would go on her own then. But he better stay here and wait for her. Of course he would. She had paid him for that. A local teenage boy had witnessed the exchange. If the sinorita wished it, he could guide her to the temple. She quickly agreed. They had provisioned for a week's stay and made the trek to the temple.  
  
The jungle had overgrown most everything. The two of them cleared the entrance to the temple. As they uncovered the entry, Ginny would stop and take notes. She sent the boy to other parts of the complex so that she could record the markings magically in her notes for later study. When she did so, she would feel faint stirrings about her. It took two days to uncover and record the entrance. It was none too soon. The weather had taken a turn for the worse. They were able to get the entrance open.   
  
The temple was musty and cold. Lichen covered the walls inside. Beneath, Ginny saw traces of beautifully carved walls. The colors must have been magnificent at one time. She could see traces of them where the lichen had not encroached.  
  
There was magic here. Ginny could feel it. It caressed her skin. She felt the presence of power. She was breathing it in.   
  
No wonder the guide had refused to come here. The magic was so strong; the muggles could sense its presence. The rain had begun in earnest now. They set up a camp of sorts inside the entrance. Night was coming on. As it darkened, they kindled a fire. The wood was very wet and the boy was trying to get the fire started. Between the damp wood and the boy's nervousness he was having trouble.  
  
Ginny slipped her wand out. She deftly aimed and timed her spell to get the fire going when the boy struck a spark. Unfortunately, when she used the spell, it had set the walls of the temple echoing. The noise so severely frightened the boy that he took off running. Ginny called to him, but he wouldn't come back.  
  
She had made a map. If the boy didn't return, she would be able to find her way back. It was late now; she would continue her investigation in the morning. She settled down to sleep.  
  
The thunder had her instantly awake. Ginny couldn't tell if it was morning or night. The rain came down in torrents. She couldn't see two feet beyond the doorway. The wind was whipping fiercely. It sounded like a dozen Hogwart's Express trains were rumbling by. Ginny retreated further into the temple. She knew that was no mere storm. It was a hurricane, and a strong one. She hoped the temple was sturdy enough to withstand its ferocity. Watching the storm would do nothing but make her nervous. She turned toward the ceremonial altar. She might as well continue examining the interior; it would take her mind off her nervousness.  
  
Lightning flashed, illuminating the interior. There were people here. Ginny gasped. The light lingered. It must be the magic. There was a ceremony going on. Slowly the images faded and semi-darkness returned.   
  
The magic was building up inside her. She climbed up the altar. She needed to feel this. It was so powerful. It felt like - like Harry. Like the power of love that emanated from him. Again, the lightning flashed. The images were stronger now. Ginny opened herself to the power. There were bodies entwined all about her. Desire was a tangible thing.  
  
Ginny wished Harry was here. Her body had begun to crave his; she wanted to feel his rock-hard muscles against her soft yielding flesh. The vision, though longer this time faded again. She was breathing heavily. The magic was flowing through her, around her. God, Harry, she thought, I need you.  
  
The lightning had struck right outside the temple entrance. The ground beneath her feet rumbled. She was alert for the next vision to appear. What happened next was purely instinctual on her part. There was no thought involved, her reaction was quick and violent, for there before her was Tom Riddle. Tom doing something completely vial to a woman tied to the altar. She was shouting at him. There was no sound. Ginny had pulled out her wand and cast the spell without thought; not realizing it was merely a vision. The jet of purple light passed through the figure of Riddle and ricocheted off the wall directly back at her. It struck her a powerful blow. The stones of the temple walls began to shake as Ginny fell limply beside the altar. A piece of roof directly above her broke from the temple and crashed down crushing her legs. The excruciating pain caused her to pass out.  
  
The celestial garden had appeared. Ginny's broken body lay in front of Ix Chel and Jane.  
  
"My Lady," Jane exclaimed. "Why have you brought this poor child here?"  
  
"It is not her time to pass beyond, little one."  
  
"Surely, that was her fate?"  
  
"No, little one. She is destined for more. I cannot allow her to pass beyond."  
  
"Why, my Lady?"  
  
"Her fate is tied to that of the warrior's."  
  
"The boy?"  
  
"Yes, if she were to leave existence now, he too would die. There would be no reason for him to live."  
  
"But if she remains here, how will he know she lives still?"  
  
"He does not realize, but deep inside he would sense her departure. He would know."  
  
"How do we return her to him?"  
  
"You must leave me for a time, little one. The spell that rebounded on her has left her spirit weak and trapped in the heart of the temple. You, little one, will take her place and return to the warrior to lead him here."  
  
"I do not want to leave you, my Lady."  
  
"You must. It is the only way. Their destiny must be fulfilled, lest the world become an evil place. You will do this for me, little one."  
  
"Yes, my Lady. But you will be alone again."  
  
"For a time, yes."  
  
"Then I will do your bidding. It will only be a short time."  
  
"But you will not remember, little one."  
  
"My Lady!"  
  
"Have no fear, child. There will be a way for you to return. The means are already in place. Go now, little one. Go to the warrior and bring him to the lost one."  
  
Ginny's ghost-like figure began to disappear. She gripped Harry's hand tightly.  
  
"Come find me, Harry!"  
  
"Don't go, Ginny!" Jacob's voice sounded inside of Harry.  
  
"I know where she is, Harry. We will find her." They faded back into their bodies. Harry's eyes flashed open.  
  
"Ginny!" he cried. He kissed her in desperation. Hoping against hope that she would stay. She returned the kiss wanting to hold on to him as long as she could, but the force pulling her back was too strong. She left as they broke apart.  
  
The flames from the torches died down. Semi-darkness left a pawl in the room. No one moved.  
  
Jacob had passed among them, making them drink from the final bowl on the table. Their emotions were running hot and hard. Rage and jealousy filled Remus. Desire coursed through Harry. Despair ran rampant in Jane's soul. The potion took effect quickly. Their emotions calmed, subsided to be replaced by a dull throbbing in their heads.  
  
"You must rest now. Go back to your rooms and sleep. We'll make plans later," Jacob said.  
  
Jane was the first to wake. She rose from Remus' side and donned her dressing gown. There was a chill in the room. She stoked the fire in the grate, tucked the covers tightly about Remus and went into the common room.  
  
Jacob was there, sitting on the couch, absentmindedly munching on a sandwich. He took a swig from his bottle of butterbeer and saw Jane. He smiled.  
  
"Feeling better?" Jane rubbed the bandage on her forearm.  
  
"No," she said as she took the seat next to him. "That was a wicked thing you did to us."  
  
"I know. It is never an easy spell to use. Love, desire, sexual craving are never easy to control."  
  
"Then why use it?"  
  
"It was the strongest spell I could use to bring Ginny to us. Anything else wouldn't have given us the time to get the information we needed."  
  
"You mean there was another way?"  
  
"No. Not really. There was another spell I could have used, but the information would not have been so clear. I know that temple. I know exactly where it is. I wouldn't have known otherwise. We could have been searching for it for months.  
  
"I know this will hurt, but the sooner we find Ginny, the better. Better for Harry and Ginny, better for you and Remus. The longer you stay, Jane, the more difficult your parting will be."  
  
"You're right. I can't do that to Remus."  
  
Harry and Remus rose shortly after Jane. The four of them sat in front of the fire and made plans. Apparition was out of the question. Jane could not do it. It was either the Floo network or Portkey. They couldn't use the Portkey for direct entrance to the temple. The magic inside and in the surrounding area was too strong and ancient to guarantee their safety.  
  
They decided to use a combination. They would Portkey to the Yucatan; use the Floo powder to the nearest wizarding village. The trek into the jungle would take the first 40 or so kilometers by muggle transport. The last few accomplished on foot.  
  
"I need to stop at the Burrow," Jane said. "I need to say good bye." 


	11. Chapter 11 January 3rd

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 11. January 3rd  
  
It was after midnight when their plans were finalized. They packed their few belongings and Harry bid Jane and Remus good night. He left to spend the night in Jacob's quarters. He did not want to intrude. This would be their last night together. They needed to say good-bye.  
  
Remus and Jane sat on the couch, holding on to each other. The warmth of the fire was pouring over them. Jane was tucked in Remus' arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder. His lips were caressing her ear. His breath drawing shivers of desire up her spine. She tilted her head back for his kiss. Instead he let her go and stood. Then he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
He set her down next to the bed. Her arms never left his shoulders. Their kiss was deep, inviting pleasure from both of them. He undid the belt to her dressing gown and removed it from her shoulders, letting the fabric caress her skin instead of his hands. It fell to the floor. His hands trailed up the skin of her arms. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, his tongue seeking entrance. His arms slid around her. Their tears mingling.  
  
He stepped back to look at her. Remus' eyes went wide.   
  
"Jane," he whispered. "Look," he pointed to the mirror. She turned. The person in the mirror stared back at her, eyes wide with wonder. Ginny wasn't standing there. A woman, dark of hair and eyes stared back at her. Remus came up close behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Jane, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."  
  
"But how..." her words were cut short as their image in the mirror was replaced by the face of Ix Chel.  
  
"It is my gift to you, little one," she said.  
  
"My Lady!" Jane breathed.  
  
"You will return to me soon, child. You have been brave. The lost one will be returned to her warrior. She is grateful to you, as am I. For this night only, I can let you make memories with your love that will last forever, little one." Ix Chel's eyes went to Remus.  
  
"Beast who is a man, I do not know if you are worthy of her, but she is precious to me. Do not hurt her. Love her, as she needs to be loved. Show her forever." Ix Chel smiled at Jane. Then her image faded.  
  
Jane turned in Remus' arms. She was afraid to look up at him. He took her chin in his hand. Hazel eyes met obsidian.  
  
"I love you, Jane. I'll love you till time ends. Come love, let me show you eternity."  
  
The Great Hall was a sea of black robes and children's faces. Normally there would have been laughter and talk. But today as the four travelers entered to make their farewells, the sound of the students was muted. Everyone was a little taken aback; Snape was at the staff table. Then the hall stilled as the students realized Harry Potter was entering. Hundreds of pairs of eyes watched as Harry and his party entered the hall. They stopped as they reached the place where Ken and Alex sat. Jane kissed Ken's and Alex's cheeks. She whispered a quiet thank you and good-bye. Harry shook Ken's hand and kissed Alex's cheek.  
  
"Keep your brother out of trouble," he said smiling at Alex. She nodded, a brilliant smile on her face. "I don't relish the idea of the Quidditch cup belonging to another house this year, Ken. You remember all those plays we talked about?"  
  
"Yes, Harry," he said boldly. "That cup belongs to us!"  
  
The travelers made their way to the staff table. Harry shook hands with McGonnagal.  
  
"Thank you, professor. Thank you for everything." She nodded to Harry. Jane took her hand after Harry let go.  
  
"I'll never forget your kindness, thank you professor." She turned to Snape. He had not looked up. "Can I say thank you now, Professor Snape?" Their eyes met. She could not tell what he was feeling, his face a stoic mask. But he took the hand she offered and shook it. Remus has come to stand behind Jane.  
  
"Severus," he said gratitude evident in his voice.  
  
"Lupin," Snape returned. Jane and Remus backed away. Harry stood before him now.  
  
"Lily's son thanks you for her," he said.  
  
"For Lily," was all Snape replied.  
  
The family was gathered in the Burrow's parlor. They were held rapt by the story Jane, Remus and Harry told them. Then each, in turn bid Jane good-bye. Hermione hugged Jane tightly. She couldn't say anything. They looked into each other's eyes, it was all that needed to be said. Jane kissed Ron's cheek.  
  
"I really do wish you were my brother," she said. Ron blushed, and then gently kissed her forehead. Jane turned to Molly and Arthur. "I couldn't have asked for two more wonderful people to be my parents. Ginny is a fortunate girl." Molly hugged her, tears coursing down her face.  
  
"We'll miss you, Jane," Arthur said. "If I had another daughter, I wish it could have been you."  
  
The journey to the temple took most of the rest of the day. They Portkeyed to a small wizarding village in the Yucatan. They dined with the headman of the village. He had arranged their transport and supplies. Jacob and he had talked for a while. They knew each other and Jacob had translated for their small party. It was mid-afternoon when they left the village and took the old jeep on their trek into the jungle. It was slow going and a rough ride. The nearer they got to the temple the more tension built up around them. The sun was setting when they reached the point the jeep could take them no farther.  
  
"We can make camp here," Jacob said as he began to pull supplies from the jeep. "We'll continue on in the morning. You all look exhausted." Jane had jumped down from the jeep. She went to the beginning of the foot trail.  
  
"How long will it take us to walk there?" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Provided we get an early start, no more than a couple of hours," Jacob said.  
  
"No, I mean now. If we left now, how long would it take us to get there?" The three men had stopped unloading the jeep and stared at her.  
  
"In the twilight?" Jacob said. "Then dark? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"At least three hours. We wouldn't get there until near midnight. It's treacherous going."  
  
"Look, you're all wizards, aren't you?" Jane said to the men before her. "Can't you do something to make the way easier?"  
  
"To a point," Jacob said. "There's some powerful magic around that place. No one knows what would happen if we used it."  
  
"Nothing would happen," Jane replied. "I know it. She's waiting for me. She'll keep me safe." Jacob was shaking his head.  
  
"She's right," Remus said. "I can feel it. We'll be safe, all of us." He walked over to Jane. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"  
  
"Yes, Remus," Jane turned to the path. "She's waiting." Then she turned back to Harry. "Ginny's there. I know it. She's waiting for you." The three of them turned to Jacob.  
  
"I think you're outvoted on this, Jacob," Harry said. "I believe her. We'll be fine."  
  
"All right. Can we at least eat first? I'm starving." They all laughed easing the tension that had built. They ate quickly, Jacob muttering something about it not being enough. They grabbed their packs and lighting torches magically they began the trek to the temple of Ix Chel.  
  
The trail was rough going despite the magic they used to make the way easier. Jacob led the way, using his wand to cut through the brush that had grown here since his last visit. He was uneasy about this. His first visit to the area hadn't been a pleasant one. He had used magic then to make his way. About 3 kilometers from the temple one of his spells had backfired and he had suffered for it. He walked with a limp for months afterward. That was the first time he realized he wasn't the youth he had been anymore. It was then that he had focused more on educating others to take his place and cut back on his fieldwork. Of course that hadn't been an entirely bad decision.  
  
He had ended up at a Muggle university. He taught Mesoamerican archaeology and had more time to put his research into the written word. He'd also met Brooke, a lovely graduate student in the Theatre Arts department, and a witch to boot. Fancy that, he thought. They had developed a relationship of sorts over the years. She was currently performing on Broadway in New York. If he lived through this, that's where he was heading. It's time to settle down. Yes, he definitely loved her. It was time to take it further. Wait a minute? What was he thinking? They must be getting close to the temple. This had to be the first stirrings of the magic. The place they were approaching was a place used to enhance the Mayan experience of love. Get yourself under control man. He wondered how the others were faring. This was powerful stuff.  
  
Remus followed Jacob. He saw Jacob shake his head as if to clear his thoughts. Remus' own thoughts wandered. He looked back on all that had happened in his life. He had suffered so much until James and Sirius had come into his life. His parents had tried, but even they were afraid of him. They had recognized this in themselves and could find no way to get past it. His mother had died first; mostly from guilt at the way she had treated him. His father didn't know how to cope and he died a short time later. Remus was only 16. Thank goodness for James and Sirius. They kept him from sinking into depression. Then Lily had become part of their group. Her acceptance of him had given him hope that he could find someone to share his life with. But then she had died with James, and Sirius as to blame, or so he thought.  
  
So much had happened since then. Now all these years later he had finally found love. But he was going to loose it again. Did he have the strength to go on? Jane had stumbled behind him and staggered into his back. Her touch set his skin on fire. He turned quickly to her, gathering her in his arms.   
  
"Are you all right?" She nodded. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to keep her here, in his arms. He wanted to take her away, to kiss her, to love her forever.  
  
"Remus, let me go." He opened his arms. Yes, he had to let her go. He sighed, turned and started to walk again. It was this place. He could feel the magic begin to gather. It was a heady feeling. It was leading his thoughts where they should not go. Steeling himself, he walked on.  
  
Harry watched as Remus held Jane. In all the time since she had turned up in their lives, Harry had felt many things. Jealousy hadn't been one of them. Until now. It shouldn't be Remus holding her, looking into her eyes. That was his place. She was his. The magic was seeping into his soul. He welcomed it, knowing at the end she would be his once more.  
  
He remembered the night he had made love to Ginny. She was incredible. Everywhere he touched her was responsive. He had savored the taste of her lips, her skin. He had merely to brush his fingers along the outside curve of her breast and she had shuddered, moaning erotically, moving beneath his fingers in time to the rhythm he had set. He had touched her first bringing her to ecstasy before he took her, letting her know what it would be like when he would join with her. Their eyes were locked and he saw her go over the edge. His desire to be buried inside her was overwhelming. He needed her so badly. His breath was coming rapidly.  
  
They broke into a clearing. The temple loomed before them. This was where he had lost her all those years ago. This was where he would find her again. He needed to find her. He needed her.  
  
"Now!" he shouted. The others turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Jane shouted. The sound of her voice brought him back to his senses. He shook his head to clear his mind.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said. "It's this place. The magic. It's hard to control my emotions." They looked around, their torches shifting the shadows.  
  
"If I can remember where the entrance is," Jacob began. His normally photographic memory clouded by the magic. Remus watched the firelight play over Jane's face. Her eyes scanned the wall of the temple in front of her. Suddenly a serene look passed across her face.  
  
"It's this way," and she started walking. The others followed. She headed directly to a patch of vines swaying slightly in the breeze. She pushed them aside and disappeared. Harry and Remus looked at one another then followed Jane inside, Jacob close behind them.  
  
The torches reflected off the walls. The lichen had encroached more. The small of stagnant water tickled their senses. Jane had stopped in the entry. She was looking around. A frisson of fear crept up her spine. Images flashed before her. She saw herself bound to the altar. Her skin was beginning to go cold. She was hyperventilating. Remus sensed her fear and put his arms around her.  
  
"He's not here. He's not going to hurt you. I'm here love. For as long as you need me."  
  
"I'm here too, Jane," Harry said and he took her hand. "Remus and I will protect you."  
  
"These are old ghosts, Jane," Jacob said. "Just light and shadow. They cannot harm you. You are protected." The ghost of a whisper echoed off the walls.  
  
"Welcome back, little one." Jane took a deep breath and walked up to the altar. The others followed behind her.  
  
"I need to prepare," Jacob said. "It's time for you to say good-bye. Take as long as you need, Jane." Jacob walked around the altar and removed his pack. Jane hadn't moved. He looked at her. She was staring at him intently. "Jane?"  
  
"Go to New York, Jacob." His eyes widened. "She's what you need."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"My Lady told me, I heard her just now. Go to New York. She needs you as much as you need her." Jacob broke out his most brilliant smile.   
  
"All right, Jane. And thank you."  
  
"Jacob, it is I who should thank you." Jane turned and walked down from the altar. Harry and Remus were waiting for her. Jane walked up to Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry for the pain you suffered, Harry. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"I know that, Jane." Harry took both of her hands in his. "What you have done means the world to me. Because of you, Ginny is still alive. She'll come back to me. I couldn't ask for more than that. I only wish that you didn't have to suffer because of it.  
  
"You've given Remus a reason to go on. I've never seen him as happy as he's been these last few days. Don't worry about him. I'll make sure that your memory stays with him." There were tears sparkling in her eyes. "Don't cry, Jane. I don't want to see you cry. I will always remember your smiles. The joy you gave to all of us. The hope you gave to me. That's what I'll keep here," he pointed to his heart. "Ginny and I will always be grateful."  
  
"Oh Harry," she raised her hand to his cheek. "Dear, brave Harry. I can see why Ginny loves you so. It's your heart. So giving, so loving. You care for others before yourself. Ix Chel was right you are a warrior. You fight for happiness.  
  
"I know you will take good care of him. He will be sad for a time, don't let him slip away, Harry. Keep him safe."  
  
"I will." He opened his arms and she stepped into his embrace. They held on to each other sharing their love for the man who would be forever alone.  
  
"Good-bye, Harry."  
  
"Good-bye, Jane."  
  
Remus had moved off, back to the entrance. He stared out into the night his heart was breaking. He could feel it being torn asunder. Why was life so cruel? To have found his soul in Jane's gentility, in her love, and then to loose it so quickly. He promised he would stay. It would be a difficult promise to keep.   
  
"Remus," her voice was music. He turned to her.  
  
"Jane," he whispered.  
  
"Remember your promise," she said.  
  
"I will."  
  
Had it been only this morning when he had caressed her, loved her, brought her pleasure so intense she had wept with joy? She had been asleep. Her dark hair spread across the pillows, like stormed tossed waves in a sea of foam. Her cheeks were still flushed from the love they had shared earlier. He wanted to show her how he felt, what she meant to his heart. With soft kisses he made her sigh in her sleep. He whispered words of love against her skin, making her body move against his lips. He stroked her, kissed her, and savored her. Somewhere along the way she had woken calling his name. What he was doing made her tremble with pleasure. She was drowning in sensation. Moaning, the heat building until she thought she would die in the flames of passion he had roused in her. And then her world burst with pleasure, she called out his name and his lips stopped her cry. And he found his release in her. He wiped away her tears.  
  
"Don't cry, Jane."  
  
"These aren't tears of sorrow, Remus. Never in my life have I felt this way before. No one has ever given me such joy."  
  
"I feel the same way, love."  
  
"Stay here, Remus."  
  
"I'm not leaving you. I'm going with you. I'll be with you until you return to her."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." He raised himself off her.  
  
"What do you mean, Jane?"  
  
"I know you'll think about it again. Don't do it. You can't." He sat up on the edge of the bed.  
  
"This is so hard for me, Jane. It's not easy changing my ways. When you go, when I know I'll never hold you in my arms, never feel you in my soul again. I know I'll think about it..." Jane rose to her knees behind him and wrapped her arms tightly about him.  
  
"I won't be gone, not if you remember me, not if I'm locked in your heart. Remus, promise me you'll stay. Promise me you'll try to find someone else." He broke from her standing by the window.  
  
"No!" he shouted. "I'll never look for someone else. There's no one who could take your place. I don't want to search again." She was at his side.  
  
"For me, Remus, not even for me?" He looked into her dark eyes. "I couldn't bear it if I knew you were alone. You have so much love to give. You could make someone very happy."  
  
"I won't let anyone take your place in my heart!" She caressed that scar that marked his heart.  
  
"Do you think anyone could? Do you think I want you to forget me? No, Remus. What we have is unforgettable. I will always be right here. But there are empty places that need to be filled. You need to be complete. Don't hide from life, Remus.  
  
"You can find happiness. Do it for me. Do it for Harry. He wants you to be happy, Remus. That's why he's been so noble about all this. He loves you. You are his father, his family. Don't leave him." Remus was crying.  
  
"I don't know if I can, Jane." She stroked his cheek.  
  
"You can, I know you can. Don't be alone, Remus. Grab on to love where you can find it. Let Harry help you. Let the Weasley's help you. They all love you, you know. There is enough love there to fill your heart. Promise me!" He snatched her into his arms and promised her with his kiss.  
  
He would keep his promise. It was the hardest thing he had done, but she wanted it. For her he would do anything.  
  
"I will keep my promise, don't worry, dear heart." He took her in his arms and lowered his lips to hers. The saltiness of their tears mixed with the sweetness of her mouth. The love they shared became palpable. They felt the magic bind their souls, wrapping their hearts.  
  
Harry and Jacob watched as they shared their kiss. A light began to glow all about them. The colours of the rainbow shifting, moving, enveloping them.  
  
"It's the magic, Harry," Jacob said. "This is what love is, light and peace and joy. This is what this place is for. The Mayans wanted a place where they could make sure what they felt was true. Ix Chel, though a goddess of the underworld, was also one of love. So much of the Mayan culture revolved around death and forever. This is where they came to see if their love was a forever thing. Jane and Remus are a forever love."  
  
"Then whatever lies beyond this existence, beyond death, they will be together again?"  
  
"Of that, my dear boy, I am absolutely sure." A smile curled the corners of Harry's mouth.  
  
Remus broke their kiss. He stared into her eyes. Then stroked her cheek. She smiled up at him.  
  
"It's not really good-bye, you know," he said.  
  
"I know, just farewell."  
  
"I love you, Jane."  
  
"And I you, Remus." This moment was eternity to them.  
  
"It's time," she said. Holding hands they went to the altar. 


	12. Chapter 12 January 4th

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
By deemarie  
  
Chapter 12. January 4th  
  
Jacob had made the stone as comfortable as possible for her. There were fur pelts draped across the altar. Torches had been lit at the four corners, driving away the green glow that came from the walls around them. Jacob took Jane's hand and helped her mount the stone. She lay back and stared up at the ceiling. She tried to even her breathing and ease the tension from her body, but even the mental relaxation exercises weren't helping.  
  
"Remus," Jacob said, "she needs you. Take her hand." He climbed up beside her. She smiled at him and grabbed on to his strength. Jacob stood at her head. He took a deep breath and raised his arms. The incantation began. They all felt the magic creep toward the altar. It was coming at them from everywhere. The vines covering the entrance parted and a mist the color of the midnight sky outside floated toward the altar. It touched Harry's legs. He gasped as the magic poured into him. It flowed upward. It was familiar it felt like Ginny.  
  
She was here. She was so close. He breathed deeply, letting her presence enter his lungs. Her scent, apple blossoms in springtime, was all about him. And he felt desire. Desire so powerful it claimed his soul. He burned for her, ached to have her in his arms. Where are you, Ginny? Come to me!  
  
The mist flowed over and around Harry. It crept toward the altar. It rose up the stones and caressed Remus' legs. It slammed into him passion consumed him. His fingers tightened around Jane's hands. He willed his love into her. They were locked together, no longer separate. One soul united. Remus bent over her and claimed her lips. The light about them changed. Cobalt and midnight mixed casting their skin an eerie blue. Their lips parted. Their eyes remained locked; their breath came in great gasps. It felt as if their hearts would burst.  
  
The light grew brighter, softening shades of blue danced over them. Remus sensed her departing and held on to her tighter.  
  
"Harry!" she shouted, "Take my hand!" He scrambled up the altar and grabbed her. It was as if a bolt of lightning shot through him. He stiffened, his back arched. Remus felt the jolt too and he fell across Jane. The light exploded around them.  
  
Mist in grays and white surrounded her. Jane wasn't afraid. She had returned. She lay still on the ground, waiting for the mist to recede.   
  
"Welcome back, little one." Ix Chel's voice surrounded her.  
  
"I'm home, my Lady," she said sitting up.  
  
"You have brought others with you." Jane's eyes widened in shock. She looked down; Harry and Remus were beside her. Their eyes were closed, barely breathing.  
  
"Are they all right, my Lady?" She sensed Ix Chel's presence flow over them.  
  
"They are alive, child."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Your soul brought them, little one. Your love for the both of them drew them along with you."  
  
"Will they be able to return?"  
  
"Yes, little one. They have destinies of their own to fulfill. They cannot stay here." The mists began to recede further. The familiar shapes and scents of the celestial garden came into view.  
  
"Rouse them, little one. Bring them to me. I would meet these men who have captured your heart." A clay jug and cup appeared beside her. The scent of clear spring water emanated from it. She poured and brought the cup to Remus' lips. She let a few drops fall onto his mouth. His tongue darted out and accepted the moisture. She raised his head and placed the cup to his lips. He drank greedily, in great gasping gulps. His eyes opened.  
  
"Jane," he said, "what happened?" He looked around.  
  
"A moment, Remus," she said as she turned to Harry. She gave him the water and he woke slowly. Harry looked around.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"You are in my Lady's home. The celestial garden. Come, she wants to meet you." Jane rose. She took Remus' hand and led them both toward the bower in the distance.  
  
Ix Chel was just as Jane remembered her. There was a benign smile on her face. Jane felt the peace wash over her and her companions. She bowed low before her. Remus and Harry did also.  
  
"Come, little one. Take your place beside me." This was the moment. The edge of forever. This was the parting. Jane didn't hesitate. She rose and went to Ix Chel's side. She looked to Remus, silently wishing him good-bye.  
  
"Rise, brave ones," Ix Chel spoke. Harry and Remus came to their feet. "Come forward, young warrior." Harry approached Ix Chel. He dropped to his knees. Ix Chel placed a graceful hand upon his head. She inhaled and closed her eyes. Scenes rushed through Harry's mind. His life played out before her. Nothing was hidden from her. She saw his faults as well as his virtues. He was not ashamed. This was who he was. Ix Chel opened her eyes.  
  
"You are remarkable, warrior. You have bent, but not broken. You have loved unselfishly. You are willing to give your life for others. Yet you feel you are not brave.  
  
"Bravery is in your very soul, warrior. Do not seek it elsewhere. Trust yourself. Never doubt what you do, when you do it for the love you bear others.  
  
"The lost one loves you deeply. Without you, her courage faltered, yet her hope sustained her. I am sorry that she had to stay here. Her broken body could not sustain her spirit. My little one, whose soul was strong kept her safe for you."  
  
"Lady Ix Chel," Harry said, "thank you for what you did. I had nearly given up hope. Somehow I thought to go on without her. I didn't realize that I still held out hope for her."  
  
"Warrior, you are a creature of hope. It is in your nature to do so. Yet being human, you missed the signs. Do not blame yourself. Take back what you seek." Ix Chel's hand threw back her robe. Ginny lay at her feet. Harry reached down and took her hand. Her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at him. They sparkled. Ginny sat up.  
  
"Harry," she whispered. He pulled her to her feet and threw his arms about her. She was finally here with him. They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I'll never let you go again, love." The kiss they shared mingled their souls. This was forever. They turned to Ix Chel. "Thank you, my Lady," Harry said. "I am in your debt. Ask of me whatever you will, and if it is in my power, I shall obey."  
  
"There is no debt, warrior. I ask only that you cherish what you hold. This is more precious than gold. Make a life together. Go with him, one who is lost, no more. He is worthy of your love." Ginny smiled at her, she could only whisper her thanks.  
  
Ix Chel turned to Remus as Ginny and Harry backed away, bowing. Remus swallowed hard, trying to dissolve the lump in his throat. He had never taken his eyes from Jane, or she from his. His heart was torn apart. This was the time to say good-bye.  
  
"Beast who is a man, come forward." He obeyed and fell to his knees before her. He could not look into her eyes. He knew what she would see when she would place her hand upon him, and he was ashamed. He felt Ix Chel's fingers rest upon his hair.  
  
"Why do you fear me?"  
  
"I do not fear you, my Lady. I do not want you to see into my soul."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am ashamed, my Lady. What you see in me is not worthy of you. My soul is tainted."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that, beast who is a man. You have lived a difficult life. But the fault was not yours. Open you mind, open your heart. Let me see." Remus looked to Jane. She smiled at him, willing into his soul, encouragement and love. He opened himself to Ix Chel.  
  
Incredible sorrow and pain, frustration and despair that was his life. There was very little happiness. Just a few blessed years, too few. Remus felt he was irredeemable. Please, my Lady, he thought, this is not for you to see. I do not wish you to see this life without hope.  
  
"Life without hope?" Ix Chel said. "There is no life without hope. You should be the lost one. You have lost your way. You have let others dictate who you are. You have begun to believe the lies of the world. There is always hope. Do you believe me?" Remus looked up at her.  
  
"I had thought not to believe in love for me, my Lady, yet Jane loves me. If she can love this broken old soul, I can believe in hope." Ix Chel smiled at him.  
  
"You have given my little one love, beast who is a man. She has found happiness because of you. I am not ungrateful. Ask of me what you will." Without hesitation Remus replied.  
  
"Send her back. Keep me instead. She deserves release, my Lady. Give her back to the world."  
  
"Remus, no!" Jane shouted. Harry and Ginny echoed her cry.  
  
"Jane, you belong there, not me. What can I offer that world out there? Nothing. I am a danger to others. At least if I am here, then there is one less evil in the world out there. Go and find the happiness that you wanted me to have. I will be content here."  
  
"No," Jane whispered. She turned to Ix Chel. "Do not let him do this, my Lady. Do not let him sacrifice himself for me, please."  
  
"It is too late, little one. He has asked and I must grant it." Ix Chel reached out. Her hand reached into Remus chest. Gasps of horror went up from all around her. Remus looked down at the goddess' arm. Then he raised his eyes to her, pain on his face. Ix Chel jerked her arm out of his body, and Remus pitched down onto his face. Jane, Harry and Ginny went to him. They were all crying. Jane grabbed his body and turned him over, hugging him to her.  
  
Remus gasped in her arms. His body went rigid, and then he began to breathe raggedly. Everyone was stunned. His eyes opened. Jane hugged him to her.  
  
"Little one," Jane turned to Ix Chel. They all did. There she sat, a wolf at her side. A wolf with hazel eyes.  
  
"For you, little one, I wish nothing but happiness. It is for you I have granted this. This man who was once a beast has been found worthy. To offer himself, his own happiness for yours is a gift beyond measure. Have no fear that I will be alone, child." They looked as the wolf began to change. He reformed into a Mayan warrior, as handsome as Ix Chel was beautiful.  
  
"His gift was as great as his heart." White mist gathered about them, obscuring the celestial couple.  
  
"Thank you," Jane whispered.  
  
Remus had insisted and Jane had agreed. It must happen at that precise moment. Harry had laughed when they told him, but he agreed to it. As a matter of fact, he wholeheartedly took on the task. In the wizarding world, the groom's family arranged weddings, and seeing as how Harry was the groom's family, he threw himself enthusiastically into it. Remus had made Ginny and Harry's wedding the most romantic anyone had seen in years. Harry wanted to return the favor.  
  
While Ginny and Harry had been married on midsummer's day, Jane and Remus asked for a Christmas wedding. Grimmauld Place would not be big enough. There would be all the Weasley's and to Remus' surprise, most of the Hogwart's staff would be attending.  
  
Harry and Ginny had bought a tract of land on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole and made their home there. It was adjacent to the Weasley's orchard. Remus and Jane would retain Grimmauld Place.  
  
The tents were up, charms placed to keep the occupants warm and everyone had gathered. If only the weather would cooperate. It had started out snowing that morning and it looked as if it wouldn't stop. Harry fretted over this, but Remus assured him that it didn't matter. He had a feeling things would be just perfect.  
  
Jane looked lovely in robes of sky blue. She carried orchids, their scent mingling with those of the tropical flowers decorating the tent. Ginny and Harry stood as witness in matching robes of emerald green. Ginny looked especially lovely with her pregnancy just beginning to show. A baby's cry went up and Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione. Their son would be a year old in a few days. Harry watched as Hermione gave a bottle to little Christopher, the torchlight catching and setting the boy's hair alight with red and gold highlights. Harry smiled. It seemed Ron and Hermione were determined to increase the clan even more. They announced that morning that Hermione was expecting again. With a soft chuckle Harry thought that this was one area where Ron just might prove better than he. Ginny nudged him in the ribs. He'd better pay attention.  
  
Remus was reciting his vows now. Jane had found him dress robes that matched his eyes exactly. He no longer looked older. He had rebounded and Harry had never seen him so happy. Now if only the skies would cooperate. Harry looked over to the window in the tent. Remus had been right. Just as the mage had pronounced the joining of Remus and Jane, just as they kissed, the clouds parted and shafts of light from the full moon glowed about the couple before him.  
  
I A/N: Well, this is finally finished. Even I cried. I hope you liked this story.  
  
A few notes, indulge me. My daughter wanted me to incorporate something American in my story. Thus, I chose to use Ix Chel and Jacob's knowledge of Native Americans. Those of you, who are students of Mesoamerican history, please forgive me. Ix Chel is a real Mayan Goddess. I have not used her as she appears in the pantheon of gods. Her image, when I was doing my research, intrigued me. As to the Native American ceremonials, again, forgive my ignorance. I merely wanted to suggest Native American ritual, not copy it exactly.  
  
Now as to the new characters I have introduced. Those of you familiar with the movies, and who are fans, will recognize the name used for our esteemed doctor of archaeology. That was for my daughter. The lovely children introduced here, Ken and Alex, are my own. I have aged Ken up and Alex down. But they are there purely for my own pleasure.  
  
Happy (Merry) Christmas! Happy New Year! And yes, I do have another short story in the works. Hope to post that soon. 


End file.
